El digivice de la amistad
by Berelince
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde que los Tamers se despidieron de sus digimons, pero la puerta nunca fue cerrada del todo. Una nueva aventura les espera a Takato y compañía cuando descubran que poco a poco sus deseos marcarán la realidad.
1. El regreso

Hace poco más de cuatro años conocí el anime de Digimon Tamers. Una serie que superó por mucho mis espectativas y el pensamiento que siempre había tenido de este concepto en particular. Muchos concordarán conmigo en que el sentimiento en este anime era uno muy diferente. El desarrollo psicológico que se manejaba era uno bastante interesante, el estilo era llamativo y limpio, la idea de las cartas un homenaje excelente a su propio origen y en esta serie por primera vez los niños se involucraban, y con su digimon "evolucionaban" al final para convertirse en seres mejores de los que fueron en un principio. Simbólicamente hablando era una premisa fantástica y algo que me abrió el panorama a distintas formas de narrar una historia.

Al igual que tu, busqué otras cosas de este anime, leí muchísimos fanfics y rogué a los cielos porque los creadores hicieran algo más, algo donde el Rukato, mi pareja favorita, se hiciera más evidente; un hecho. Tuve la dicha de ver la ova 6, y aunque es excelente, deja demasiados cabos sueltos para mi gusto. La inquietud de pensar en todas las posibilidades que existían y que no se realizaron, me animó a sentarme frente a la computadora y escribir lo que ahora ves en tu pantalla. Espero te guste como a mi me gustó imaginarla y escribirla.

Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo

- - -

_"La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas." _  
Aristóteles

- - -

**El ****digivice**** de la amistad**

**Por: **Lince

**Capítulo 1: **El regreso

- - -

Esa mañana, Takato Matsuki no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía. Definitivamente que no podía hacerlo. Llevaba más de quince minutos tratando de ponerse los calcetines, y cuando lo logró y entró al baño para peinarse, se dio cuenta de que se había puesto sus jeans grises al revés.

_¿__Cómo puedo hacer cosas como esta?_ pensó, mientras corregía de inmediato el error.

Todavía medio dormido se miró en el espejo. El reflejo de un muchacho flacucho de dieciséis años con cara de sueño le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos color carmesí miraban hacia la nada, y su cabello castaño se alborotaba en todas direcciones; intentó aplacarlo pasándole el cepillo varias veces, pero como no sirvió de nada, decidió dejarlo así. Con pesadumbre acomodó sus libros en su mochila. Cómo odiaba los lunes. Seguramente tendría un examen sorpresa, o le dejarían muchos deberes, o quizá...

– ¡Takato, se te hace tarde! –gritó la señora Matsuki desde la planta baja de la casa.

–¡Sí¡Ya voy! –respondió el Tamer.

De pronto en su apresuramiento, su mano dio con su viejo mazo de digicartas, las cuáles se encontraban acomodadas sobre su escritorio. Las miró con nostalgia. A veces aún jugaba contra sus amigos en el parque Chuo, su antiguo refugio en sus años de primaria.

–Guil... Guilmon. –susurró el chico mientras levantaba un viejo y arrugado trozo de papel que tenía el dibujo de un dinosaurio de color rojo oscuro, líneas negras y ojos ambarinos. Parpadeó y lo comparó con la carta que encabezaba su mazo de juego:

La carta de Guilmon. Un regalo para él por parte del equipo salvaje. Rika y Henry también tenían una tarjeta de sus respectivos camaradas, las cuales atesoraban como un recuerdo muy valioso.

Por un momento Takato se sintió diferente, cómo si de nuevo volviera a tener diez años y se dispusiera a salir rápidamente a visitar a su digimon camarada al escondite del parque con una docena de panes para alimentarlo. ¿Es qué de verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? Todavía seguía fresco en su memoria el momento en que su compañero dinosaurio fue liberado en el mundo real, cuando se enfrentaron contra Rika y Renamon, cuando vencieron a los devas, y al D-Leepa... cuando se fusionaron y juntos crearon al caballero Gallantmon para rescatar a Juri del monstruo que amenazaba con desaparecer al mundo entero. Hacía seis años que había hecho aquel dibujo. Y hacía cinco que no sabía nada de su amigo desde que los digimons regresaron al Digimundo por la última puerta. Sabía que los digimons no podían retornar al mundo real porque las fronteras se habían cerrado para siempre; pero es que deseaba tanto ver a Guilmon otra vez. Tan sólo una vez más.

_Sí las cosas volvieran a ser cómo lo eran antes..._ pensó para sí.

Una risa infantil se escuchó a espaldas de Takato en ese instante. Este volteó, pero no vio nada, abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza para echar un vistazo, pero tampoco había nada ahí; sólo podía ver a su papá lavando las charolas de metal en las que depositaba el pan. El señor Matsuki saludó a su hijo con una seña y este lo saludó igual. Takato sólo se rascó la cabeza.

–Qué raro. –murmuró, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Encogiéndose de hombros, caminó hacia su closet y descolgó una chamarra blanca con marcas negras, se la puso encima de su camiseta roja, agarró sus cosas de la escuela, y dando un último recorrido a su habitación con la vista, salió de ella y se dispuso a partir rumbo a la escuela.

Aún era temprano cuando Takato llegó a la preparatoria, sólo estaban allí Hirokazu y Kenta jugando una partida rápida de digicartas sentados en una banca, (como acostumbraban hacerlo todas las mañanas desde que tenían diez años.) El muchacho miró alrededor. Todavía no llegaban el resto de sus amigos: Henry de seguro llegaría un poco más tarde porque tenía que acompañar a su hermana Suzie a la escuela; Rika no tardaría en aparecerse por ahí porque era más puntual, y casi podía apostar Takato a que Juri la acompañaría; después de todo ambas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas y era raro ver a la una sin la otra.

–¡Hey Takato! –saludó Hirokazu desde la distancia. –¡Ven a ver como hago talco a Kenta con esta carta opcional!

El chico de anteojos sólo hizo un ademán de hacerse el muerto y se tiró hacia atrás desparramando sus cartas. Takato soltó una risita, no era posible que después de seis años de jugar cartas con el mismo adversario siguiera perdiendo contra él. Takato se sabía de memoria las tácticas que usaba Hirokazu para ganar (todas muy arriesgadas) y siempre terminaba derrotándolo. La verdad consideraba más entretenido jugar contra Henry o contra Rika, al menos ellos no eran nada predecibles. Se acercó a sus amigos para saludarlos.

–¡Hola chicos¿Qué hay? –saludó Takato inclinándose hacia el tablero para ver la jugada que habían estado haciendo. Arqueó las cejas. Como lo imaginó, Kenta había sido derrotado con un movimiento muy sencillo: una conexión B de velocidad.

–¿Qué te parece, eh? Con esta ya van tres veces seguidas. Creo que estoy mejorando mis habilidades. –comentó Hirokazu dándose aires de experto.

–Mmmh... sí tú lo dices. –se burló Takato.

–...La verdad, sí me lo preguntan. –susurró una voz femenina a sus espaldas. –Considero que una victoria con una conexión B es para los novatos, y celebrarla es cosa de perdedores. Algo muy digno de Hirokazu; el gran rey bocón, cara de visera...

Los tres chicos se giraron y se encontraron con que Rika y Juri acababan de llegar. La primera estaba cruzada de brazos y sonriendo desafiantemente, y la segunda atacada de la risa por el acertado comentario de su amiga.

–¡Mídete Rika! –gritó Hirokazu levantándose de un salto y viéndola con ojos chispeantes. –Katou... ya, no te rías, no le sigas el juego a Nonaka. Sólo contribuyes a que se despegue más del piso.

Juri cubrió su boca con sus manos para ocultar su sonrisa de Hirokazu, luego le guiñó un ojo a Takato. Este se sonrió un poco, y le devolvió el saludo. La chica se veía muy linda con su conjunto de blusa amarillo canario y falda negra, su cabello castaño le caía suelto hasta los hombros, y sus ojos color miel brillaban como siempre. Parecía ser la misma Juri de antes, feliz y alegre; claro que ya no usaba ese títere de perro que traía de niña por todas partes; pero en vez de eso, acostumbraba llevar consigo una buena cantidad de digicartas para jugar en sus ratos libres con Rika y Henry, pues estaban en el mismo grupo y esa era la mejor forma de no aburrirse.

Takato desvió la mirada de repente, y se posó en Hirokazu quien le estaba gruñendo quién sabe que cosas a Rika que no le hacía el menor caso. Rika volteó y le sonrió a Takato, él también le sonrió. Aún era como la recordaba: sarcástica, gruñona y orgullosa; pero de cierta forma había cambiado, ahora era más amable, sensible y hasta tierna (con sus claras excepciones en cuanto a Hirokazu y a Ryo se referían). Venía vestida con unos jeans de color azul marino y una blusa de color blanco de mangas azules y una marca de ying-yang en el pecho; ya no usaba los cintillos de la pierna izquierda, pero su cinturón de cuero era algo que no había querido cambiar y lo seguía usando alrededor de su cintura. Quizá el cambio más radical en Rika era su cabello, pues se había dejado crecer su flequillo casi hasta el mentón, (peinándolo regularmente con un apartado por el medio), y todavía usaba una cola de caballo, pero ya no la alzaba (aunque su pelo continuaba erizándose en las puntas.)

Hirokazu seguía rumiando que sus jugadas no estaban tan mal y que Rika debía ofrecerle una disculpa, pero ella tampoco parecía querer ceder. Takato se interpuso y los separó un poco.

–Vamos, Hirokazu. Tienes que admitir que tus jugadas son un poco... descuidadas¿ok? –el chico sólo gruño por respuesta. –Y supongo que hasta la Reina Digimon empezó su carrera con victorias sencillas ¿no? –Takato le dirigió una mirada significativa a Rika, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Tal vez. –respondió la chica. –Supongo que para tratarse de ti. –comentó, mirando despectivamente a Hirokazu. –Ese tipo de movimiento no está tan mal.

Hirokazu sonrió, interpretando eso como una disculpa, y se fue a seguir jugando con Kenta.

Al poco rato llegó Henry y se reunió con ellos para comentarles las novedades del fin de semana. Iba vestido con un pantalón de color caqui de muchos bolsillos, camisa negra de rayas blancas, y un chaleco verde. Para haber sido en el pasado un tipo de lo que se dice intelectual, los últimos veranos había crecido un montón y sus entrenamientos de artes marciales lo habían dotado de unos músculos marcados que varias chicas en la preparatoria adoraban de una forma bastante rara.

–¡El torneo de Tamers catódicos dará inicio dentro de una semana! –les explicó el chico de ojos grises. –Vi el anuncio de la convocatoria mientras viajaba en tren para mi clase de tai-chi-chuan. –se detuvo un momento para ver la reacción de sus amigos, luego continuó. –Sí, ya sé que las competencias se ponen muy rudas, pero este año pienso que sería buena idea entrar.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Henry Wong¿Compitiendo en un torneo de cartas? Takato sabía bien que ese tipo de cosas se le daban mejor a Rika, pero pensó que su amigo también era un muy buen Tamer; de pronto pensó en lo que la noticia de Henry significaba: que probablemente se enfrentaría contra la pelirroja en la competencia en alguna ronda del torneo, pues era algo seguro que Rika participaría.

Cada año entraba y apaleaba a todo el mundo para verse frente a frente con Ryo Akiyama. Aunque hacía años que habían hecho las paces, ambos seguían conservando el viejo espíritu de competencia. Los campeonatos más recientes habían sido los más feroces, y Ryo y Rika se encontraban empatados con tres torneos vencidos cada uno, por lo que el de ese año sería el que los desempataría; y por lo tanto, prometía ser el más brutal. Takato pensó que tal vez Rika se tomaría el anuncio de Henry como un reto, pero si lo hizo no pareció demostrarlo; sus ojos violetas se mantuvieron en calma todo el tiempo; e incluso felicitó a Henry y le deseó suerte, lo que casi hizo que a Hirokazu se le desencajara la quijada.

El muchacho de cabello azul, miró a la pelirroja desde su gran estatura y le sonrió complacido.

- - -

–Entonces¿Qué opinas? Va a ser interesante que Henry entre también en el torneo de Tamers ¿no? –le preguntó Juri a Rika mientras le lanzaba, a esta última, una pelota de baloncesto.

El timbre de entrada había sonado hacia diez minutos. Takato, Hirokazu y Kenta se habían marchado al segundo piso del edificio de la escuela a su clase de literatura; mientras que Henry, Rika y Juri se encontraban en el gimnasio del plantel tomando la clase de educación física.

–Sí, supongo. –contestó la muchacha mientras atrapaba la pelota y la botaba un poco.

–Bueno, quiero decir, él ha cambiado mucho ¿no te parece? Antes, ni remotamente me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que a Henry le interesaran este tipo de competencias. –comentó Juri mientras le sonreía misteriosamente a su amiga.

–¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Rika mirándola con extrañeza.

–No. A nada, es sólo que... –en esos momentos, Juri desvió la mirada y la posó en el chico Wong, quien estaba jugando básquetbol con el resto de los muchachos del salón. Luego miró fijamente a la chica de ojos violetas. –¿De verdad no te das cuenta?

Rika lanzó el balón hacia la canasta y este entró limpiamente.

–¿De qué? –preguntó la Tamer mientras recuperaba la pelota y se la lanzaba a Juri, quien la tomó algo desconcertada.

Katou sólo se mordió el labio mientras miraba el balón que sostenía en sus manos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rika dándose cuenta de la expresión que tenía Juri en el rostro.

–...No, nada... –le contestó esta mientras volvía a botar la pelota y se hacía la desentendida.

- - -

– Pst, Takato. Es tú turno.

Hirokazu le picó el costado al muchacho para que reaccionara.

–¿Eh¿qué?... ¡Ah, sí! –balbuceó Takato mientras se ponía de pie y levantaba su libro de texto. –Ehhhhhh...

–Por la página 95, por donde dice _Amar_. –le murmuró Hirokazu disimuladamente.

Tratando de evitar la terrible mirada del profesor, Takato se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

" _Amar__ es empapar el pensamiento _

_en__ la fragancia del edén perdido._

_Amar es llevar herido_

_con__ un dardo celeste el corazón._

_Es tocar los dinteles de la gloria._

_Es ver tus __ojos ._

_Es escuchar tu acento._

_Es en el alma llevar el firmamento._

_Y es morir a tus pies, sin sentir dolor." _

Algunas chicas suspiraron y otras soltaron risitas mientras el profesor se volteaba al pizarrón y comenzaba a escribir el poema completo. Takato se sentó en su lugar ruborizándose.

¿En qué había estado pensando? Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza; _Ella _se encontraba entre estas y realmente lo distraía, al menos últimamente. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse en la clase, pero no sirvió de mucho. Comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, vio que acababa de dibujar a Guilmon, tal y como lo recordaba. Este se veía completamente diferente al digimon que había inventado cuando tenía diez años, pues su experiencia en el dibujo lo había llevado a un trazo más perfeccionado y a un estilo propio.

–Guilmon... –susurró Takato mientras veía al dinosaurio de su cuaderno. –Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí...

–Ji, ji, ji –la misma risa infantil que Takato escuchó en su habitación, ahora la escuchaba en la escuela. El Tamer se limpió el oído con el dedo. No, no podía ser. ¿Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Se asomó por la ventana. Pero no había nada. Desconcertado volteó a ver a Hirokazu y a Kenta, pero ellos estaban muy ocupados admirando una digicarta nueva como para prestar atención a risas salidas de quién sabe dónde.

Echando un último vistazo por la ventana, Takato decidió fijar su atención a la clase.

- - -

–¡Eh, Wong¡Por aquí! –gritó un muchacho de cabello negro que corría junto a Henry. –¡Estoy libre!

–¡Allá va! –gritó el chico de pelo azul, mientras burlaba a dos adversarios y lanzaba la pelota hacia su compañero quien corrió rumbo al tablero enemigo.

Henry comenzó a correr para posicionarse cerca de la canasta; pero entonces miró por sobre su hombro, las chicas del salón estaban jugando su propio partido en la cancha vecina.

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente por la multitud de muchachas y se encontraron con Rika, quien acababa de recibir un pase y se disponía a realizar su tiro; El chico la vio driblar a un par de muchachas, para luego lanzar la pelota desde una esquina, y encestar hábilmente. La pelirroja de pronto se vio rodeada por sus compañeras de equipo que la felicitaban por la jugada. Henry de pronto sintió que se ruborizaba.

–¡Hey Wong! –se escuchó que le gritaron.

–¿Eh...? –balbuceó Henry mientras volteaba distraídamente.

El balón impactó directo en su cara, y el chico Wong sólo pudo sentir que su cuerpo caía hacia atrás lentamente. Escuchó el silbato de la profesora, y entonces dio contra el suelo.

–¡AAAAYYYYYY! –gritó alguien. –¡ME... APLASTAS!

–¡L-Lo siento! –trastabilló Henry mientras se incorporaba de inmediato y se giraba para tratar de ayudar a la persona sobre la que había caído.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido. No había nadie allí. Miró a todas partes sin encontrar nada, pero él estaba seguro de haber caído sobre alguien.

–¿Wong, estás bien? –le preguntó la profesora acercándose hacia él, junto con algunos de sus compañeros.

Henry se rascó la cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que las chicas lo estaban observando también; algunas se reían, otras murmuraban; Juri parecía preocupada y Rika tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro, era de susto, cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma. El chico se sonrojó.

–Sí profesora. –susurró Henry, poniéndose de pie firmemente. –Me encuentro bien. No pasa nada.

–Bien, continuaremos con el juego; pero presta más atención la próxima vez Wong. –lo previno la profesora mientras le indicaba que regresara al partido.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y corrió a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros, mirando por sobre su hombro que Rika ahora lo veía con fijeza.

- - -

–Que extraño estuvo eso. –murmuró Juri mientras se amarraba las cintas de los zapatos en los vestidores de las chicas.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que la clase había terminado y los estudiantes se encontraban en las duchas, refrescándose después del juego.

–Ya sabes cómo es Henry. –contestó Rika mientras se secaba con una toalla el cabello mojado. –Últimamente anda como en la luna.

–A lo mejor y vio algo raro. –pronunció Juri.

–¿En esta escuela? –preguntó Rika sarcásticamente mientras cepillaba su cabello. –Lo más extraño que podría ver, sería la cara de pelota que le queda después del trancazo que le dieron hoy.

Juri soltó una risita.

–¡No, ya en serio¿No te pareció escuchar algo raro en el gimnasio? –susurró Juri misteriosamente.

La pelirroja se detuvo y no dijo nada, parecía que estaba pensando en algo, algo serio.

–¿Rika¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Juri en un tono de preocupación.

Rika se volteó para mirarla y le sonrió.

–No, es que... –titubeó. –Estaba pensando en lo interesante que va a resultar el torneo de este año. –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Juri arqueó las cejas, el tono de la voz de su amiga le decía que eso no era realmente lo que la estaba preocupando; pero decidió seguir con ese tema de conversación.

–Sí, supongo que vas a participar ¿no? –inquirió esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Así es. –corroboró Rika. –Y me gustaría que este año tú también te animaras a entrar. ¡Anda, será divertido! –le suplicó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

–No lo sé... –dudó Juri. –¿Y que tal si me toca enfrentarme contra ti en alguna ronda¿eh?

–Pues te hago papilla y continuamos con la competencia ¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

Juri le dio un codazo en el costado.

–¡Cómo eres! –le reclamó indignada.

Rika comenzó a reírse y se levantó del asiento caminando hacia el espejo para terminar de peinarse.

- - -

_Estoy seguro que había algo en la cancha, no pude haberlo imaginado_

Henry Wong se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos en clase de biología. Parecía ser que lo que había ocurrido en la clase de educación física lo había intrigado bastante.

_La voz que escuché era demasiado aguda como para ser la de un estudiante de preparatoria, y sin embargo me sonó tan... familiar_

Henry levantó su lápiz y comenzó a juguetear con él mientras pensaba. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Rika, quien miraba hacia el frente con la mirada perdida; obviamente ella tampoco estaba prestando atención.

_ Me pregunto qué le pasará. ¿Habrá escuchado también algo?_

Wong pensó sí debía preguntarle, pero en ese momento Rika volteó repentinamente y miró al chico de ojos grises con una contemplación penetrante, cómo buscando algo. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha, y finalmente se posaron en Henry, quién la observaba confundido. Rika se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico la veía, luego suspiró, le sonrió y miró de nuevo al frente como si nada hubiera pasado.

_ ¿__Qué fue eso?_ se preguntó Henry, parpadeando varias veces. Echó un vistazo a su izquierda, hacia la ventana, pero nada estaba pasando afuera.

_ ¿__Será que... _ el chico empezó a ruborizarse..._…l__e gusto?_

Con ese pensamiento dejó que su mente divagara¿Sería que al fin Rika se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos¿La idea de su entrada en el torneo habría dado resultado?

Henry seguía soñando, pero de pronto sintió que algo pasaba por sus pies.

–¡Ah¿Qué fue eso? –gritó mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba con la vista en el suelo.

De pronto se congeló, todo el grupo lo miraba como si se tratara del alborotador de la clase.

–Ehhh, lo siento. –murmuró Henry mientras se volvía a sentar apenadamente.

_¿__Qué rayos sería esa cosa¿Un animal?_

Suspiró y miró a su derecha, Juri lo veía preocupada y Rika no quitaba la vista del piso, parecía que trataba de encontrar algo que fuera invisible. Después de un rato la chica frunció el ceño, meneó la cabeza y volvió su atención a la clase.

- - -

_Me estoy volviendo loco¿Por qué escucho cosas sin sentido?_

Las clases ya habían terminado y todo el mundo se había marchado. Takato se encontraba solo vagando por la escuela, pues Hirokazu y Kenta ya se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, (el Tamer les había dicho que tenía que quedarse para hablar con su asesor.) pero, claro que esto no era verdad. Lo que pasaba era que el chico quería buscar al responsable de la risa que continuaba acechándolo.

_Takato, eres un tonto, mira que si todo esto es producto de tú imaginación..._

El Tamer bajaba las escaleras, cuando de pronto, se detuvo en seco.

Rika Nonaka se encontraba al pie de las escaleras mirando hacia la nada, con la vista fija; sus ojos se entornaban como los de un gato y se movían lentamente escudriñando en cada rincón. Parecía estar buscando algo.

Takato se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le puso la mano sobre su hombro.

–¿Rika?

–¡Aaaaaaaaah! –la muchacha dio un saltó hacia atrás, chocando con el pecho del Tamer y tirando al suelo un libro que llevaba en los brazos. Takato la atrapó y la miró sorprendido.

–¡Rika, lo siento! –se disculpó el chico torpemente. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

–¿Uh¿Takato? –balbuceó la chica sintiendo que se sonrojaba. De inmediato sacudió la cabeza y se separó del castaño tratando de recuperar la compostura. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –soltó de forma confundida.

–Qué curioso, yo te iba a hacer a ti la misma pregunta. –respondió Takato mientras le sonreía, luego miró hacia ambos lados. –¿En donde está Juri?

Rika pareció molestarse por la pregunta.

–Se fue a su casa temprano, sabes que tiene que ayudar en el negocio de sus padres.

Takato frunció el ceño. _Claro, cómo pude olvidarme_

Luego sus pensamientos volvieron a posarse en Rika

–Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que estabas haciendo aquí. ¿Se te perdió algo? –el Tamer le sonrió amablemente. –Puedo ayudarte a buscar, si quieres.

Rika empezó a pasarse las manos compulsivamente por el cabello.

–Ehhhhh...

La verdad es que hacía algún tiempo que la pelirroja se sentía confusa respecto a su amigo Takato; y a pesar de que su relación era favorable, Rika aún se negaba a admitir que Matsuki le gustaba o algo semejante, (aunque la chica sintiera como si en su estómago algo se moviera hacia todas partes cuando se encontraba cerca de él.)

- - -

_¡__Uggh__¿por qué ti__ene que sonreír de esa forma_ pensaba ella, mientras veía hipnotizada el amable gesto que el chico Matsuki le dirigía.

–¿Cómo es lo que buscas? –preguntó Takato de nuevo, sacando a la pelirroja de su ensueño.

–Lo que pasa es que no estoy buscando algo. –comenzó a decir ella, mientras se agachaba para recoger el libro que había dejado caer. –Sino a alguien...

Las manos de ambos Tamers se tocaron intentando levantar el libro.

Rika apartó su mano casi de inmediato, y el chico sólo arqueó las cejas sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su amiga.

–¿Qué estás buscando a alguien¿A qui... ¡Hey¿Qué es esto? –Takato levantó unas tarjetas que salieron del interior del libro de Rika, las observó con detenimiento, y abrió la boca sorprendido. –Estas son... ¡cartas device! –soltó Takato mientras examinaba las valiosas tarjetas. –¡Y muy buenas! ... ¿Rika, qué es esto?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Es la estrategia que implementaré contra Ryo este año. –respondió resueltamente. –Pero no digas nada, que es material ultra secreto.

Takato miró las cartas de nuevo y luego murmuró:

–¡Por supuesto! Ryo siempre ha tenido la ventaja de poder utilizar las cartas device en Cyberdramon, por eso ahora las usarás tú también ¿no?

–Sí, las conseguí hace unos meses. Son tan buenas que parece que las diseñaron pensando en mí carta líder. –explicó Rika mientras le mostraba una de las tarjetas a Takato. –¿Lo ves? Con esto podrá realizar ataques sorprendentes, y he estado desarrollando diferentes jugadas con ellas desde entonces. Este año, Ryo Akiyama lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a permitir que lo llamen: "el Tamer Legendario" –dijo la Tamer con satisfacción.

–Tu carta líder... –susurró Takato. –¿Te refieres a Renamon, verdad?

Rika asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Takato habló de nuevo.

–Cómo te admiro, Rika.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó esta, siendo tomada totalmente por sorpresa.

–Cualquier otro jugador de cartas habría optado por conseguir una de esas nuevas tarjetas de digimons poderosos para combatir. –explicó Matsuki. –Pero tú has permanecido fiel a la de Renamon, utilizándola como tú carta líder. –el chico la miró con fijeza. –Eres una gran Tamer, Rika.

La muchacha no supo que decir. Ella estaba muy bien acostumbrada a los halagos, siendo durante tantos años la Reina de los Digimons; pero es que Takato lo estaba haciendo de una forma tan honesta... que no supo realmente qué fue lo que le pasó. Rika sintió que sus mejillas ardían, y que le temblaban las rodillas como si de pronto se hubieran vuelto de gelatina. Takato vio en ese momento dentro de sus ojos. En las profundidades de su mirada de color violeta descubrió algo, algo que no había visto antes; de pronto el chico sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, y sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente.

–T-Takato... yo... –murmuró la chica en voz baja y temerosa.

–¿Qué... pasa...? –susurró él, completamente ido.

–Tengo que... ¡irme! –soltó Rika mientras tomaba sus cosas apresuradamente y salía corriendo del edificio, dejando sólo al confundido Takato.

–Rika...

- - -

_¡__Aaaargh__¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?!_ se reprendía Rika, mientras corría por el parque Chuo y recordaba lo tonta que se había comportado con Takato en la preparatoria momentos antes.

_¡__Se supone que soy la Reina __Digimon_ Pensaba desesperadamente _¡__La Reina __Digimon__ no se comporta como una chiquilla idiota!_ Rika frunció el entrecejo ante lo último y disminuyó el paso poco a poco.

_...¿__A quién quiero engañar? Hace años que dejé de serlo. Desde que..._

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, y miró alrededor; había corrido directamente hasta el antiguo refugio de Guilmon.

_¿__Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí?_

La chica recorrió con la vista la pequeña vivienda, y lentamente se acercó a ella, como si el refugio tuviera una especie de atracción magnética que la invitaba a entrar. Sacudió la cabeza y dudó momentáneamente. No había puesto un solo pie en ese lugar desde que Renamon se había marchado junto con el resto de los digimons de vuelta al mundo digital. Rika cerró los ojos. Durante años evitó ese sitio, incluso evitaba el parque Chuo. Todo le traía demasiados recuerdos que la entristecían. ¿Por qué habría de entrar ahí ahora¿Qué era lo que esperaba encontrar?

_Renamon__ se fue... ella ya no volverá_ se dijo a sí misma mientras se daba la vuelta tristemente.

Pero de pronto se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro.

_Pero... ¿Y si lo que él me dijo aquella vez era cierto?_

La pelirroja recordó vagamente aquella ocasión en la que tiempo después de haber terminado con el D-Leepa, Takato les había contado que la puerta dimensional hacia el Digimundo, que se encontraba en la casa de Guilmon, pudo abrirse por un breve instante que bien podría repetirse nuevamente. Por lo que Rika respiró profundamente, como armándose de valor, y caminó hacia la puerta para cerciorarse, hasta que chocó con algo.

–¡Ungh! –exclamó la chica.

–¿Rika? –escuchó que la llamaron.

La Tamer levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Henry Wong.

–¿Henry? –se extrañó Rika. –¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El chico se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

–Sólo daba un paseo. –murmuró éste, como no dándole mucha importancia.

–¿En el refugio de Guilmon? –preguntó Rika dubitativa. –Fue un paseo corto ¿no?

–¡No!... Bueno... es que yo... verás... desde la mañana que tengo una duda y por... eso... estoy... aquí... –balbuceó el Tamer ruborizándose.

La chica soltó una risita y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

–Ay, no te pongas así. –le sonrió ella. –Es broma.

Henry esbozó una débil sonrisa y respiró aliviado; por un momento temía haber estado haciendo el ridículo.

Cuando el chico volvió a mirarla, Rika se encontraba pensativa observando el ex-cubil del dinosaurio.

–¿Uh¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Henry de manera extrañada.

–No... nada. Lo que pasa es que... –la vista de la chica pasó del refugio, a Henry. –He tenido un presentimiento extraño todo el día.

Wong se sorprendió mucho y arqueó las cejas.

–¿Un... presentimiento¿Qué clase de presentimiento? –preguntó con interés.

Rika bajó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Una sensación... todo el día he tenido esta sensación... –la chica se mordió la uña del pulgar. –... Pero no puede ser... No es posible. –miró a Henry de nuevo. –... ¿O sí...?

El Tamer se rascó la cabeza.

–Rika... no te entiendo.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, después de un par de minutos, se dio una palmada en la frente, abrió los ojos y le sonrió al muchacho.

–Bueno Henry, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas. –comenzó a decir mientras se alejaba del lugar.

El chico Wong la vio alejarse; pero de improviso, apretó los puños. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que podía encontrarse a solas con Rika, y definitivamente no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad para confesarle lo que sentía. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

–¡Rika!

La Tamer se detuvo y se volvió para verlo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con extrañeza.

De repente Henry titubeó, y bajó la mirada, apretando los puños con más fuerza y sintiendo que su cara ardía.

–Rika... quería decirte, que...

La chica arqueó una de sus cejas. Henry suspiró.

–... Momantai (No te preocupes)... –y le sonrió. –Momantai.

Rika le sonrió también y levantó su pulgar.

–Lo haré Henry. ¡Hasta luego! –se despidió mientras bajaba los escalones del camino del parque. De pronto, se detuvo por un momento y le volvió a hablar: –¡Ah! Y si yo fuera tú, me iría derecho a mí casa ahora mismo... Después de todo trata de encontrarte. Facilítale las cosas.

–¿Qué?... ¿Rika, qué...? –soltó Henry

–¡Adiós!

Henry sólo se sentó y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

–Hay veces en las que no puedo entenderte... –resopló él.

- - -

_¿__Por qué Rika se comportaba tan extrañamente? Esa no es su forma de ser _–pensaba Takato Matsuki frunciendo el ceño, mientras deambulaba distraídamente por la calle. _Aunque no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así..._

Takato caminaba rumbo a su casa, estaba atardeciendo y parecía no tener mucha prisa por llegar a hacer los deberes; al parecer su pequeña charla con Rika había hecho que se olvidara de la risa misteriosa. El día había comenzado de forma tan extraña y parecía que a cada instante sus recuerdos del quinto grado se manifestaban en el con mayor insistencia, como si quisieran decirle algo. El año en el que se convirtió en Tamer y conoció a sus mejores amigos cobraba en su mente mayor relevancia con cada paso que daba ante su propia estupefacción.

_¿__Por qué?..._

Después de media hora, llegó a la panadería y con pesadumbre cruzó las puertas del local; sólo para toparse con que Juri estaba saliendo.

–¡Hola, Takato¿Apenas llegas? –sonrió la chica. –Hay cosas que no cambian ¿eh? –terminó de decir mientras guiñaba un ojo. –¡Adiós! –le dijo y se marchó.

–Ehhhh... ¡Adiós! –contestó Takato, entrando a la panadería y sin volverse siquiera a mirarla.

Pasó un rato. El chico cruzó el local, entró a la cocina, devoró algunas piezas de pan y mordisqueó algo de pescado frito mientras su mamá lo sacaba a empujones y le decía que su comida iba a servírsela en un plato como a un joven civilizado normal; se sentó a la mesa y charló un poco con la señora Matsuki, atendió el negocio un par de horas, y cuando se disponía a subir a su habitación para hacer la tarea se tiró al suelo y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

–¡Aaaaaaaaah¡¿Qué hice¡Juri pasó por mi lado y no me di cuenta¡¿En que diablos estaba pensando?!

De pronto se detuvo. Sabía muy bien en lo que había estado pensando.

Todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando en Rika. Últimamente ella se encontraba en sus pensamientos muy a menudo, y lo que ahora lo intrigaba era lo que él había visto esa tarde en su mirada. Inexplicablemente, sentía la extraña necesidad de volver a verla, y de mirar dentro de sus ojos otra vez. El chico frunció el ceño. Eso realmente era algo que sonaba muy estúpido, pero así era como se sentía.

_Me pregunto... ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a sentir esto?_ reflexionó intrigadamente.

En eso pensaba cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Lo que vio dentro lo dejó sin habla.

–Ji, ji, ji. –escuchó que alguien reía.

Takato frunció el ceño y parpadeó con asombro.

–...¿Guil...mon? –jadeó boquiabierto.

- - -

_**Continuará…**_


	2. El deseo

**El ****digivice**** de la amistad**

**Por: **Lince

**Capítulo 2**: El deseo

- - -

–¿Guilmon?

Takato se frotó los ojos varias veces, para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación.

Una pequeña criatura redonda, de color rojo brillante, ojos grandes y dorados, marcas negras en la cara, boca graciosa, cola pequeña de lagartija con la punta negra, cuatro patitas, y orejas que más bien recordaban a un par de alas de murciélago le sonreía desde su cama.

Se trataba de Gigimon, la etapa en entrenamiento de Guilmon. Takato sacudió la cabeza varias veces y parpadeó como si lo que estuviera frente a él fuera una especie de espejismo.

_¡__No puede ser! ... Esto debe ser un sueño_ pensó él, incrédulamente, mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta detrás suyo.

–Takato... Guilmon... volvió como te lo prometió... –susurró el pequeño con voz aguda y temblorosa desde su sitio.

El Tamer seguía paralizado en la puerta de su habitación. No reaccionó, hasta que vio las pequeñas lagrimas que llenaron los ojos del digimon.

–...Takato... –sollozó. –Seguimos siendo amigos... ¿verdad?

El muchacho pudo sentir cómo sus propias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_Esto es real. Es él... ¡De verdad es él!_

–¡Cómo dices esas cosas! –gritó el chico. –¡Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos!

El joven sacudió su cabeza y se lanzó hacia el pequeño digimon que lo esperaba.

–¡Guilmon!

_- - -_

–¡Gracias por la cena!

Henry se levantó de la mesa, y después de limpiar sus platos, se retiró a su habitación; iba caminando por el corredor cuando su hermana Suzie chocó con él.

–Suzie¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño.

La chica parecía muy alterada, pero feliz; le hacía señas a su hermano de que la siguiera, y se cubría la boca con las manos mientras daba saltos y gritaba: "¡Está aquí¡Regresó¡Está aquí!"

Henry sólo meneaba la cabeza.

–¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana.

Suzie respiró hondo y miró a su hermano directo a los ojos. Por un momento Henry pareció no entenderla, más luego arqueó las cejas, y ella le sonrió.

_Entonces... era eso..._ razonó Henry, frotándose la barbilla.

–¿En donde está? –soltó el chico.

–En tu cuarto¿En donde más? –se sonrió Suzie cruzándose de brazos y caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el resto de la familia.

Henry la miró sorprendido.

–¿No vas a venir? –balbuceó.

La chica se volvió y se puso el dedo índice sobre la boca.

–Shhhh, yo me encargaré de entretener a papá, y tú mientras podrás charlar con él ¿sí? –se marchó dando de saltos.

Henry se sonrió.

–Gracias. –susurró mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

_- - -_

_Vendrá, sé que lo hará. Ella está aquí_

Eso era lo que Rika se repetía mientras acomodaba con nerviosismo sus digicartas sobre su mesa de centro. Había regresado a su casa a toda prisa y casi no había comido nada durante la cena, ni siquiera había notado las miradas de extrañeza que su madre y su abuela le habían dirigido, las cuales rayaban en la preocupación paranoica de los padres que piensan que su hija podría tener un desorden alimenticio.

_¿__Por qué no quieres mostrarte?_

Después de un rato, pareció desesperarse, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar de vueltas por su habitación mordiéndose la uña, como si estuviera pensando en algo; de repente, se acercó a su escritorio y de dentro de un cajón sacó un pequeño objeto de color blanco y azul. Lo observó con detenimiento, era tan pequeño que cabía en una sola mano; su digivice.

_Renamon__, se que estás aquí ¿por qué no quieres aparecer?_

Se acercó a la ventana y miró la luna. Cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente, sosteniendo en su mano ese artefacto, dedicándose sólo a escuchar...

Le vino a la mente ese sonido antiguo, el susurrar del viento, el correr del agua; y por último, un palpitar, ese palpitar que ya había escuchado y sentido antes. Ese palpitar sincronizado por completo con el suyo...

La chica abrió los ojos, y se dio la vuelta.

Una pequeña bola peluda de ojos grandes y claros la miraba, tenía grandes orejas puntiagudas y nariz chica, sus cuatro patas eran pequeñas y su cola afelpada; sacudió su pelaje dorado y esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba sus pequeños colmillos.

Viximon, el pequeño zorro en etapa de entrenamiento meneó su cola.

–¿Rika?

- - -

–Gigimon, entonces tú eras el que se reía, sinvergüenza. –sonrió Takato mientras estrujaba al pequeño Digimon entre sus brazos.

–Ji, ji, ji. –Takato, es que ponías caras muy graciosas cuando Gigimon se reía.

–Me sacaste muchos sustos, Guil. –le reclamó el Tamer frunciendo el ceño.

–¿De verdad? –sonrió el pequeño soltando una risita. –Pero si eso no fue nada, comparado con lo que Terriermon y Renamon estuvieron haciendo.

–¿Terriermon y Renamon? –preguntó el Tamer con sorpresa mirando a su camarada. –¿Ellos también están aquí?

–¡Sí! –sonrió Gigimon mientras saltaba por todas partes. –Los tres cruzamos la puerta, para encontrar a nuestros Tamers.

Takato parpadeó varias veces, y luego corrió hacia un baúl que tenía junto a su cama, hurgó en el por un rato; hasta que sacó su digivice y lo miró con detenimiento, durante años pareció haber estado apagado y sin funcionar; pero, ahora el aparato indicaba que había digimons cerca, por lo que dedujo que Gigimon estaba en lo cierto y que probablemente Terriermon y Renamon ya se habrían encontrado con sus respectivos Tamers.

–¡Soy yo¡Soy yo! –saltó de repente el pequeño digimon mientras observaba con detenimiento una hoja de papel que había en el escritorio de su Tamer. Un retrato de Guilmon.

–¡Yay! –chilló el pequeño.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó el Tamer acercándose a su camarada.

–Sí, es muy bueno. Takato ha mejorado mucho, igual que Guilmon. –se sonrió el digimon y luego parpadeó varias veces como dándose cuenta de algo. –¡Takato¿Dónde están tus goggles?

El Tamer miró hacia arriba, sobre su cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no los uso. –se acercó de nuevo al baúl y revolvió en él hasta que sacó sus viejos goggles amarillos.

El digimon saltó de emoción cuando vio los lentes.

–Probablemente, ya ni siquiera me queden. –murmuró el chico mientras trataba de pasárselos por la cabeza. –No, creo que ya no me quedan. –gruñó mientras forcejeaba con el elástico de los goggles.

El pequeño digimon pareció decepcionarse. Pero el chico le sonrió y le dio una palmada.

–Ah, no importa Guil. Mañana temprano puedo comprar otros. ¿Qué te parece si me compro unos de color rojo? Así combinaremos¿No te parece?

El Digimon se estremeció y pegó de brincos.

Takato sonreía al ver a Gigimon; pero de pronto, el chico frunció el ceño.

–Pero, Gigimon. Si tú y los demás ya sabían en donde encontrarnos... ¿Por qué no se nos presentaron antes?

- - -

–¡Henry¡Henry! –gritaba una pequeña criatura parecida a un fantasma, sus pequeños ojos redondos y negros asemejaban cuentas, y un cuerno diminuto sobresalía de su frente, además de un par de orejas caídas y muy pequeñitas. El digimon saltó al hombro del chico, quién ahogó un grito.

–¡Terriermon¡Terriermon! ... quiero decir¡Gummymon! –gritó en voz baja el chico mientras sujetaba a su camarada con ambos brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El pequeño Gummymon parecía estar ahogándose, pero sonreía como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Estaba de vuelta con su Tamer y eso era lo que importaba.

–Henry... de nuevo me estás ¡APLASTANDO! –murmuró el pequeño que ya tenía la cara roja.

–Uh... lo siento. –se disculpó el Tamer mientras observaba a su camarada con detenimiento. –Mmmh¿Dijiste de nuevo? Eso quiere decir que fuiste tú el que estaba en el gimnasio cuando me caí ¿no?

–No. –respondió Gummymon. –Yo estaba debajo de ti, sí mal no recuerdo.

Los dos empezaron a reírse al recordar el suceso; pero de pronto, Henry se puso muy serio.

–¿Eh¿Qué pasa Henry? –preguntó el digimon.

–¿Por qué regresaron Gummymon? –soltó el Tamer con seriedad.

El pequeño guardó silencio.

–Mí papá nos dijo que los digimons nunca podrían regresar al mundo real cuando se cerró la puerta. –el chico bajo la mirada.

–Henry... no te entiendo. –murmuró Gummymon viendo a su Tamer con tristeza. –¿Acaso no querías que yo volviera?

El chico negó con la cabeza y apretó los puños.

–Gummymon, aún conservan dentro de ustedes los efectos del programa que construyó el equipo salvaje. Mi papá nos lo dijo cuando se fueron. Ustedes no pueden volver al mundo real sin sufrir una degeneración, así como la que ocurrió con el D-Leepa. ¡¿No lo entiendes¡Si permanecen aquí más tiempo se convertirán en un simple programa¡No quiero que te pase eso Terriermon!

–¡Henry! –gritó el pequeño, mientras unas lágrimas diminutas caían de sus ojos.

–¡Gummymon! –sollozó el Tamer abrazando al digimon. –No quiero que te suceda algo malo Gummymon... no quiero.

–Momantai... Henry, conocemos el riesgo que estamos corriendo.

- - -

–Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar, Rika. –susurró el pequeño digimon zorro.

Rika abrió y cerró la boca varias veces tratando de articular palabra, su pequeña camarada estaba sentada en su mesa de centro meneando la cola, (teniendo sumo cuidado en no tirar las cartas que su Tamer había estado acomodando)

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? A menudo, Rika pensaba en todo lo que le habría gustado decirle a su camarada cuando se marchó, y ahora que la tenía por fin enfrente, después de seis años, nada le cruzaba por la mente.

Pasaron un par de segundos, y la chica sólo sollozó y extendió los brazos.

–¡Viximon!

–¡Rika! –chilló el digimon saltando a los brazos de su Tamer.

–¡No puedo creerlo¡Estás aquí! –gimió la chica mientras abrazaba a su camarada.

Las dos se sentían felices de volver a verse, y las dos lloraron sin saber por qué, aunque no les importó.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Rika limpió sus lágrimas y levantó al pequeño digimon para verle los ojos. Eran tan hermosos como los recordaba. Viximon le devolvió una mirada penetrante, parecía querer encontrar algo dentro de la vista de su Tamer; después de un rato, el digimon sonrió y meneó la cola.

Rika frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Nada. –contestó el digimon con inocencia.

–¡Vamos! No puedes engañar a tu Tamer¿Qué te traes?

–Nada...

Rika comenzó a sacudir a su ahora pequeña camarada, que solo se reía mientras la zangoloteaban por el aire.

Después de un rato la chica pareció cansarse y mejor dejó a su camarada sobre la alfombra, donde empezó a tambalearse cerca de los pies de su Tamer.

–Mmm, creo que no me lo vas a decir ¿eh? –preguntó Rika.

–No, o al menos no por ahora. –contestó el pequeño digimon, sacudiendo la cabeza y sentándose agotadamente.

Rika le sonrió y se recostó en la alfombra junto a su camarada.

–Bueno, al menos ya es algo. Ya verás que te sacaré la verdad tarde o temprano, bola peluda. –murmuró Rika sonriéndole a su pequeña amiga que meneaba la cola entusiasmada. –Viximon, ahora quiero que me cuentes qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo. Supongo que te has divertido de lo lindo y has corrido un montón de aventuras sin mí.

Viximon parpadeó varias veces y soltó una risita ante la mirada de extrañeza de Rika.

–Has cambiado mucho, Rika. –pronunció la pequeña Viximon alegremente.

–¿Eh? –se sorprendió esta.

–Ese fue el principal motivo que tuve para no mostrarme antes, Rika, discúlpame.

La chica parpadeó.

–¿Qué por eso no te mostraste antes?

–Sí, es que a pesar de sentir tú presencia, y de encontrarte con Takato y los demás; debo decir que tuve muchas dudas.

Rika soltó una risita.

–Vamos, Viximon; no me digas que tratabas de encontrar a una niña. –sonrió la Tamer.

–No... Ya sabíamos que ustedes serían mayores, es sólo que... nunca pensé que te encontraría tan diferente. Eso es todo.

La pequeña versión de Renamon se acurrucó junto a Rika y cerró los ojos.

–¿Mmmh¿Qué pasa... Viximon...?

–Nada... es sólo que... estoy cansada. –susurró la pequeña.

Rika podía sentirlo, la energía de su digimon desaparecía lentamente.

_Será que..._

- - -

–Nos sorprendimos mucho cuando vimos lo grandes que se ven ahora, Takato. –pronunció Gigimon. –Por un momento pensamos que tal vez ya nos habían olvidado... pero Gigimon les dijo a los demás que si la puerta se nos había abierto de nuevo había sido porque nuestros Tamers deseaban vernos tanto, como nosotros a ellos.

–Con que eso era. –murmuró Takato.

–Sí, por eso Gigimon no pudo contener su felicidad al escuchar que Takato quería volver a ver a su camarada. Aunque fuera sólo una vez más...

El Tamer jadeó.

–¿Sólo una vez más? ... ¿A qué te refieres... Gigimon?

El digimon cerró los ojos y su imagen comenzó a parpadear como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer, mientras su Tamer lo sacudía consternado.

–¡Gigimon¡¿Qué te sucede?!

–...Takato...

El cuerpo de Gigimon comenzó a empequeñecer y se convirtió en Jyarimon, un digimon bebé, redondo, rojo, de ojos negros, boca pequeña y con orejas con forma de alas de murciélago. Takato sollozó, pues la degeneración en su amigo continuaba.

–... ¡NO¡Por favor! ... ¡no me dejes!

¡NO ME DEJES!

- - -

–Retrospectiva –

–Hemos vuelto, calu. –murmuró Calumon con tristeza mientras levantaba la vista hacia la esfera lejana que representaba al mundo real.

–Tenía que suceder algún día. Nuestra estancia en el otro lado no podía prolongarse demasiado, pequeño Calumon. –comentó Rokmon mientras bajaba la vista. –Nunca te olvidaré... Tamer Suzie.

Todos bajaron la vista y guardaron silencio.

–¡Son un montón de estúpidos! –gritó Impmon con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –¡Sí los humanos nos querían fuera de su cochino mundo real, nos podían haber dicho algo; después de todo no somos unos idiotas! –el digimon tipo demonio golpeaba el suelo con su puño mientras maldecía.

Renamon se arrodilló a su lado y puso una de sus patas sobre su hombro.

–Sé que vas a extrañar mucho a tus camaradas, Impmon. Yo nunca voy a poder olvidar a Rika.

Impmon la miró por unos instantes, luego abrazó al digimon zorro y comenzó a sollozar, para sorpresa de todos.

Guilmon levantó la vista y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_Takato... algún día, __Guilmon__ regresará a tú lado_

–Momantai. –les susurraba Terriermon a Guardromon y a MarineAngemon, que estaban muy tristes en un rincón.

Era una visión muy lamentable, hasta Cyberdramon lucía deprimido y acongojado, aunque no se acercaba a nadie ni permitía que nadie se acercara a él. En eso estaban los digimons cuando una voz atronadora retumbó a sus espaldas.

–Digimons que hacían equipo con los humanos, he aquí el pago que reciben por su lealtad ¡El ser echados del mundo real como si fueran basura! –se escuchó que gritaba Sutsemon, la bestia sagrada.

–¡Eso no es verdad! –reclamó Terriermon. –¡Las cosas no ocurrieron así! – gritó levantando su pequeño puño.

–Gran Sutsemon, si sólo supiera lo que sucedió realmente. –habló Rokmon.

Los demás digimons sólo miraban al dios con furia. No permitirían que la acción de los humanos fuera interpretada como la acción de sus Tamers.

–¡Cómo pueden justificarlos! –habló Sutsemon con fuerza.

–¿¡Cómo puede decir eso!? –gruñó Renamon con rabia.

–¡Sutsemon¡Ya basta!

La enorme ave de fuego se giró y se enfrentó al dragón Shinlonmon, quien había aparecido a espaldas de la bestia sagrada.

–¡Shinlonmon¿Qué, de nuevo piensas defender a estos digimons¡¿Hasta cuando piensas dejar de intervenir?! –reclamó Sutsemon.

–¡Hasta que dejes de hablar con necedad! Estos digimons, junto con los humanos se enfrentaron a nuestro Enemigo arriesgando sus propias vidas. ¡Tú los viste! –habló Shinlonmon hecho una furia.

Sutsemon guardó silencio y se disculpó con los pequeños digimons. Shinlonmon tomó aire y se dirigió hacia los mismos.

–Sé que han sufrido una pérdida muy grande. –susurró el dragón azul. –Pero el Digimundo ha quedado en muy malas condiciones. Me temo que tendremos que soportar la tristeza esta noche; debemos recuperar fuerzas, y comenzar a reconstruir nuestro mundo mañana, cuando haya luz.

Los digimons asintieron con pesadumbre y buscaron un buen sitio para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, las cuatro bestias sagradas se dispersaron hacia sus respectivas regiones, y enviaron diginomos en todas direcciones para esparcir la noticia de la reparación que debía llevarse a cabo.

Shinlonmon le pidió a Calumon que lo acompañara a su región y este aceptó, despidiéndose de los demás con tristeza; sabiendo que sus obligaciones como digientelequia lo separarían de sus amigos quizá para siempre. Más la tristeza le duró poco al pequeño Calumon, ya que Impmon le pidió a Shinlonmon que le permitiera viajar junto con ellos.

Guardromon y MarineAngemon decidieron viajar a la región de los Gekomons para ayudar en la reconstrucción de ese lugar. Y Cyberdramon sólo se despidió alejándose del grupo.

Los digimons se miraron sin hablar, hasta que se rompió el silencio.

–Yo... –murmuró Renamon. –Quiero decir... no es mí intención separarme de ustedes, ni pedirles que me acompañen; pero me gustaría viajar al bosque, quiero tratar de encontrar a los míos y ayudar en lo que pueda... –el digimon zorro bajo la mirada.

–Sí, tienes razón. –comenzó Terriermon. –... ¿Tú que piensas hacer Rokmon?

–Mmmh, creo que tomaré el camino de la puerta sur. –respondió este.

–¿Y tú Guilmon? – le preguntó Terriermon al dinosaurio rojo.

Guilmon guardó silencio por un momento y luego habló:

–Mmmmh... Guilmon irá con Renamon.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritaron todos al unísono.

El dinosaurio se encogió de hombros.

–No existen otros como Guilmon, no tendría a donde ir. Y Guilmon no permitirá que su amiga Renamon viaje sin compañía, acompañaré a Renamon y conoceré el bosque, estoy seguro que ese lugar se parecerá al sitio en donde Guilmon vivía. Además, tal vez resulte ser útil para la reconstrucción de la zona. Guilmon ayudará en lo que pueda.

–Gracias, Guilmon. –susurró Renamon sonriendo ligeramente.

El Digimon levantó su pata y sonrió.

–No tienes que agradecer Renamon.

–¡Entonces yo también iré con ustedes! –anunció Terriermon dando de saltos y posándose en el hombro de la zorra. –¿Lo ves? No puedes deshacerte de nosotros tan fácil.

Renamon se sonrió y abrazó a sus amigos.

El pequeño grupo se miró por última vez, y se despidieron los unos de los otros, haciendo la firme promesa de regresar a ese mismo lugar algún día.

Echando un último vistazo a la esfera del cielo, los digimons tomaron rumbos diferentes.

–Fin de la retrospectiva–

- - -

–Henry... fue maravilloso volver a... verte... –murmuró Gummymon débilmente.

El Tamer sólo sostenía al digimon en sus brazos y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

–No... ¡No!... ¡NO!... ¡GUMMYMON!

–Henry... éste fue... nuestro... deseo... no te culpes, por favor.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el pequeño cuerpo de su digimon comenzó a parpadear y se degeneraba a Zerimon, una pequeña criatura redonda con un cuerno pequeño, ojos grandes y negros y una cola larga. Henry se tiró de rodillas al suelo y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. Sabía que el fin se acercaba.

–...Terriermon...

- - -

–Retrospectiva –

–¿Por qué están aquí? –preguntó con intriga Shinlonmon dirigiéndose a Guilmon, Terriermon y Renamon quienes lo observaban desde el suelo.

–Sabe bien a lo que venimos. –respondió Renamon.

–Vimos cuando lo hiciste la primera vez. –dijo Terriermon.

–Sabemos que intentaste abrir la puerta hace mucho. –habló Guilmon dando un paso al frente.

Shinlonmon los miró sorprendido.

–¿Y qué si lo hice? –pronunció la bestia sagrada. –No funcionó. Sólo logré abrirla por unos instantes; no pude ayudarlos.

Guilmon dio otro paso al frente.

–Puedes intentarlo de nuevo... –animó el dinosaurio. –Puede funcionar esta vez.

El dragón meneó la cabeza.

–No poseo la fuerza para romper el muro, ni cruzar la frontera; tal vez lo lograría con la ayuda de los diginomos, pero aún así, temo decirles que si logran pasar al otro lado, no vivirían para contarlo.

Shinlonmon se detuvo en seco cuando vio que los digimons se arrodillaban y bajaban la cabeza en actitud implorante.

–... Por... favor... –murmuró Guilmon. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo... demasiado tiempo. Guilmon lo sabe. –levantó la mirada y le habló al dragón con lágrimas en los ojos. –Pero... Guilmon sabe que Takato también comparte el deseo de Guilmon. Guilmon lo cambiaría todo por volver a ver a Takato... verlo tan solo una vez más.

–... Conocemos los riesgos... y los aceptamos. –habló Terriermon.

–... Este es el camino que hemos decidido recorrer... –susurró Renamon. –...Por favor...

Los digimons parecían determinados. Shinlonmon los miró con admiración y cerró los ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–Fin de la retrospectiva –

- - -

–...Rika...

El pequeño digimon zorro apoyó su patita en la mano de su Tamer y cerró los ojos. –... Discúlpame.

Viximon se estaba convirtiendo en Reremon, un pequeño digimon bebé, redondo, de pelaje dorado, cola de zorro y ojos grandes y rasgados; el cuál se iba empequeñeciendo cada vez más.

Rika meneó su cabeza mientras sollozaba y levantaba a su camarada del suelo y la estrechaba contra su pecho.

–...Renamon...

Por un instante, Rika cerró los ojos. La Tamer pareció resignarse a la inminente degeneración que sufriría su camarada; pero, de improviso volvió a abrirlos, y apretó su puño. No permitiría que sucediera. No lo haría.

En un mismo instante, los Tamers se unieron al mismo pensamiento. como si de pronto se hubieran comunicado mentalmente los unos con los otros y hubieran tomado esa decisión tan repentina. No permitirían que sus amigos desaparecieran así como así. Lucharían. Aunque no supieran cómo.

Sujetaron sus digivices con fuerza y pusieron toda su fe en sus pensamientos.

_ Quiero... que __Guilmon__ sea siempre mí amigo, pase lo que pase_

_ Quiero... que __Terriermon__ permanezca a mi lado, no importa lo que suceda_

_ Quiero... que __Renamon__ y yo podamos estar juntas sin que nada se interponga_

Los digivices de los chicos despidieron una luz cegadora que cubrió a los digimons de los Tamers y evitó que desaparecieran. Los pequeños podían sentir que aquella fuerza extraña que los estaba forzando a desvanecerse, era remplazada lentamente por las voces de sus camaradas; las cuales sonaban con más fuerza a cada instante.

_...Takato... __Guilmon__ puede sentir tú fuerza..._

_...Henry... _

_...Rika... _

Los Tamers lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse concentrados en sus pensamientos. La vida de sus amigos dependía de ello. Ya no podían dar marcha atrás, y lo sabían.

Takato apretó los dientes y luchó junto con Guilmon contra la fuerza que intentaba separarlos. A distancia, lo mismo hicieron Henry y Rika.

Un resplandor de luz blanca salió de la ventana de Takato. Cuando la oscuridad volvió a apoderarse del lugar, lo único que podía apreciarse era al chico quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo abrazando al pequeño Jyarimon.

El Tamer abrió un ojo y observó a su camarada.

–...¿Jyari... mon? –preguntó el chico con algo de miedo en la voz.

–... Ta... ka... to... –respondió el digimon esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Jyarimon! –gritó Takato sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–¡Lo logramos! –jadearon ambos al mismo tiempo.

Takato no fue el único que festejó en esos momentos. Simultáneamente, Henry abrazaba a Zerimon mientras lo estrujaba con fuerza; y Rika saltaba por todo su cuarto siendo observada desde su escritorio por una sonriente Reremon.

Finalmente, la degeneración fue interrumpida por el firme deseo de los chicos para con sus camaradas.

El poder que había sido utilizado por el equipo salvaje y el Hypnos pareció dejar de funcionar sobre los pequeños digimons.

Ese fue un pequeño rayo de luz que atravesó la oscuridad de esa situación tan crítica.

Sin embargo, los Tamers descubrirían que era demasiado pronto para celebrar; pues sus camaradas seguían teniendo la apariencia de encontrarse en etapa bebé, y pudieron notar también que una extraña luz blanca los rodeaba; acrecentando más sus temores.

Probablemente, la fuerza de la carta roja de Shibumi seguiría afectando a los digimons si sus Tamers no actuaban rápido.

- - -

_**Continuará...**_


	3. La carta roja

**El ****digivice**** de la amistad**

**Por: **Lince

**Capitulo 3:**La carta roja

- - -

–¿Hola?... Perdón por llamar tan temprano. ¿Podría comunicarme con Henry?... Soy Rika.

El hermano mayor de nombrado se encogió de hombros y llamó al chico de ojos grises, que se levantó rápidamente del asiento que ocupaba frente a la mesa en la que la familia Wong desayunaba.

–¿Hola? Rika¿Qué sucede? –pronunció el joven, al levantar la bocina del aparato.

–Sabes muy bien para qué te estoy llamando Henry. –gruñó la pelirroja en tono amenazador. –No juegues conmigo. Sé que te ocurrió lo mismo anoche.

–...Uh... sí, lo sé. Hablé con Takato hace unos momentos... –balbuceó Henry mientras Rika seguía parlamentando del otro lado de la línea. –Espera, no hables tan deprisa. –interrumpió el chico chino. –Si vamos a discutir mejor la situación creo que deberíamos vernos en el parque... Sí, Takato va en camino ahora mismo... Rika, es necesario que la lleves contigo.

–Está bien, voy para allá. –soltó ella como respuesta.

–Nos vemos ahí, entonces.

Rika suspiró cuando colgó el auricular, y meneó la cabeza en respuesta a la mirada interrogante que le dirigía su camarada.

–Tendremos que ir al parque Chuo, Reremon; parece que no sólo a ti te está pasando esto.

Después de un rato, la chica se sentó a desayunar con suma cautela; había llegado a la mesa como usualmente lo hacía, aunque su mochila de la escuela se veía más abultada que de costumbre. Comió con rapidez y salió apresuradamente llevándose un pan con mantequilla en la mano y soltando un fugaz "¡Hasta luego!" antes de irse. Rumiko parpadeó sorprendida; pero, Seiko arqueó una ceja cuando vio el bolsillo de digicartas y el viejo digivice azul en el cinto de su nieta.

Después de correr algunas calles, Rika miró por sobre su hombro, y mirando hacia todos lados abrió despacio su mochila para acercarle la tostada a su pequeña camarada, quien estaba dentro de la bolsa de su Tamer.

–Toma, no es mucho, pero era lo más grande que podía llevarme sin levantar sospechas. Tal vez pueda comprarte algo de camino a la escuela.

–No es necesario que hagas eso, Rika. –replicó Reremon.

El Digimon sujetó el pan y comenzó a devorarlo dentro de la mochila de su Tamer, mientras ésta continuaba con su trote rumbo al viejo refugio de Guilmon.

–Reremon, sólo ten cuidado de no ensuciar mi tarea de ciencias sociales¿Sí?

- - -

–¿Qué sucede Henry? –preguntó el pequeño Zerimon mientras saltaba sobre la cama de su Tamer y veía la cara ceñuda de su pensativo camarada.

El chico meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

–Nada, Zerimon. Es sólo que espero que dé resultado.

–¡Momantai! Ya verás que funcionará.

–...Sí... –repitió él en un susurro distraído.

Henry checó la hora y se sobresaltó.

–¡Es tarde¡Debemos irnos ya! –dijo el joven, mientras agarraba todas sus cosas de la escuela, metía a Zerimon en su mochila, y se guardaba algo en el bolsillo.

Saliendo a toda velocidad de su cuarto, se despidió a la carrera de su familia, y salió del edificio corriendo rumbo al parque.

_Ojalá funcione..._ se dijo una última vez, como si buscara animarse a hacer algo indebido.

- - -

–¡Rika¡Por aquí! –llamó Takato, quien se encontraba de pie a la puerta del antes tan frecuentado refugio de piedra del parque Chuo.

La chica sonrió al verlo.

–¡Hola, Takato¿Henry no ha llegado? –preguntó.

El Tamer se encogió de hombros.

–No, hablé con él por teléfono temprano, no debe tardar en llegar.

–Mmmh. –Rika se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared.

Por un momento todo estuvo muy quieto hasta que de dentro del refugio salió dando de saltos la pequeña bola roja que era Jyarimon.

–¡Takato¡Rika y Renamon están aquí! –gritó mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y saltaba a su alrededor.

La joven comenzó a reírse y se arrodilló para palmear la cabeza del digimon.

–¡Hola, Guil! Se me había olvidado que tú también estabas aquí. ¿Ahora te llamas Jyarimon verdad? Takato siempre decía que ese sería tu nombre.

Jyarimon se sonrió, olfateó y comenzó a saltar de nuevo, viendo la mochila de la Tamer.

–¡Reremon¡Reremon! –chilló el pequeño.

Rika se descolgó la mochila y la abrió para dejar salir a su camarada, quien saltó fuera de la bolsa llevando en la boca medio pan.

–¡Jyarimon! –saludó el digimon zorro. –¿Quieres pan tostado? –le preguntó mientras le acercaba el pan.

–¡Yay¡Sí! –aceptó Jyarimon.

–¡Jyarimon, pero si acabas de desayunar! –soltó Takato reprobatoriamente.

Los pequeños digimons se pusieron a comer juntos, mientras sus Tamers los observaban.

Rika se rascó la cabeza.

_No recuerdo que __Renamon__ se llevara tan bien con __Guilmon_ Se encogió de hombros. _Bueno, supongo que después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos en el __Digimundo__, debieron de llegar a entenderse mejor_

La Tamer levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Takato, quien al parecer la había estado observando todo el tiempo. La chica se sonrojó.

–...¿Qué?... –preguntó tratando de sonar ruda pero sin conseguirlo.

El chico sonrió y apuntó hacia los pequeños Jyarimon y Reremon que jugueteaban en el césped.

–¿No es genial? Mira lo bien que se llevan ahora. Es como si hubieran cambiado por completo... –Takato miró a Rika directo a los ojos y tomó su mano. –Igual que nosotros. –susurró.

–...¿Eh?... –balbuceó la Tamer quien sentía que podía hacer una tontería en cualquier momento.

Los digimons habían suspendido sus juegos y se encontraban observando a sus Tamers con profundo interés.

Takato seguía viendo los ojos de la pelirroja, como si estuviera hipnotizado, y ella ahora lo miraba a él.

Takato sintió que se sonrojaba, no tenía la más mínima idea de porqué estaba actuando de esa forma.

_Rika..._

–...Rika... –comenzó a decir él. –... yo...

La Tamer abrió los ojos con asombro.

_No puede ser... ¡No puede ser!_ pensaba ella con aturdimiento.

–¡Hey muchachos¡Perdón por llegar tarde! –gritó Henry acercándose a toda velocidad.

Rika y Takato se separaron. Los pequeños digimons suspiraron decepcionados.

–¿Qué hay, Henry? –saludó Rika, como de costumbre, mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans y se aclaraba un poco la garganta.

Takato parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido de lo rápido que la chica se recuperaba.

Henry respondió el saludo con educación, pero volteó a ver a Takato con ojos chispeantes. Zerimon se salió de la mochila de su Tamer y se unió a los dos pequeños que estaban en el suelo.

Los jóvenes se miraron seriamente.

–Lamento citarlos tan temprano, pero es que creo tener la respuesta a nuestro problema. –murmuró el chico de cabello azul mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–¿Cómo¿Sabes qué les ocurre a nuestros digimons? –preguntó Rika arqueando una ceja.

Henry se sonrojó un poco, pero viendo a Takato de reojo frunció el ceño; sacó algo de su bolsillo, y se lo mostró a sus amigos, quienes ahogaron un grito.

–¡La carta roja! –jadeó Takato, viéndola con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Al ver la expresión de Matsuki, Henry esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Rika se apartó el fleco de la cara y miró al chico de ojos grises analíticamente.

–¿Por qué trajiste esa cosa? –cuestionó la pelirroja molesta. –¿No es por esa carta por la que estamos aquí?

Henry tragó saliva, por un momento Rika había mostrado esa vieja actitud de Reina Digimon que hace mucho no se le veía.

–Así es... esta es la carta roja del señor Mizuno (Shibumi). Yo la guardé conmigo ese día, y como ven la sigo conservando. Sólo que a diferencia de aquella ocasión. –murmuró Henry observando la carta. –Esta vez nos va a beneficiar.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Takato de forma intrigada.

–Yo me encargué de alterar los parámetros de la carta para que los efectos en nuestros digimons sean los contrarios a sus intenciones originales. –explicó Henry, sosteniendo la carta entre sus dedos. El chico miró a los pequeños monstruos que estaban en el césped. –Supongo que ese brillo blanco que los rodea se debe a que las instrucciones de la carta roja son muy fuertes y aún intenta llevar a cabo una degeneración en ellos.

–¿Será eso? –murmuró Takato pensativamente.

–¿Y sí no es eso, entonces qué? –lo cuestionó Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Olvídalo! –se le enfrentó Rika. –¡No pienso volver a utilizar esa maldita carta, por muy alterada que esté!

–Piénsalo Rika, no tenemos muchas opciones en estos momentos. O actuamos ahora ó la degeneración continuará. –habló Henry tratando de convencerla. –estoy seguro de que los cálculos están correctos. Pasé toda la noche revisándolos. Por favor, confía en mí.

El chico Wong la miró con decisión. Rika posó la mirada en Reremon, suspiró y cerró los ojos.

–Está bien. Usaré la carta. –murmuró la pelirroja.

–Igual yo. –intervino Takato.

–Bien. –susurró Henry, sacando su digivice. –Ya saben lo que tenemos que hacer.

Takato y Rika asintieron y levantaron sus digivices mientras Henry pasaba la carta roja, y esta se deslizaba por los digivices de los demás, despidiendo una luz de color rojo. El aura blanca que cubría a los digimons fue sustituida por una rojiza, los pequeños comenzaron a crecer y regresaron a su etapa de entrenamiento. Después, el aura roja desapareció, y dejó a los pequeños monstruos recostados en el suelo.

Los Tamers levantaron a sus camaradas para ver si no les había pasado algo malo; pero respiraron con alivio cuando vieron que sólo estaban dormidos.

–¿Funcionó? –preguntó Takato.

–Eso creo. –murmuró Henry.

–¿Por qué están inconscientes? –inquirió Rika.

–Bueno... –comenzó El chico de ojos grises.

–¡Se nos va a hacer tarde! –gritó Takato viendo su reloj.

Los Tamers salieron corriendo a toda velocidad con sus camaradas en los brazos rumbo a la escuela.

- - -

–Takato¿Qué pasó contigo¿Por qué no llegaste a la primera hora?

Hirokazu y Kenta alcanzaron a Takato en el corredor mientras se dirigían a la clase de matemáticas.

–Lo siento. –respondió el Tamer rascándose la nuca. –Tuve algunos problemas está mañana.

–Vamos, Takato. –habló Kenta. –Si llegas tarde por quedarte dormido debes ahorrar las excusas para los profesores y no gastarlas con nosotros.

Takato gruñó un poco, suspiró, y luego abrió su mochila, enseñándoles a sus amigos al pequeño digimon que dormitaba adentro.

Los chicos jadearon.

–Oye¿Qué no es ese... Guilmon? –balbuceó Hirokazu, mirando sorprendido el interior de la mochila de su amigo.

–¡No puede ser! –soltó Kenta. –¿Los digimons regresaron? –sonrió esperanzado. –¿En dónde está MarineAngemon?

Takato meneó la cabeza.

–No lo sé, creo que los nuestros fueron los únicos que cruzaron la frontera entre el mundo real y el digital. –El Tamer miró de reojo a su camarada. –Y no sé aún si logren recuperarse.

Los tres amigos guardaron silencio.

- - -

–Henry¿En dónde estuvieron Rika y tú¿Por qué no llegaron a Literatura? –preguntó Juri preocupada durante el receso.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–En el parque Chuo. Habíamos quedado de vernos ahí temprano porque teníamos que arreglar... un asunto. –titubeó el Tamer. No estaba muy seguro de si le debía decir lo del regreso de los digimons; tal vez eso la entristecería, y no quería hacerla sentir mal con el recuerdo de Leomon.

Por algún motivo extraño, Juri pareció decepcionarse.

–Oh, ya veo. –murmuró ella en voz baja. –...¿Y todo salió bien?

El chico Wong arqueó las cejas mientras mordía uno de los panecillos que llevaba de almuerzo.

–Mmmh, más o menos. Al principio Rika estaba algo recelosa y no se decidía; pero finalmente pude convencerla de hacer lo correcto y todo salió bien. No fue nada como para preocuparse, Juri, de veras.

Katou abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

–Pero... ¿Y Takato? –preguntó la chica.

Henry frunció el ceño.

–Ah, el también aceptó. Claro, si él también estaba allí... si cuando llegué al parque los encontré muy juntitos y tomados de la mano. Pero claro, que se hicieron como los que no habían hecho nada. Cómo si fuera estúpido.

El Tamer no se dio cuenta de que había pensado eso último en voz alta. Los ojos de Juri se iluminaron como si tuvieran una flama dentro al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras. De pronto, Juri al ver a Henry, sintió que se ruborizaba, y sin darse cuenta apretó tan duro la caja de jugo que tenía en sus manos, que salpicó toda la mesa y parte de su falda.

–Juri... ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el chico de ojos grises, mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzarse una servilleta y ayudar a la castaña a limpiar el accidente.

–N-Nada. –soltó ella con rapidez, pasando un par de paños sobre la superficie mojada mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con el chico. –T-Tengo que irme. –balbuceó nerviosa al levantarse de golpe y tumbar el frasco de la sal.

Wong se enderezó en su sitio, tratando de detenerla, pero Juri se fue corriendo, dejándolo sólo y confundido.

–¡Juri! ... Me pregunto... ¿Qué le pasará? –murmuró el Tamer, rascándose la nuca.

–Momantai. –susurró el pequeño Digimon, saliéndose de la mochila de su Tamer.

–Gummymon ¿Quieres uno? –ofreció Henry acercándole a su camarada su almuerzo.

–¡Mmmmm¡panecillos! –chilló lanzándose al ataque sobre el almuerzo de su Tamer.

El chico Wong desvió la mirada hacia el lugar por el que Katou se había marchado y frunció el ceño.

–Juri...

- - -

_¿__Por qué¡Por qué!_ Pensaba Juri mientras corría por los terrenos de la escuela y trataba de dejar de llorar, con todas sus fuerzas. Se detuvo detrás del gimnasio y se recargó junto a la pared respirando aceleradamente y sollozando de vez en cuando.

_¿__Por qué, Henry¿Por qué? Siempre pensé que a ella le gustaba Takato_ Pensó Katou.

_Al principio debo admitir que llegué a sentir algo por él, simpatía quizás; digo, él siempre fue muy tierno conmigo y después de todo, él hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarme del D-__Leepa__; pero... siento que Takato me protege y me cuida como un hermano, es dulce y un gran amigo; pero, no más._

Juri sabía que el Tamer de los goggles había tenido sentimientos muy profundos hacia ella desde que iban en la primaria, pero nunca se formalizó algún tipo de relación entre ambos, porque Juri sentía que no habría podido corresponderle a Takato de la misma forma, y no le había parecido justo lastimarlo de esa manera. La chica cerró los ojos.

_Sé que debe haber sido muy difícil para él tratar de superarlo... Por eso cada vez que puedo le regalo una sonrisa, para que recuerde que somos buenos amigos... Pero con Henry es distinto... muy distinto_

La chica abrió los ojos y tomó aire, como pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Apretó los puños. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Si Rika tenía planeado jugar con los dos chicos, Juri no se lo permitiría.

_Rika..._

- - -

–Hola, me gustaría llevar un emparedado, un jugo y unas galletas de chocolate. –pidió Rika extendiendo un billete a una sonriente mujer en la cafetería de la escuela.

–¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó ésta extendiéndole a Rika las cosas que había pedido.

–Eh... No. Así está bien. –respondió la chica recibiendo su cambio y tomando sus cosas. –Gracias.

Rika salió de la cafetería y se encaminó al patio de la escuela. Ahí se sentó a la sombra de un árbol oculto de la mirada de la gente, y llamó:

–¿Viximon?

Su pequeña camarada salió de entre unos arbustos cercanos y se abalanzó sobre las compras de su Tamer.

–¿Las trajiste? –preguntó olfateando y meneando la cola.

–Sí, aquí las traigo. –se sonrió Rika mientras le abría a su digimon un paquete alargado. –No sabía que te gustaban las galletas de chocolate.

La pequeña tomó una galleta y comenzó a mordisquearla con rapidez.

–Hay muchas cosas que nunca supiste de mí. –dijo el digimon, esbozando una sonrisa.

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó la chica sonriendo también. –A ver ¿Cómo cuáles?

–Mmmm... pues... –pensaba, hasta que levantó las orejas un par de veces. –¡Ah¡Rika, alguien viene! –susurró ocultándose de nuevo en los arbustos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la Tamer arqueando una ceja y poniéndose de pie para ver quién se aproximaba.

Dio unos cuantos pasos fuera de su escondite y se topó con Juri, quien la miraba con furia.

–¿Juri? –murmuró la joven.

Katou no habló.

–Hey¿qué pasó?... pensé que por lo menos me preguntarías en dónde había estado a primera hora... ¡No vas a creer lo que sucedió! –dijo la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

–No es necesario que me lo digas. –la cortó Juri.

–...¿Ah... no?... –preguntó Rika algo confundida. –¿Qué, ya lo sabes?

La sonrisa de Rika vaciló ante la mirada de su amiga.

–¡Eres una falsa, Rika Nonaka! –ladró Juri.

–¿¡Qué!? –soltó la pelirroja jadeando. –¡¿Juri, que pasa?! –la cuestionó acercándose a ella.

–¡No hagas como que no sabes! –gruñó Katou apretando los puños y dando un paso hacia atrás. –¡Yo ya sabía lo de Takato!... y sin embargo... ¡Me haces esto con Henry¡Pensé que eras mi amiga!

–Juri... no te entiendo... –balbuceó Rika, mirándola con asombro. Nunca antes había visto a Juri tan alterada. La última vez que Rika había visto a Juri así, había sido cuando Gallantmon y Beelzemon entablaron aquella terrible pelea en el Digimundo; al morir Leomon.

–Juri...¿De qué estas...?

–¿Sabes una cosa? –la cortó Juri con cierto dejo de desesperación e ironía. –Creo que voy a entrar al torneo de Tamers este año. No creo que patear el trasero de la "Reina Digimon" resulte tan complicado ahora que ella se encuentra enfrascada en asuntos de mayor importancia. –terminó con sorna, mientras la apuntaba desafiantemente.

Rika apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su _mejor amiga_ le hablaría de esa manera por algo de lo que se suponía debía alegrarse; o al menos eso era lo que la pelirroja pensaba. Por un momento a Rika la invadió un profundo deseo de propinarle un puñetazo a Juri con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contuvo.

Rika sacudió la cabeza y miró con incredulidad a Juri. Todo debía de ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

Hubo un momento muy tenso, hasta que Katou habló:

–¡Te veré en el torneo de cartas, Nonaka! –soltó Juri, rebuscando algo en su bolsillo y lanzando a los pies de la pelirroja una digicarta que cayó bocabajo de forma dramática. –Allí ajustaremos cuentas entonces. –declaró, desafiando a su mejor amiga.

Rika sólo la miraba, incapaz de creer lo que Juri estaba haciendo.

–Voy a derrotarte... –prometió Katou, alejándose del lugar.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso se escuchó, pero a Rika no le importó no volver a clases.

La pelirroja recogió la carta del suelo, la observó y bajó la mirada. Se sentía impotente y furiosa.

_Juri__...¿__Por qué?_ se dijo Rika, mordiéndose el labio.

La pelirroja se quedó ahí, inmóvil, hasta que fue sacada de las deliberaciones que apenas se estaba planteando.

–Rika¿Estás bien? –se escuchó que una voz la llamaba desde los arbustos. La chica pudo ver una gran figura acercándose a ella.

La joven frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Renamon?

Rika se frotó los ojos varias veces. Viximon acababa de alcanzar la etapa rookie. No cabía duda que aquel digimon era su camarada; y sin embargo, se veía diferente.

Hacia años, la zorra sobrepasaba la estatura de su Tamer por algunos cuantos centímetros, ahora Renamon debía medir sus buenos dos metros, o quizá más; sus garras se veían afiladas y fuertes; sus piernas dejaban ver que el digimon era capaz de correr grandes distancias y de dar saltos más altos; su figura de kitsune seguía siendo la de siempre, y su pelaje dorado brillaba como si fuera de oro. Parecía que la estancia del digimon en el mundo digital le había hecho mucho bien. Renamon meneó su larga cola y miró a su Tamer con fijeza. La muchacha titubeó pero le devolvió la mirada, enfrascándose por unos momentos en esos brillantes ojos celestes; esos ojos que a pesar de los años seguían siendo los mismos, claros, profundos y misteriosos.

Rika cayó en la cuenta de que al igual que ella, su camarada también había crecido.

El Digimon dio un paso al frente y abrazó a su Tamer.

Sintiendo que toda su fuerza la abandonaba, Rika sólo sollozó, y se echó a llorar en el hombro de su compañera.

–Renamon...

- - -

–¡Oye, Takato! –llamó Hirokazu apresuradamente alcanzando al chico en las escaleras cuando finalizaron la penúltima clase del día.

–¿Mmh¿Qué pasa? –respondió éste.

–¿Qué acaso ya piensas irte? –preguntó Kenta que había llegado después de Hirokazu.

Takato vaciló un poco y asintió con la cabeza acercándose un poco hacia sus amigos.

–Sí, verán, es que creo que Gigimon no se encuentra muy bien y no creo que sea buena idea llevarlo a casa tan rápido, todavía. –susurró mientras les señalaba a Hirokazu y a Kenta la mochila que llevaba en su espalda, la cuál se había vuelto más pesada en las últimas horas. –Así que lo llevaré a su antiguo refugio en el parque, para asegurarme de que todo esté bien con él antes de llegar a mí casa sin levantar ninguna sospecha. –suspiró mientras meneaba la cabeza. –Por eso tengo que irme antes, muchachos.

Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio un momento y luego sonrieron.

–No te preocupes, Takato. –le dijo Hirokazu. –Yo me encargaré de disculparte con el profesor de la última clase.

–Sí, igual yo. –se apresuró a decir Kenta.

Takato sonrió agradecido a sus amigos y salió del plantel escolar para encaminarse al parque Chuo.

- - -

–Juri¿Sabes si le sucedió algo a Rika? –preguntó una chica de cabello oscuro al finalizar la penúltima clase. –Como se fue después del descanso sin decir nada... Digo, tú la viste, sólo tomó sus cosas y se marchó. Se veía muy rara, nunca antes la había visto así. Ni siquiera se disculpó con el profesor. Debo admitir que me dio algo de miedo... ¿Sabes si se sintió mal o algo así?...

–No, no sé nada. –la cortó Juri molesta mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas y salía del salón en silencio.

–¡Uy¿Qué le pasa? –murmuró la joven ofendida.

–Parece que es un mal que se contagia. –respondió otra chica.

–Víboras... –murmuró Juri encaminándose hacia la siguiente clase.

Henry la miró sorprendido y al igual que el resto del grupo, se preguntaba qué podía haber ocurrido entre las que se pensaba que eran las mejores amigas.

Juri pensaba que aunque hubiera discutido con la pelirroja, no debía andar por ahí divulgándolo por todas partes; ese problema era asunto de Rika y de ella, y de nadie más. Eso ya era algo que resolverían por ellas mismas. Juri tragó saliva recordando lo que había sucedido a la hora del receso, y se estremeció con el hecho de pensar en enfrentarse a Rika en el torneo de Tamers y al darse cuenta de que la competencia iba a llevarse a cabo ese mismo sábado.

_Dios¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?_

Por un momento Juri pensó en echarse para atrás con su desafío, pero sabía muy bien que Rika jamás se lo perdonaría. Después de todo, como Reina de los Digimons, nunca había rechazado un reto con las cartas, y menos si se trataba de un torneo. Además había que ver que Juri le había tirado enfrente esa tarjeta... La cosa iría en serio entre ellas.

Juri aminoró el paso y se recargó en la pared del pasillo.

_Juri Katou¡No puedes acobardarte ahora! Lanzaste un desafío y ahora tienes que cumplir, no importa lo que suceda. Recuerda que Rika te ha traicionado..._

- - -

–¿Rika?... ¿Me estás escuchando?

Renamon miraba con preocupación a su Tamer, quién estaba de nuevo en el parque Chuo, sentada a la puerta del refugio de Guilmon, que observaba con detenimiento la carta que Juri había dejado caer a sus pies hacía unas cuantas horas. Era curioso pensar cómo en tan poco tiempo, de nuevo se encontraba rondando por ahí como cuando era una niña, como si la pequeña casa de piedra ocultara algún remedio milagroso para las penas. La pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia el interior del cubil, y entornó los ojos, al sentir la extraña sensación de que la oscuridad de la pared se alargaba y parecía extenderse como un camino muy largo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante cuando le pareció escuchar que alguien la llamaba, el sonido del mar agitándose le resonaba en los oídos...

–¿Rika¿Sí me oyes? –repitió Renamon sintiéndose un poco importuna.

Rika se estremeció en su sitio, y volvió a hacerse el silencio. La pared oscura del refugio había recuperado su apariencia de siempre. La Tamer meneó la cabeza y miró a su camarada como si acabara de salir de un sueño muy profundo.

–¿Mmh¿Qué, dijiste algo?... –preguntó con somnolencia. –Lo siento, creo que no estaba prestando atención. –se disculpó, todavía viendo de reojo hacia el interior de la casilla.

Renamon sólo suspiró y se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

–¿Sabes? No puedo creer que Juri hiciera algo como esto. –susurró la zorra. –Aunque ha pasado tiempo, ella siempre ha sido una persona amable. Estoy segura que todo debe ser un error... Rika¿por qué no intentas hablar con ella y arreglas las cosas? –propuso Renamon como si eso fuera lo más obvio y simple del mundo.

Rika se cruzó de brazos y resopló con enfado.

–No. No pienso disculparme por algo que no hice. –gruñó molesta en una típica rabieta adolescente.

–No te sugerí que te disculparas, sólo que hablaras. –recordó Renamon.

–Aún así, no pienso hacerlo. Ella es quién debería disculparse por ser tan idiota.

El digimon del tipo información sólo giró sus ojos por el comentario. Al parecer, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que aunque esa muchacha pelirroja que estaba junto a ella hubiera cambiado ciertos aspectos de su vida, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma Rika de carácter fuerte e irascible que había sido una vez de niña.

Digimon y Tamer permanecieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Renamon comenzó a reírse de la nada. Rika se confundió mucho, pues recordaba vagamente haber visto sonreír a Renamon alguna que otra vez; pero nunca la había visto con un ataque de risa como aquel.

–¿Renamon? –preguntó Rika riendo también. –¿Qué pasa¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La zorra tomó un poco de aire y comenzó a hablar.

–Lo que pasa es que esto me recordó una pelea que tuvimos Guilmon, Terriermon y yo en el Digimundo hace tiempo. –se sonrió Renamon, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Ah, sí? –cuestionó Rika intrigada. –¿Y por qué?

Renamon recuperó la compostura, sacudió las orejas y miró a su Tamer.

–Creo que tendré que contarte después, Rika. Takato y Guilmon se aproximan. –susurró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Eh¿Qué? –soltó la pelirroja con nerviosismo y levantándose de inmediato, con la clara intención de escapar del lugar.

Sin embargo, Takato apareció de entre los arbustos, seguido por Guilmon. El muchacho llevaba unos goggles de color rojo puestos sobre la cabeza y miraba con cierto desconcierto a la pelirroja, ya que se suponía que ella, al igual que él, debía de encontrarse en la escuela.

Guilmon, que parecía más grande y fuerte que hacía seis años, sonrió con todos los dientes y se abalanzó a embestir a Renamon, quién cayó bajo el peso del dinosaurio rojo y soltó una risita antes de desaparecer del lugar. El digimon del tipo virus olfateó el aire un par de veces y de improviso corrió hacia adentro del parque, donde se perdió de vista.

Takato y Rika solo vieron la escena con extrañeza y después de algunos segundos soltaron una carcajada ante el comportamiento que habían estado mostrando sus camaradas recientemente. Pero de pronto, las risas cesaron y sólo quedaron ellos dos ahí, mirándose, y sin articular palabra alguna.

- - -

_**Continuará…**_


	4. El torneo de cartas

**El ****digivice**** de la amistad**

**Por: **Lince

**Capítulo 4**: El torneo de cartas

- - -

Por unos momentos, Takato y Rika permanecieron ahí en silencio, sólo mirando el piso y sin saber qué decir o hacer. Takato parecía nervioso pero también se veía de cierta forma, feliz; tal vez por volver a encontrarse con Rika, tal vez por sentir esa sensación en su estómago nuevamente; como si volara, como si de pronto nada en el mundo tuviera importancia más que el estar allí con ella. El chico salió de su ensueño cuando se percató de que Rika volvía a sentarse en el suelo, como resignándose a hablar con el chico Matsuki.

–¿Umh, Rika? –murmuró Takato lentamente mientras se acercaba con cautela a donde se encontraba la pelirroja y se sentaba frente a ella.

La chica levantó la vista y sonrió débilmente.

–Hola, "Goggles". –susurró Rika observando los lentes que Takato llevaba en la cabeza. –¿También te escapaste de clases?

Takato meneó la cabeza y se ajustó los visores. Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar de nuevo el viejo apodo que Rika siempre le había dirigido a causa de sus lentes.

–Sí, es que tuve algunos problemas con Guilmon y... ¡¿Te escapaste de clases?! –preguntó atónito.

Rika se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Eso importa? –respondió molesta.

–¡No!, no es eso. –dijo Matsuki con rapidez. –Lo que pasa es que pensé que tú ya no hacías esas cosas... –susurró.

La chica arqueó una ceja.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno... este... tu sabes... –balbuceó él.

Rika miraba a Takato fijamente, y eso lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Tragó saliva. ¿Porqué de pronto sentía la garganta tan seca¿y por qué Rika tenía esa mirada tan extraña? No era la que el chico había visto en ella últimamente. No. Era diferente, la que él recordaba haberle visto cuando eran niños. Una mirada fría y penetrante.

–¿Y bien? –se impacientó Rika. –¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Goggles¿Vas a quedarte ahí balbuceando? Termina, anda. –gruñó.

Takato la miró sorprendido, sin saber que hacer. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

–Rika, oye... yo...

De pronto Takato jadeó cuando le cayó encima un aturdido dinosaurio rojo. El chico cedió ante el peso y cayó de cara al suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas. Guilmon meneaba la cola y se reía mientras miraba a Renamon, quién también se reía. Al parecer habían estado peleando entre ellos y la zorra había lanzado al enorme reptil con demasiada fuerza a través de los arbustos.

–¡Guilmon! –jadeó el chico. –¡Quítateme de encima! –gritó tratando de salir del peso de su compañero

–Lo siento Takato. –respondió el digimon, levantándose de inmediato y liberando al sofocado Tamer.

–Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. –susurró Renamon inclinando la cabeza. –Yo me encargo. –pronunció mientras le daba un zape al dinosaurio y le susurraba algo en el oído.

Takato arqueó las cejas cuando vio que Guilmon se sorprendía y que después lo miraba a él de forma extraña, y esbozando una sonrisa.

–¿Guilmon? –murmuró El tamer.

–Vuelvo enseguida, Takato. –respondió el digimon sonriendo con todos los dientes. –No me tardo. –y desapareció de la vista junto con Renamon.

El chico parpadeó incrédulo y suspiró. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo últimamente? Parecía que todo el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

–¿Estás bien? –susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Takato se volvió y miró a Rika que lo veía divertida, sus ojos habían vuelto a mirarlo con ternura, y el chico se sonrojó.

–No pasa nada. –respondió él. –Guilmon me sorprendió. En realidad yo quería preguntarte si tú estabas bien. –susurró.

Rika se sonrojó igual que el chico y desvió la mirada mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–Pues a mi no me lo parecía. –dijo Takato de forma suspicaz. –¿Te pasó algo malo?

–No. –mintió ella. –Perdona.

–Rika, sé que algo te está molestando. Hace años que te conozco¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no me diera cuenta de que algo te sucede? –sonrió él.

–B- bueno, este... es que yo... –balbuceó Rika pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

–¿Ajá?... –apremió el chico.

Rika se estremecía internamente. Algo no estaba bien. ¡Sus labios se estaban moviendo sin que ella pudiera controlarlos!, la obligarían a decir algo sobre lo que todavía no estaba muy segura... pero es que... Takato estaba tan cerca, y le sonreía tan tiernamente... Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Pero qué diablos le estaba pasando?

_Tranquila... no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería_ Pensó para si misma.

–¿Rika? –llamó Takato sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Uh? –soltó la chica mirando los ojos de Matsuki y sintiendo que se perdía dentro de ellos. Sus labios comenzaron a formar palabras en su boca. –Takato yo...

_¡__Aaargh__¿__por__ qué¡No!_ Pensó Rika.

–...quería decirte... que yo...

_¡__No puedo hacerlo¡No¿¡Por qué a mí!?_

Takato la veía como si estuviera en una especie de trance y sólo movía lentamente la cabeza, como si la animara a seguir adelante. Rika de pronto reaccionó, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

–¡Tuve una discusión con Juri! –gritó.

Matsuki jadeó y se cayó al suelo. Obviamente él esperaba escuchar otra cosa de los labios de la pelirroja, y la declaración lo tomó por sorpresa.

–¡No lo puedo creer! –susurró Takato cuando se recuperó. –¿Y cómo pasó?... ¿Rika?

Rika parecía seguir repasando un montón de ideas diferentes en su cabeza, ante la desconcertada cara del joven Matsuki; sin embargo, de inmediato recuperó la compostura apartando la vista de ese chico que la ponía tan nerviosa.

–Jamás pensé que sucedería algo así. –murmuró Rika con tristeza. –Es extraño.

Takato la miró sorprendido. Sabía que Juri y ella se habían vuelto muy unidas desde los eventos en el Digimundo y todo eso, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a ver a la pelirroja en un estado como ese, abatida y pensativa por una simple discusión con una amiga. El chico sonrió ligeramente. Realmente Rika había aprendido a valorar ese sentimiento y era por eso que le dolía tanto. Antes, ni remotamente le habría importado el hecho de que Katou la odiara; pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Matsuki apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica Nonaka y guiñó un ojo.

–Todo se va a solucionar, Rika. –la animó. –Ya lo verás.

–Mmmm... no lo sé. –murmuró la pelirroja mientras giraba en sus dedos la carta que Juri le había lanzado.

–¿Esa es de ella? –preguntó Takato arqueando las cejas cuando vio el dibujo que se presentaba en la parte delantera de la tarjeta.

–Más o menos. –contestó Rika con simpleza. –¿Te acuerdas cuando le enseñé a Juri a jugar con las cartas?

–Cómo olvidarlo. –se sonrió Takato cruzándose de brazos. –Fue cuando Vikaralmon llegó a la ciudad. Recuerdo que Juri se encontraba muy triste porque no había logrado convertirse en Tamer de Leomon, y entonces nos pidió que le enseñáramos a jugar, mostrándonos una enorme colección de cartas de Digimon; fue cuando tú te ofreciste a enseñarle¿no?

–Así es. –corroboró Rika. –Juri tenía una colección muy buena de tarjetas de digimons pero no tenía muchas cartas opcionales. –recordó con nostalgia. –Así que le regalé una de las mías... Esta misma. –le dijo a Takato mostrándole la cara de la digicarta.

–Entonces se trata de algo serio si es que ha regresado a ti. –observó el chico.

–Muy serio. –pronunció la pelirroja con lentitud. –Juri va a retarme en el torneo de Tamers catódicos del sábado.

Takato jadeó sorprendido y miró a Rika boquiabierto. ¿Qué motivaría a Juri a lanzar un desafío como ese?

–¿P- pero que vas a hacer? –balbuceó él.

Rika se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Rika sabía que eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que Juri se enojaba, y ya no digamos con ella, por lo que todo debería tratarse de un error ¿Pero cómo arreglarlo todo? Su orgullo le impedía ofrecer una disculpa directa, porque después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo. Juri no le dirigiría la palabra el resto de la semana y ella tampoco lo haría... ¿Pero y si lograban entablar una conversación indirectamente? Se mordió la uña nerviosamente. ¿Qué probabilidades tenía Juri de llegar a un enfrentamiento contra ella en alguna ronda eliminatoria? Muy pocas. ¿Y en alguna etapa más adelante¿En cuartos o en semifinales? Tal vez... ¿Pero y aún así¿Hablaría con ella en esos momentos?...

–¿Rika? –la llamó Takato, sacándola de sus pensamientos. –Si no lo haces, jamás vas a averiguarlo.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al momento de tenderle la mano a Takato y ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Tienes razón, Goggles. –dijo Rika decidida. –La enfrentaré, y aclararemos todo entonces. Confío en que Juri logrará alcanzarme.

–¡Así se habla! –sonrió el chico de manera entusiasta. –¿Ya ves¿Qué es lo que harías sin mí? –bromeó él rodeándola con un brazo.

–¿Qué? –contestó Rika indignada. –¡Pero si tú eres el que trae goggles puestos! –sonrió ella mientras jalaba los lentes y se reía con el chico.

En eso estaban los dos cuando se petrificaron al escuchar un par de risitas provenientes de los arbustos que se encontraban frente a ellos.

–¡Tenías razón¡Sí¡Shhh¡Pero, cállate!, jijijiji, nos van a encontrar. –se escuchó.

Rika arqueó una ceja y se separó de Takato poniéndose de puntillas para tratar de ver por sobre el matorral, pero sin conseguirlo.

–Takato... –susurró Rika. –¿Qué fue eso?

Matsuki se sonrojó y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

–Creo que ya sé de lo que se trata. –murmuró él como respuesta.

El chico dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y miró hacia arriba, hacia los árboles. Resopló al vislumbrar un par de colas que colgaban de una rama.

–¡Oigan, ustedes. Bajen de ahí! –ordenó Takato dando un par de patadas al grueso tronco.

De inmediato se escuchó un grito y un rasgar de madera cuando Guilmon cayó al suelo. Movía las orejas como si fueran pequeñas alas, y miraba a su Tamer esbozando, lo que él creía, que era una mirada de inocencia. Seguido del dinosaurio cayó Renamon con suavidad y elegancia, sonriendo ligeramente y tosiendo disimuladamente, miró de reojo el rubor colorado que se manifestaba en las mejillas de su compañera. Por un momento nadie hizo nada hasta que Takato se arremangó las mangas.

–¡Guilmon! –gritó el chico. –¿Estaban espiando¿Qué diablos les pasa últimamente?

–A nosotros nada, Takato¿Y a ustedes? –sonrió el dinosaurio con voz melosa.

Takato se sonrojó más que antes y se abalanzó sobre su camarada.

–¡Me las vas a pagar! –rugió, comenzando a perseguir al digimon del tipo virus, el cuál solo se reía. Guilmon esquivó a su Tamer una y otra vez, y finalmente excavó con velocidad en la tierra, ocultándose en un túnel y perdiéndose de vista. Takato resopló derrotado y se jaló de los cabellos con desesperación. –¡Guilmon!

- - -

–¿Henry, sucede algo malo?

Gummymon había vuelto a ser Terriermon hacía algunas horas, y brincoteaba en la cama de su Tamer mientras lo veía ceñudo, sentado frente a la computadora.

–¡Oh! No es nada, Terriermon. –respondió en voz baja. Es solo que estaba pensando algunas cosas.

Wong miró el suelo pensativo y el digimon del tipo vacuna arqueó sus pequeñas cejas.

–¿Henry sabes algo? No es para que te sientas mal, ni nada, pero creo que intentas ganar una batalla que hace tiempo está decidida.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó ligeramente, intentando ocultarlo, se puso a teclear en la computadora una serie de instrucciones que luego recorrió con la vista en silencio.

–¿Te refieres a Rika? –comentó tranquilamente.

El digimon se sentó sobre una almohada y comenzó a mordisquear uno de los bocadillos que Henry le había dejado en un plato sobre la cama.

–Verás, es que aún no puedo entenderlo. ¿Cuál es la relación que hay entre ustedes? –preguntó Terriermon con la boca llena.

Henry lo pensó unos momentos. ¿Qué relación había entre él y Rika? Se habían convertido en buenos amigos desde que iniciaron sus aventuras como Tamers; bromeaban y charlaban juntos, incluso habían llegado a salir por ahí ellos dos solos; pero hasta ahora su relación seguía siendo la misma: de buenos amigos. El chico Wong ya no sabía a qué método recurrir para llamar la atención de la pelirroja, parecía que simplemente no se percataba de los sentimientos del joven de ojos grisáceos que se desvivía por ella. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

–Es complicado, Terriermon. –suspiró. –Muy complicado.

–Pero ella no parece ser muy complicada cuando platica con Takato. –observó el digimon.

Henry frunció el ceño ligeramente. Terriermon acababa de tocar una llaga. ¿Cómo era posible que Takato siempre estuviera tan cerca de Rika? _maldito_ pensó él. Parecía que siempre estaba buscando una oportunidad para coquetearle, tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole de esa forma tan idiota... De pronto sintió que algo caía sobre sus cabeza.

–Momantai, Henry. –susurró Terriermon. –Tómalo con calma...

El chico se sonrió y sujetó a su camarada de las orejas, haciéndole cosquillas con los dedos, y forcejeando con él hasta que lo dejó en la mesa junto a su computadora.

–Quiero mostrarte algo, orejón. –sonrió Henry, cerrando la ventana que tenía abierta en la computadora, y sacando un disco de su empaque e insertándolo en la maquina.

–¡Oye! –respondió el digimon palpándose las orejas. –No están tan grandes.

–Sí, como digas. Chécate esto.

Terriermon observó con curiosidad la pantalla y luego sonrió cuando vio un montón de imágenes que se le hicieron muy familiares. Eran fotografías, en ellas se veía un grupo de niños y digimons, cargados con mochilas y parados junto a un estandarte; el paisaje que se veía detrás parecía desértico y de tono rojizo, pequeñas esferas rosadas rodaban por un suelo polvoso...

–¡Somos nosotros cuando viajamos al Digimundo! –soltó el digimon emocionado. –¡Pensé que esas fotos se habían perdido! –dijo él haciendo memoria, mientras veía una foto en la que Juri y Rika se encontraban sentadas frente al estandarte de Digimon Tamers que Takato había dibujado una noche anterior, ese día hace 6 años.

–Je, logré recuperar estas fotos de la cámara de Kenta. –explicó el chico dándose aires. –Me costó mucho trabajo, pero creo que valen la pena.

El digimon del tipo vacuna sonreía mientras más imágenes pasaban por la pantalla. Parecían ser de tiempo después de haber acabado con el D-Leepa. En unas se veía a Takato, Henry, Juri, Kazu y Kenta graduándose de la primaria, en otras se les veía a todos de vacaciones en la playa, en otras, en la fiesta de la secundaria. Terriermon se carcajeó en una en la que Henry tenía la cara llena de betún, resultado de haber mordido su pastel en su catorceavo cumpleaños. Rika y Ryo saludando en el torneo de cartas... Henry y los demás en un parque de diversiones... Todo el tiempo que había pasado para ellos se encontraba en esas imágenes. El desarrollo de su amistad y sus vivencias juntos. Terriermon miró a Henry contento y se posó sobre su hombro.

–Parece que se han vuelto muy unidos. –le dijo con suavidad. –Deberían continuar siéndolo...

Henry se levantó de su lugar y sacó un montón de tarjetas del bolsillo interior de su chaleco, las miró pensativo.

–Me temo que eso se sabrá hasta el sábado, Terriermon. –murmuró el chico. –Tengo algunas cosas que pienso aclarar ese día... –Henry recogió el plato vacío que se había quedado sobre la cama y salió de la habitación. –Iré a traer algo de beber. –informó con simpleza antes de cerrar la puerta.

Terriermon meneó la cabeza y regresó su vista hacia el monitor de la computadora, en el que ahora se veía una fotografía reciente de Rika y Juri en un viaje escolar, las dos sonreían y posaban para la cámara saludando al fotógrafo. (que sin duda se había tratado del chico Wong) El digimon miró la imagen por unos momentos y luego suspiró.

–Henry, eres tan distraído. –susurró quedamente, sentándose frente a la pantalla y continuando con el recorrido de fotos.

- - -

–Aquí tiene su orden. –se apresuró a decir Juri, acercando un plato con comida a un hombre corpulento que leía el periódico en una de las mesas del restaurante de la familia Katou. –¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa?

–Me gustaría un poco más de bebida. –respondió éste, señalando su vaso casi vacío.

–De inmediato. –sonrió Juri llevándose el vaso con ella y dirigiéndose hacia la barra. –Papá llénalo. –pidió la chica al señor Katou quién estaba volteando un trozo de carne en una enorme parrilla de metal.

–Aquí tienes. –le dijo el hombre al devolverse el vaso lleno. –¿Podrías llevar este par de órdenes para la mesa 6?

–Ajá. –contestó ella poniéndolo todo en una charola y regresando con cuidado hacia donde estaban los clientes.

Juri resopló agotada cuando terminó su turno y fue reemplazada por su hermano algunas horas más tarde. Tenía que subir a hacer los deberes, y además tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. A veces deseaba que el negocio tuviera más personas que pudieran ayudar; así todo resultaría más sencillo. Suspiró al recordar que los deseos no eran más que fantasías irrealizables en las que había creído de niña, y que no se cumplían; jamás olvidaría lo doloroso que fue saber que su madre jamás podría regresar de la muerte, de la misma forma en la que ella no podría volver a ser nunca la Tamer de Leomon. Entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama abrazando su almohada. ¿Cómo lograr sobrellevar la tristeza de perder a un ser que era importante y que se ha ido? Pensó en si le podría preguntar a Rika cómo es que ella había logrado manejar el divorcio de sus padres; pero luego recordó que había peleado con la pelirroja. Arrojó la almohada al suelo y gruñó molesta. Nada de esto habría pasado si Rika no hubiera intentado pasarse de lista. Como si no fuera obvio el hecho de que le gustaba Henry... Ella siempre tuvo presente que a su amiga le gustaba Takato y por eso le había dejado el camino libre con él. ¿Cómo Rika podía ser tan tonta en ese aspecto? Pero ya podría darle su merecido en el torneo del sábado.

–Ya lo verás. –murmuró. –No te resultará tan fácil vencerme.

Juri sonrió y saltó de la cama para recoger algo de su escritorio. Un grueso fajo de tarjetas que desparramó y que recorrió con la vista.

–Mejor comenzar a armar mi estrategia desde ahora. –observó mientras cogía dos cartas y las miraba meticulosamente comparándolas con una tercera. –Rika es una contrincante de cuidado... quién sabe a qué métodos recurra para...

Al pensar en el estilo de juego de la pelirroja, la boca de Juri se torció en una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Se conocía a la perfección todas sus jugadas! No podía creérselo. Aunque no era de extrañarse. Después de todo había practicado con ella centenares de veces y había aprendido lo suficiente como para planear un contra ataque e incluso para ganar. Katou recogió todas sus cartas y las arrojó sobre la cama emocionada. Se sentó frente a ellas y se dispuso a seleccionar las mejores. En eso se entretuvo un rato hasta que un pensamiento necio, pero coherente, comenzó a flotar por su mente.

_¿__Pero por qué estás haciendo todo esto¿No te has puesto a pensar que es un poco precipitado?_

–Claro que no. –respondió socarronamente. –es solo lo justo.

_¿__Justo, por qué? No sabes lo que sucedió exactamente ¿Cómo podrías hacer justicia por algo de lo que no tienes idea?_

–...

_¿__No serán acaso celos enfermizos¿Envidia¿No admitir que nunca tuviste oportunidad con Henry?_

–¡No¡No es eso!

_¿__Entonces qué es?_

–No lo sé... supongo que... es cierto... me molesta que él no se de cuenta por pensar en ella.

_¿__Pero Rika __que__ culpa tiene¿Acaso no es tu mejor amiga? Ella ni siquiera sabe que Henry te gusta..._

–...

_¿__Por qué no hablas con ella¿Por qué no arreglas las cosas?_

–¡Porque ya no puedo hacerlo! ... –gimió desesperada. –Ella ya no va a hablarme y yo tampoco lo voy a hacer... –frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio.

_¿__Qué vas a hacer Juri?_ susurró la voz, comenzando a desaparecer.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Juri? –repitió la joven cerrando los ojos. –¿Qué vas a hacer?

- - -

–¡Qué voy a hacer! No puedo seguir con esto¡Me voy a volver loca!

Rika daba vueltas por su habitación como fiera enjaulada. Renamon se encontraba sentada en la alfombra y solo seguía a su Tamer con la mirada. Sonrió ligeramente, resultaba extrañamente divertido verla tan alterada.

–Juri me odia, Henry ha estado muy raro, el profesor va a reprenderme mañana por haberme salido de su clase, sin mencionar que ignoro cuál fue la tarea; he estado como estúpida balbuceándole quién sabe qué cosas a Takato por días, quien por cierto también ha estado muy extraño; y encima, Guilmon y tú se traen algo sospechoso. –gruñó girándose hacia Renamon. –¡Y quita esa sonrisa de tu cara!

La zorra parpadeó varias veces. Rika resoplaba y apretaba los puños como si hubiera estado esperando el día entero para sacar todo eso de dentro de sí misma. Renamon sacudió la cabeza y de pronto se tiró al suelo partida de la risa.

–¡Rika, me matas! –se carcajeó ella. –¡Quién te viera ahora tan expresiva!

La pelirroja piso fuerte en el suelo y se frotó las manos.

–¡Ya estuvo bien! –se lanzó hacia Renamon más esta la detuvo empujándola con un dedo.

Ahora fue Rika quien parpadeó confundida, miró a la zorra que había recuperado su semblante serio y que lucía de forma imponente de pie frente a ella. De pronto Renamon le sonrió y se sentó frente a la pelirroja como si nada.

–No ha cambiado tu viejo temperamento. –observó la zorra. –Aunque ahora lo expresas con más naturalidad, eso es bueno. Antes te guardabas muchas cosas, y he de decir que era preocupante.

–¿Qué? –soltó Rika señalándose a sí misma. –¿Crees que soy complicada?

Renamon soltó una risita y apoyó su pata en el hombro de su camarada.

–Complicadísima. –le susurró para después sonreírle con todos los dientes. –Debo decirte que pensé que eras una chica más perspicaz. No puedo creer que resultaras tan distraída. –comentó cruzándose de brazos.

–¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Rika arqueando una ceja. –A ti es a quién no reconozco últimamente. –murmuró defendiéndose.

Rika había tenido la extraña impresión, desde que salieron del parque Chuo, de que Renamon y Guilmon eran algo más de lo que decían en realidad. La miró a los ojos profundamente y buscó en su cara peluda algún signo de culpabilidad que pudiera probar sus sospechas. Renamon pareció darse cuenta porque desvió la mirada de inmediato, y añadió casualmente:

–Solo aprendí a relajarme un poco, es todo. –respondió Renamon encogiéndose de hombros. –¿Te disgusta?

Rika arqueó la ceja al escuchar la declaración, y abrió la boca de forma intermitente.

–No... bueno... no sé... –dijo la pelirroja pasándose la mano por el brazo. –Es que... como que todavía no me puedo hacer a la idea... –comentó algo cohibida, percatándose de la situación.

–¿De qué? –preguntó la zorra con desconcierto.

–Bueno... de que tú y Guilmon... bueno, digo... –comentó Rika mirando hacia otra parte. –¿Ustedes son?... –No sabía como decirlo. ¿Cómo se le pregunta a un digimon camarada si tiene una relación más estrecha con otro digimon? La sola idea se le hacía extraña. ¿Era posible? Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en eso; ni siquiera cuando uno de los devas se le había declarado abiertamente a la zorra hacía años. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y de que estaba poniendo nerviosa a su compañera, tosió cortésmente y tomó aire. –¿Acaso son pareja o algo así?

Renamon se puso de pie de un salto y se giró con rapidez dándole la espalda a su Tamer, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y moviendo la cola con nerviosismo.

–Creo que esa, Rika. –pronunció la zorra con lentitud. –es una pregunta demasiado personal.

La pelirroja se sonrió al notar que los pelos de la punta de la cola de Renamon se erizaban.

–No me lo puedo creer. –susurró Rika ahogando una risita.

Renamon se giró y gruñó molesta.

–Bueno¿Podrías por favor ponerte a aclarar tu vida amorosa en vez de escudriñar en la mía?

Rika se puso roja como un tomate y se tiró al suelo ahogada de la risa.

–¡Ja, ja, ja¡Acabas de admitirlo! –se carcajeó dando puñetazos al suelo. –¡Lo sabía¡Lo sabía!

Renamon se erizó aún más, respiró hondo, y giró los ojos como resignándose.

- - -

–¿A poco Renamon y tú son pareja? –soltó Takato incrédulo. –¡Quién te viera, picarón! –sonrió el chico, dándole un codazo en el costado al dinosaurio.

Takato y Guilmon se encontraban en la habitación del Tamer de goggles. Habían tenido que utilizar una carta de alas blancas para que el digimon pudiera entrar por la ventana a hurtadillas, porque tenían mucho de qué hablar. Takato después de atrapar a su camarada en el parque, lo había interrogado y lo había hecho confesar muchas cosas; entre ellas el hecho de que Renamon y él estuvieran tan juntos todo el tiempo. Algo que sin duda, lo había tomado desprevenido.

–Guilmon al principio no sabía lo que sentía por Renamon. –explicó el dinosaurio esbozando una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca. –Resultaba algo complicado, porque era muy difícil el hablarle y resultaba muy misteriosa para mí. –el digimon bajó la mirada y meneó la cola. –Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ella... –admitió. –Es como si al mirar sus ojos viajara a otro mundo... el suyo, que solo me muestra a mi... ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero, Takato?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama jugueteando con sus lentes.

–Creo que te entiendo. –suspiró. –Me he sentido extraño con Rika, últimamente.

Guilmon batió las orejas y se sentó junto a su Tamer, emocionado. Era justo como Renamon se lo había dicho.

–¿Y qué es lo que sientes, Takato?

El chico parpadeó y miró a su amigo. ¿Qué cómo se sentía? Pues... extraño. ¿Qué era tan difícil de entender? Es que no podía describirlo de otra forma. Era emocionante. Era como si tuviera la necesidad de ver a Rika y de estar ahí con ella, junto a ella. Takato había pasado los últimos años descubriendo que la pelirroja era una chica fascinante. Era impredecible, bonita, enigmática, lista, valiente, testaruda... ¿Por qué estaba enumerando todo eso? Matsuki se sonrió. Acababa de darse cuenta. La quería, pero no como a una simple amiga; sino como algo más. Quería estar siempre a su lado, formar parte de su felicidad y de su tristeza, y que ella se sintiera de la misma forma hacia él. Se había enamorado de la joven de mirada de color amatista. Por fin lo había comprendido. El chico miró al dinosaurio que estaba sentado a su lado y le sonrió agradecido.

–¿Renamon y tú lo planearon? –inquirió él.

–Digamos que teníamos que hacer que se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten, Takato. –contestó Guilmon. –Podría decirse que fue un pequeño empujón. Los sentimientos pueden ser todo un lío cuando no se ordenan adecuadamente.

Takato se recostó y miró hacia el techo. No tenía idea de que los digimons tuvieran esa clase de emociones tan profundas, pensó en cómo de nuevo se encontraba aprendiendo de su compañero digital como cuando era un niño. El muchacho reflexionó un poco y se dio cuenta de que realmente le faltaba mucho por comprender de esas criaturas tan sorprendentes.

–¿Vas a decírselo? –preguntó Guilmon en un susurro.

El chico volteó hacia la ventana y miró el cielo nocturno, estrellado. ¿Podría hacerlo¿Y qué pensaría Rika al respecto?

–Creo que lo haré. –pronunció decidido. –Voy a decirle cómo me siento.

- - -

Los días que restaban para el fin de semana se pasaron como si alguien se hubiera encargado de acelerar el tiempo. Los Tamers se encontraban tan ajetreados con sus pensamientos que no se percataban muy bien de lo que ocurría a su alrededor: Juri parecía retraída y molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, y evitaba a Rika lo más que podía; Henry murmuraba para sí mismo, por los nervios, palabras en chino que nadie entendía; Rika se encontraba tan aturdida que continuamente chocaba con la gente en los pasillos, y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el profesor le dejó un montón de trabajo extra por salirse de clases el martes. A Takato se le veía silencioso la mayor parte del tiempo, y cada vez que coincidía con Rika en los pasillos se ponía colorado y se echaba a correr en dirección opuesta inventando que llegaba tarde a su siguiente clase; lo que dejaba a la pelirroja, extrañada y confundida. Cuando a la mañana del sábado, Rika se despertó temprano, con el estómago revuelto por los nervios, y se guardó sus cartas en el bolsillo de su cinto; pensó en lo rápido que se había llegado el plazo de la competencia. Jamás había sentido una ansiedad como esa frente a un torneo, y por un momento se sintió como una tonta al verse actuar de esa manera. Salió a dar una vuelta por el jardín, el aire fresco de la mañana la despertó por completo e hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente del evento en el que participaría en algunas horas. Clavó los ojos en la tranquila laguna que hacía ondas frente a ella, y suspiró. Por un momento pensó en las palabras que Renamon le había dicho la noche anterior y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Ya más entrada la mañana, y sin ganas de almorzar, salió de su casa y se encaminó rumbo al torneo.

El centro de convenciones se encontraba a reventar de gente, por supuesto Rika ya estaba acostumbrada, hacía años que había visto escenas como esa, antes; se encaminó a registrarse en la entrada (haciendo caso omiso de los cuchicheos y las miradas curiosas de otros participantes, que sin duda la habían reconocido como la Reina Digimon.) Tomó su número de competidora, que era el 67, y entró en el edificio; se sentó en una banca de madera, suspirando sonoramente.

–¿Nerviosa la Reina Digimon? –susurró alguien tras ella.

–Ya te gustaría. –respondió secamente, girándose. –¿Tú estás bien, Henry?

El chico sonrió y se sentó junto a Rika.

–Me siento de maravilla. –contestó él. –Un poco nervioso, debo admitir, pero genial.

–Que bien. No vayas a desconcentrarte. –sonrió la pelirroja sintiéndose mejor. –espero verte en las rondas finales.

–Ahí estaré. –prometió Wong.

–¿Has visto a Juri por aquí? –preguntó Rika como sin darle mucha importancia.

–Eh, no. Aún no. –respondió despistadamente. –En realidad llegué temprano para ver si podía encontrar a Ryo, pero no lo he visto por ninguna parte.

–¿Ryo? –pronunció Rika como si hubiera escuchado el nombre de un insecto raro. –Ese cobarde no va a venir. Recibí un correo electrónico suyo la otra noche, parece que tiene exámenes o algo así. Lo que se inventa para rehuirme. Debe haberse dado cuenta por fin de que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra mi técnica superior...

Henry se sonrió al ver ese brillo orgulloso en los ojos de la pelirroja, y se acercó un poco más hacia ella.

–Rika¿sabes? Me gustaría decirte algo importante. Yo...

–¿Takato? –soltó Rika levantándose del asiento y mirando al chico alto de goggles que se aproximaba hacia ellos con sus cartas en una mano y con un número de participante en la otra.

–¿Qué? –gruñó Henry rechinando los dientes y levantándose el también.

Rika se adelantó y saludó a Matsuki, que parecía algo apenado.

–¡Takato! –balbuceó Rika sin podérselo creer. –¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

El chico sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, como todos ustedes decidieron entrar al torneo; pues yo no me podía quedar atrás. –dijo mostrándoles su número. –Además... así resulta más interesante ¿no?

–Sí e-eso creo... Takato. –respondió ella algo sorprendida y ruborizándose un poco.

Henry podría haber golpeado a Matsuki en ese preciso instante. Lo fulminaba con la mirada, y no dejaba de pensar que había decidido entrar al torneo solo por fastidiarlo. Fingiendo que iba a comprarse algo para beber, Henry se apartó de ellos y se perdió entre la multitud. Rika y Takato se quedaron conversando un rato hasta que el torneo dio inicio y se despidieron, dirigiéndose a extremos opuestos de la sala cuando fueron llamados. La competencia resultaba sumamente agotadora y difícil, los competidores parecían haberse preparado muy bien en esta ocasión y estaban presentando buenas batallas. Aunque Rika seguía insistiendo en que no eran emocionantes. Después de un par de horas (y de un emparedado porque ya se comenzaba a sentir el hambre) Rika se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería a terminarse su refresco. Para su sorpresa, Takato entró al poco rato, y se dirigió hacia ella con una charola en las manos.

–Hola¿Me puedo sentar? –sonrió el chico.

–Qué pregunta. –contesto Rika devolviéndole la sonrisa. –¿Pesado el torneo? –comentó la pelirroja arqueando una ceja y mirando la bandeja de Matsuki que contenía una enorme hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco.

–Sí, mucho. –respondió Takato. –No me imaginaba que jugar a las cartas diera tanta hambre.

–¿Y qué tal vas? –preguntó Rika con curiosidad, meneando la cabeza al chico de goggles que le ofrecía papas fritas.

–Bien, eso creo. –murmuró. –He visto cartas muy poderosas.

–Igual yo, pero eso no importa. –susurró Rika. –Lo que cuenta es la estrategia, Takato, recuérdalo.

Después de comer, recorrieron el lugar por un rato y aprovecharon el tiempo que les quedaba de descanso para intercambiar cartas con algunos chicos que se encontraban haciendo lo mismo. Discutieron unos minutos los usos que podían darle a sus nuevas adquisiciones y se vieron pasando un rato muy agradable hasta que comenzaron a vocearse los enfrentamientos de la siguiente ronda. Takato se despidió de Rika cuando escuchó su número y se dirigió a una mesa con el número 2 marcado en un costado. Se sentó y esperó a que llegara su oponente. Jadeó al darse cuenta de que su amigo Henry se sentaba frente a él.

–Vaya, Takato. –pronunció el muchacho con una expresión hermética en el rostro. –Que estupenda oportunidad... a decir verdad, tenía muchos deseos de enfrentarte.

Takato tragó saliva. ¿Porqué lo veía Henry de esa forma¿Había hecho algo malo¿Podría ganarle?, sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que ganarle. Después de todo, su objetivo era alcanzar la ronda final. Uno de los jueces se acercó hacía ellos revisando una libreta y ajustándose las gafas.

–¿número 26 y número 79? –preguntó firmemente.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a barajar sus mazos de cartas. Una vez que terminaron, ambos se miraron con fijeza.

–Por favor, empiecen. –murmuró el hombre, sentándose cerca de ellos.

- - -

–número 67 y número 83, favor de pasar a la mesa 14. –se voceó.

Rika se sobresaltó al escuchar su número y se dirigió hacía su mesa. Echó un vistazo alrededor, buscando a Takato, y logró distinguirlo a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando distinguió a Henry también.

–Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. –susurró. –Me pregunto... ¿quién ganará ese combate?

–Eso no importa. –le dijo alguien a sus espaldas. –Tu batalla está de este lado.

Rika se giró lentamente y se topó con Juri frente a ella. La miró de forma inexpresiva unos momentos y luego sonrió y se sentó en su silla sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

–Si viniste después de todo, Katou. –Habló Rika, orgullosa y desafiante al mismo tiempo. –Pensé por un momento que te me habías acobardado. Creo que esto va a ser interesante. Espero que al final quedes satisfecha. –susurró sacando sus tarjetas del bolsillo y comenzando a barajarlas.

–Ya te lo dije, Nonaka. –murmuró Juri llena de confianza mientras terminaba con las cartas de su mazo. –Voy a vencerte. Solo así me sentiré satisfecha.

Rika sólo suspiró y tomó sus propias cartas de su monte. Juri, desde su extremo de la mesa, se encontraba haciendo lo mismo, cuando sonrió de pronto, reflexivamente.

–Hagámoslo interesante. –propuso la castaña. –La verdad por la victoria...

Rika arqueó las cejas como no entendiendo a lo que Katou se refería. Juri le sonrió.

–Ya te lo explicaré cuando te gane. –pronunció en un susurro bajo.

–¿Ah sí? Pues ya lo veremos. –respondió Rika, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa extraña.

–Pueden comenzar ahora. –les dijo el juez, sintiendo que interrumpía algo importante.

Las dos chicas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Juri (quien ganó el volado) eligió una carta y la colocó sobre el tablero.

El duelo entre las mejores amigas acababa de dar inicio.

- - -

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Los digimons salvajes

**El ****digivice**** de la amistad**

**Por: **Lince

**Capítulo 5**: Los Digimons salvajes

- - -

El duelo entre Rika y Juri acababa de comenzar. Había llegado el momento de verse a la cara, de arreglar las cosas. Cada Tamer tenía en sus manos las cartas que jugarían, y las dos se miraban inexpresivamente, como dos rivales.

Como dos extrañas.

–Que comience la fiesta. –susurró Katou.

–Bien dicho. –corroboró Rika.

El haber perdido el volado obligaba a Rika a mostrar su carta de digimon rookie: un Gabumon, Juri miró la carta unos momentos y comenzó a planear su propia jugada mientras la pelirroja se preguntaba a lo que iba a enfrentarse; al poco rato Juri volteó su carta y descubrió a un Patamon, Rika de inmediato pensó en la mejor forma de acabar con él, aunque por ahora dependía de las cartas opcionales porque le faltaba la carta de Garurumon para poder evolucionar al nivel que ella quería alcanzar. Se arriesgaría con el rookie, se dedicó a poner algunas cartas opcionales en el tablero y terminó su turno viendo de reojo que Juri colocaba cartas boca abajo en la zona de evolución y un par en la zona de cartas opcionales.

–Genial. –murmuró Rika algo molesta sabiendo que su digimon no tendría muchas oportunidades contra un digimon de mayor nivel.

En cuanto pasaron a la fase de evolución Juri reveló una carta de Angemon, el cual fue reforzado de inmediato por Katou, Rika reforzó de igual forma a su Gabumon, sin embargo Juri le sacaba aún así una ventaja de 10 puntos, y en la fase de batalla la pelirroja tuvo que resignarse a ver como su Digimon era destruido.

–¿Qué le pareció eso a la Reina Digimon? –pregunto Katou sonriendo desafiante.

–Nada mal. –susurró la pelirroja al mover la carta de su score y retrocediendo en su puntaje ante la sorpresa de quienes las miraban. –qué bueno ver que has aprendido algunas cosas. Así no me voy a aburrir tanto.

En el siguiente turno llegó la carta de Garurumon que la pelirroja necesitaba, Rika evolucionó a su Gabumon en un WereGarurumon y realizó un combo de dos cartas que acabó con el MagnaAngemon (que había evolucionado) de Juri en un dos por tres. La pelirroja pensó que eso le metería algo de miedo a Juri pero se equivocó. Katou permanecía impasible, sólo sonriendo y mirando el tablero.

_¿__Qué es lo que trama?_ se preguntó Rika perpleja.

Las jugadas de ambas se fueron sucediendo de esa forma, las dos fueron derrotando a los digimons de la otra y su score fue disminuyendo conforme las batallas se siguieron llevando a cabo. Pasaron de los primeros bloques de la línea azul, a los últimos, y continuaron disminuyendo. Ahora se encontraban sus cartas en la zona roja. Solo hacía falta una pelea más para decidir cuál de las dos pasaría a la siguiente ronda. La pelea podía decidirse incluso con la simple derrota de un digimon de nivel Champion, por lo que ambas chicas se detuvieron un momento a pensar. Rika se encontraba muy sorprendida por la seguridad con la que Juri se había conducido hasta ese punto, una confianza extraña e incluso intimidante, resopló cuando terminó de barajar su monte y tomó sus cartas de la zona de Online. Algo estaba dejando pasar por alto que Juri estaba aprovechando... miró sus propias cartas y luego a Katou... Entonces Rika se dio cuenta: Juri se estaba anticipando a sus jugadas, llegó a la enumeración de que las había aprendido después de todos sus juegos en clase; por eso sabía como hacerles frente. Rechinó los dientes unos segundos de coraje por no percatarse antes, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. No le habían dado el título de Reina Digimon nada más porque sí, y se lo enseñaría a Katou a la manera difícil. ¿Así que así quería jugar, eh? Juri no había pensado que Rika también conocía su estilo de juego, y pagaría caro ese error. La Reina Digimon no es alguien predecible y ya lo verían todos.

_Nunca deben tomarme a la ligera, Juri..._ pensó Rika para sí misma. _...nunca..._

Rika inspeccionó las cartas de su mano, eran buenas; pero ella quería una carta especial que le diera a Juri la lección que necesitaba aprender. Descartó 3 y pasó a tomar cartas de su monte. Los ojos se le iluminaron cuando vio la carta que estaba esperando; procedió a armar su jugada: Colocó una carta boca abajo sobre la carta de digimon rookie que tenía en el tablero (indicando que usaría a un digimon diferente), lanzó varias cartas sobre la zona de evolución, y una sola carta boca abajo en el hueco que quedaba en la zona de las cartas opcionales. La pelirroja miró de soslayo que Juri construía su propia estrategia, contó las cartas de la zona de evolución y del puerto de poder.

_LadyDevimon__... me lo suponía_ Reflexionó Rika. _aunque no es tan poderosa como mi __digimon__, podría intentar elevar su ataque con alguna carta de poder explosivo, aunque no lo creo. Juri se irá por la diferencia de tipos y luego apoyará a su __digimon__ con algún dispositivo, esa es su forma de atacar. Me pregunto... si se dará cuenta..._

Después de esos pensamientos Rika le dio vuelta a su carta, descubriendo una tarjeta de Renamon y sonrió ligeramente al ver que la carta rookie de Juri efectivamente se utilizaría para posteriormente llamar a LadyDevimon. Pasaron a la fase de evolución, Rika elevó el nivel de Renamon hasta convertirla en Sakuyamon, mientras Juri volteaba su carta de LadyDevimon y arqueaba las cejas al percatarse de las características de ambas cartas.

–Eres tan predecible. –sonrió Juri. –Sabía que usarías tu carta de Renamon, y que la evolucionarías hasta la etapa mega; pero... ¿Lanzar una Sakuyamon tipo A? –comentó extrañada mientras Rika hacía un ademán de descuido. –Bueno... como lanzaste una carta A, el poder de mi LadyDevimon sube a 520 puntos, contra los 390 puntos de tu Sakuyamon. Es una pena que mi carta sea del tipo C porque obviamente te lleva la ventaja. ¿No te parece? Supongo que tenía que sucederte algún día... –terminó ella meneando la cabeza con decepción.

_¿__Cómo pudo Rika cometer un error de principiante?, esa fue la primer regla del juego que me enseñó a cuidar_ pensó Juri frunciendo el ceño y encogiéndose de hombros. _Bueno, qué mal por ella. Ahora sólo necesito asegurar mi ventaja con una carta opcional y terminaré con este duelo de una sola vez_ Katou parecía realmente segura, aunque una pequeña duda comenzó a asaltarla de pronto. ¿Acaso Rika podía estar tramando algo?...

Cambiaron a la fase de batalla. Rika chasqueó la lengua mientras Juri la miraba expectante, esa tirada lo decidiría todo. Absolutamente todo. Tragó saliva y esperó a que la pelirroja descubriera sus cartas ¿Qué era lo que podía tener que le deshiciera la jugada¿Una carta poderosa¿Una carta device¿Una carta de efecto¿Qué?

Rika tomó aire y suspiró al acercar su mano al tablero de juego.

–Con esta carta opcional de Fuerza FX de ofensiva roja, cambio mi poder de ataque. –susurró al mostrarla. –El poder de Sakuyamon sube a 650 puntos. –Juri jadeó al ver la tarjeta. –Y con esta carta opcional aumento el poder de ataque de Sakuyamon a 750 puntos, enviando una carta a la zona de offline. –susurró Rika terminando de jugar su mano. –Termino mi turno.

Juri meneó la cabeza y abrió la boca en completo desconcierto. Esa tirada le sentó a Katou como una bofetada que la hizo reaccionar _ ¿__Entiendes el significado Juri? Ella te está recordando algo importante con esa carta_ pensó la muchacha mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y miraba a Rika, quién le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros como si dijera: "Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo para que entendieras" Juri inspeccionó sus cartas y se dio cuenta de que ninguna la salvaría de ser derrotada, tenía una carta opcional que podía elevar bastante su nivel; pero aún así, Rika le sacaría una ventaja de 50 puntos. Era imposible que esa carta la derrotara de esa forma tan estúpida¿Cómo había podido pasarlo por alto? Se dio dos golpecitos en la frente, como reprendiéndose a sí misma y dejó sus cartas en la mesa sonriéndole a Rika como si sólo hubieran estado jugando una partida a la hora del descanso en la escuela, y no en un torneo lleno de gente y con un juez observándolas. Katou decidió terminar con esa pelea sin sentido, se aclaró la garganta y susurró.

–Yo... no tengo nada... Paso. –murmuró Juri mientras Rika arqueaba una ceja, seguía con su jugada y destruía a LadyDevimon dejando el score de Katou en cero.

El juez comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su libreta y se puso de pie.

–La participante número 67 ha ganado este encuentro y pasa a la siguiente ronda. –informó, para después hacer una inclinación con la cabeza y retirarse del lugar, dejándolas solas.

Las dos chicas se quedaron sentadas a la mesa y se miraron impacientes, sin duda estaban esperando a que una de las dos hablara y todo se arreglara, pero no era tan sencillo. Juri arqueó las cejas cuando se dio cuenta que Rika actuaría primero, y se sintió algo nerviosa, la pelirroja suspiró y movió su pierna varias veces como si tuviera un tic.

–La verdad por la victoria, Juri. –recordó Rika cruzándose de brazos. –¿Puedo saber por qué fue todo esto? –soltó Rika de repente.

Juri desvió la mirada y comenzó a recoger sus cartas.

–Fue una tontería. –susurró Katou. –yo... sentí celos cuando me enteré de lo que pasó el martes en el parque Chuo, pero está bien... fue su elección y tú eres mi amiga... Yo entiendo.

–¿Celos? –murmuró Rika sin comprender bien. –¿Por qué?

–Bueno, porque tú y Henry... –comenzó Juri bajando la vista, mientras Rika arqueaba las cejas y se ruborizaba. Parecía que ya estaba comenzando a entender lo que había pasado.

–Espera, Juri. –la cortó Rika como si lo entendiera ya todo. –¿Me estas tratando de decir que tú crees que Henry y yo somos novios o algo así? –preguntó, sonriendo incrédula mientras también comenzaba a recoger sus cartas del tablero.

–Pues... sí. –asintió Juri como si fuera obvio. –Henry me explicó que el martes se habían encontrado en el parque y que... ¿De veras no están saliendo? –susurró con más ánimo.

–No. –se sonrió Rika meneando la cabeza. –El martes no nos reunimos en el parque para declararnos nada Juri, no seas tan imaginativa. –hubo una pausa en las que las dos soltaron una risita. –Lo que pasó fue que tuvimos que reunirnos de emergencia porque nuestros digimons regresaron al mundo real y teníamos que encargarnos de su degeneración.

Juri abrió los ojos sorprendida y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

–¡No!

–¡Sí!

–¿Entonces era eso? –pronunció Katou comenzando a reírse. –no puedo creerlo¡Que estúpida!... –soltó golpeándose en la frente para luego mirar a su amiga con los ojos completamente abiertos y con una gran sonrisa. –¡No puedo creerlo!... ¿Y cómo están ellos¿Están bien? Cielos¡Increíble!, cómo me gustaría verlos... ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Rika terminó de recoger sus cosas y se levantó de su silla mientras le hacía una seña a Juri de que la siguiera.

–Vámonos de aquí. –murmuró Rika. –no me gusta ser el centro.

–Uh... claro.

Las dos caminaron un rato y se sentaron en una banca desocupada. Rika se cruzó de brazos y estiró los pies mientras Juri se retorcía las manos en el regazo.

–No puedo creer que nos enfadáramos por algo así. –susurró Juri. –Perdóname Rika... yo estuve actuando como una tonta, tú no eres culpable.

–¡Juri¡Eres mi mejor amiga¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte? –respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. –Además, yo también tuve algo de culpa por haber andado de orgullosa y no aclarar las cosas antes. Creo que Renamon tenía razón. –murmuró resbalándose en la banca y quedando casi acostada. –Odio que Renamon tenga la razón, se va a burlar de mí en cuanto se entere.

Juri sonrió por el comentario, recordando lo seria que era Renamon, y comenzó a balancear sus pies.

–¿Sabes? Me alegra que tú ganaras, la verdad no sé qué habría pasado si hubieran sucedido las cosas de otra forma. –dijo Juri retorciéndose un mechón de su largo cabello.

–Probablemente seguiríamos molestas y diciéndonos comentarios sarcásticos hasta los 80 años. –terminó Rika sonriendo ligeramente. –Seríamos un par de viejitas gruñonas y que no se hablan. –comentó, mientras hacía la pantomima de llevar un bastón y zarandeándolo por los aires haciendo como que reñía a alguien.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada al imaginárselo. Después Rika abrió su bolsillo de cartas y revolvió en el hasta sacar una tarjeta que observó por unos momentos. Juri la miraba perpleja.

–Esta te pertenece. –pronunció Rika extendiendo la carta de Fuerza FX a una sorprendida Juri. –No quiero que me la vuelvas a regresar otra vez, o de lo contrario me veré obligada a golpearte por no haberla aprendido a usar adecuadamente después de todos estos años. –le sonrió.

–Rika... gracias... –susurró Juri, aceptando la tarjeta y abrazando a su amiga. –¿Sabes? No quiero pelear contigo nunca más.

–Ni yo. –admitió Rika. –Discúlpame por ser una amiga mediocre y no darme cuenta de que Henry te gusta. –sonrió la Tamer, guiñando un ojo. –De haberlo sabido antes, te lo habría encasquetado...

–¡E-eso no es necesario! –chilló Katou, resbalándose de la banca nerviosamente.

Rika se rió ante la reacción de su amiga, Juri se recargó en su asiento con la cara roja y miró la carta que tenía en las manos.

–Humillas feo a la gente cuando te enfadas. –susurró Juri soltando una risita en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Rika arqueando las cejas. –Según Renamon, soy una chica complicada.

–¿Complicada, tú? –inquirió Juri con sarcasmo. –No, que va. Si eres un libro abierto... –sonrió.

–¿Tú también¿Qué afán de restregarme en la cara que soy complicada?

–Bueno, Rika, es que a veces no se sabe lo que estás pensando.

–¿Y para qué necesitan saber en lo que estoy pensando? –preguntó Rika confundida.

–Pues... para entenderte.

–Yo no necesito eso. –resopló la pelirroja algo molesta.

–¿De veras? –preguntó Juri sin tomársela en serio. –Nunca asegures ese tipo de cosas. –sonrió Katou. –Siempre habrá alguien que hará el intento...

Rika se apartó el fleco dándose cuenta de que su amiga se refería a Takato, y se enderezó en la banca pensando que las palabras de Renamon y de Juri sonaban muy parecidas. Estaba comenzando a pensar que era una tonta por no saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia el Tamer de goggles, pero es que aún no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía; ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Nunca había estado enamorada antes, hacía años creyó estar enamorada de Ryo, pero se había dado cuenta de que no era así. ¿Por qué era el amor algo tan complicado¿Qué más daba si no llegaba a saberlo en esos momentos¿En qué cambiarían las cosas si ella admitía que estaba enamorada de Matsuki? ... ¿Y si para Takato ella no era más que una amiga? La pelirroja al pensar en el rechazo y la vergüenza, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de los nervios. Definitivamente era algo complicado¿Y Juri y Renamon querían que pasara por algo así¡Ni hablar¿Por qué someterse a semejante tortura? Sin embargo, Rika comenzó a pensar en lo dulce y amable que Takato siempre había sido con ella, en sus brillantes ojos color carmesí, y en su linda sonrisa que siempre le daba ánimo cuando lo necesitaba. Pensó en su ternura, en su valentía y en su determinación, en cómo Takato le había enseñado a no darse por vencida nunca y en cómo eso era algo que admiraba de él y que realmente valoraba, _ es un gran chico_ meditó. Rika sonrió recargándose en el banco y con las mejillas sonrosadas ante la mirada extrañada de Juri. Ahora lo entendía. La chica Nonaka sintió de pronto que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar velozmente y que estallaría si no hacía algo al respecto. Ya no podía evadir la verdad, ya no podía darle vueltas, ya no podía negarse, ya no podía callarlo. La pelirroja se cubrió la cara con las manos y tomó aire profundamente, bajó la cabeza y miró a Katou de soslayo.

–Juri... –comenzó Rika en un susurro muy bajo. –creo que me gusta Takato. –admitió.

–¡Lo sabía! –sonrió Juri, empujando por el costado a Rika, (que tenía la cara roja y que estaba tan tiesa que parecía que se caería de lado.) –¡Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podrías seguir negándotelo¡Rika, a veces te excedes!

–¿Q-qué? –balbuceó la pelirroja, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que no podría poner una expresión ruda. –¿E-es que de verdad soy tan obvia?

–Mmmm... más o menos. –pensó Katou sonriendo de forma pícara. –Lo que pasa es que deberían verse Takato y tú, se la pasan coqueteando el uno con el otro todo el tiempo; pero ninguno se dice nada. –explicó Juri, mientras ahogaba una risa al ver que Rika enrojecía hasta las orejas por el comentario de que ella, la antigua "Reina de Hielo" hubiera sido descubierta coqueteando con el chico Matsuki. –Ustedes dos deberían hablar¿no te parece?

Rika negó frenéticamente con la cabeza al escuchar la proposición de su amiga.

–¡No¡No podría! –gimió ella. –Digo... ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir¡No!... ¡qué locura! –Rika sintió que de pronto le temblaban las piernas, y le sudaban las manos. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan nerviosa? Takato la había convertido en un manojo de nervios, y odiaba eso. Por un momento pensó en sí podría hablar con Matsuki, pero el simple pensamiento hizo que sintiera un vacío horrible en el estómago, así que sólo se dejó caer en la banca con la cara más pálida que nunca y suspirando ligeramente.

–¡Estás clavadísima con él! –sonrió Juri al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga. –Y apostaría cualquier cosa a que Takato se siente igual respecto a ti.

–Pero... –objetó Rika.

–Pero nada... –la cortó Katou. –Te lo digo¡Los he visto! ... qué genial que él parezca corresponderte... –susurró Juri con la voz algo apagada.

–Juri... –murmuró Rika incorporándose y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amiga, dándose cuenta de que Juri estaba perfectamente enterada de que el joven Wong no tenía sentimientos serios por ella. –Ya verás que él se dará cuenta... dale una oportunidad. Henry es igual de distraído que yo. Tal vez necesite un poco más de tiempo para recapacitar.

–Tal vez... –susurró Juri.

- - -

–Bueno, Takato. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Los ojos grises de Henry se clavaron en la mirada asombrada de Takato. El duelo entre ambos aún no había terminado. Los dos habían mantenido una pelea muy cerrada, demostrando un manejo hábil con sus cartas y con sus digimons; sin embargo, el juego había resultado ser muy tenso. Wong miraba fijamente a Matsuki todo el tiempo, y constantemente le hacía la misma pregunta¿Cuál es tu problema? Takato sólo parpadeaba y se encogía de hombros ante semejante inquisición. No sabía a lo que Henry se refería¿cómo hacerlo? Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, eran buenos amigos desde el día en que se conocieron, y no recordaba haber tenido nunca una pelea con él. ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando¿Por qué su amigo lo miraba de esa forma? Takato suspiró. Ahora comprendía un poco la situación en la que se encontraba Rika respecto a su problema con Juri.

–No sé de qué me hablas. –respondió Takato con sinceridad. –Yo no tengo ningún problema contigo.

Henry resopló, y tamborileó en la mesa con sus dedos varias veces, para después recargarse en el respaldo de la silla y fruncir el entrecejo.

–¿Por qué siempre lo arruinas todo? –murmuró Henry viendo la cara de desconcierto de su amigo. –¿Por qué siempre te entrometes?

–¿Pero qué rayos dices? –jadeó Takato sin comprender. –Nunca me he entrometido contigo.

–Por supuesto que sí. Últimamente no has hecho más que fastidiarme, Takato. ¿Para qué diablos entra a un torneo de cartas alguien como tú, si no es porque también yo decidí hacerlo?

–¡Tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como lo tienes tú! –gruñó el Tamer de goggles apretando los dientes, y herido en su amor propio. –Puedo presentarme en un torneo si quiero. ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu condenado problema, Henry? –ladró, sintiendo cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en la cabeza.

–Sí, claro. Como digas. –sonrió Henry sin prestarle mucha atención y escogiendo algunas cartas de su mano para colocarlas en el tablero.

–No deberías subestimarme, Henry. –dijo Takato, colocando algunas cartas en el puerto de poder.

En la fase de batalla, Henry miró las cartas que se estaban jugando y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

–Vaya, Takato. Que buena jugada. ¿La quieres impresionar, no? Quieres mostrarle como triunfas de manera espectacular ¿cierto? –susurró Wong retrocediendo en su score, mientras Matsuki fruncía el ceño al no entender muy bien el comentario. –Siempre alardeas frente a ella de lo que no puedes... Te diré que todavía hace falta que me derrotes por completo. Debo decirte que yo estoy en el mismo juego que tú...

Takato levantó la vista rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Henry y arqueó las cejas¿Se estaba refiriendo a lo que él creía? No. No podía ser... ¿O sí?

¿Acaso a Henry también le gustaba Rika?

Takato sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, obviamente muy sorprendido por lo que Henry le estaba diciendo¿quería decir que ahora se convertirían en rivales? Matsuki intentó tranquilizarse y mantenerse lo más neutral posible.

–Creo que has estado malinterpretando ciertos eventos. –susurró Takato con calma.

–Para nada. –gruñó Henry. –sólo te digo las cosas como son. No es justo que yo sea el que tiene que perder. ¿no te parece?

El Tamer de goggles suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Al parecer sí estaba refiriéndose a lo que él imaginaba.

–Me temo, Henry, que el hecho de que uno de los dos resulte perdedor, no lo determinamos nosotros... Ella es quién debe hacerlo. –susurró, algo sorprendido de estar entablando esa conversación con su mejor amigo. Porque si algo le quedaba claro a Takato era que Henry seguía siendo su mejor amigo, aunque este pareciera detestarlo en esos momentos, y el chico lo entendía a la perfección. Él, probablemente, también actuaría de la misma forma si se encontrara en el lugar de Henry, y quizá se comportaría peor, dado que aún era mucho más inmaduro que el joven Wong.

Henry, algo asombrado de que Takato se mantuviera tan sereno ante la perspectiva de que también pudiera resultar perdedor ante el juicio de la pelirroja, comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor; ya que eso quería decir que Takato aún no había tomado ninguna acción directa; eso quería decir que todavía tenía una oportunidad de que Rika lo eligiera a él; eso quería decir que se encontraban en igualdad de circunstancias, aunque bien sabía que aún así llevaba todas las de perder. Frunció el entrecejo y tomó una decisión. De ahora en adelante se conduciría con la mayor dignidad que le fuera posible. No se dejaría abatir, ni arruinaría su amistad con Takato por el simple hecho de ser rechazado por una chica, y menos si se tenía en cuenta de que esa chica había sido amiga de ambos desde niños... Aceptaría lo que viniera como un hombre, comenzando con su inminente derrota ante el Tamer de goggles en ese encuentro. Iba a perder, lo sabía, pero lo tomaría como una forma de aprender de sus errores. Miró unos momentos a Takato, que parecía algo inseguro de mostrar sus cartas y de terminar con el duelo, más Henry Resopló, y miró su propia mano.

–Takato... no importa lo que suceda. –murmuró Henry sonriendo ligeramente y animándolo a continuar. –eres mi amigo, y no permitiré que nada cambie eso. Termina la jugada, viejo. Ya no importa, en serio.

El Tamer de goggles lo miró fijamente unos instantes, admirado de su actitud, asintió con la cabeza lentamente, y volteó sus cartas.

–Fabuloso. –sonrió Henry al mirarlas. –Un... combo de 3 cartas... –se encogió de hombros. –He perdido.

–Lo siento, Henry. –murmuró Takato. –pero tengo que llegar a la final... Tengo que ganar este torneo. Espero me entiendas.

–Te entiendo, Takato. –pronunció Henry sinceramente. –A veces se debe perder para ganar más adelante. –sonrió ligeramente mientras recogía sus cartas. –Te has vuelto muy hábil. Bien hecho, de veras. –terminó, al levantarse de su asiento y estrecharle la mano firmemente para después alejarse del lugar. –¡Más te vale llegar a la final! –le gritó sonriente por sobre su hombro, antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Takato se recargó en su asiento sintiéndose como un completo cretino, pobre Henry pensó para sus adentros. Ni siquiera prestó mucha atención a las palabras del juez que lo acababa de declarar semifinalista y que le decía que tenía 15 minutos para tomar un descanso. Se levantó y vagó por un rato por el centro de convenciones, pensando, solo pensando. ¿por qué Henry tenía que hacerse pasar por héroe? Eso hacía que saborear su victoria se volviera algo bastante difícil, aunque se sentía más contento de que se hubiera levantado una tregua momentánea a las hostilidades por parte de Wong. Takato pensó en lo duro que había sido derrotar a su amigo cuando éste parecía haber estado tan decidido en ganar; pero por otro lado, eso acercaba más al Tamer de goggles a su meta: La etapa final. El duelo que con más ansias había estado esperando. El momento de pelear por aquello que se había propuesto conseguir...

–Ya estás más cerca, Takato. –susurró para sí mismo y dibujó una sonrisa esperanzada, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y daba otro paseo antes de su siguiente duelo.

–¡Con permiso, con permiso! –murmuró Rika al abrirse paso por entre la gente. Juri la seguía de cerca, ambas se veían muy contentas porque la pelirroja recién acababa de derrotar a su oponente semifinalista, un tipo de aspecto hosco y que se especializaba en digimons tipo demonio. Ahora corrían por la sala buscando la mesa en donde se iba a jugar la final. Juri se reía con ganas mientras corría al ver que Rika se sonreía y besaba su deck antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. –¡Woohooo¡Qué venga el finalista! –sonrió cuando llegó a la mesa, se sentó en su silla y observó el sitio vacío que se encontraba frente a ella. –Este es el último juego del día. –susurró.

Rika esperó por algunos minutos hasta que llegó el juez, y posteriormente se dedicó a armar un nuevo monte aprovechando la tardanza de su adversario. Barajó sus cartas un par de veces y luego se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, pateando el suelo con los talones mientras pensaba que ya tenía mucha hambre, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si tendría oportunidad de comprarse alguna golosina en una de las máquinas expendedoras. Rechazó la idea y decidió buscar en sus bolsillos para ver que podía encontrar, meneó la cabeza y suspiró al no dar con nada. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, cuando llegó él.

–¡Perdón por la tardanza! –se excusó Matsuki jadeando. –¡Mi duelo semifinal se prolongó más de la cuenta! –explicó pasándose la mano por la nuca y sentándose en la silla vacía, ante la mirada atónita de Rika quién parecía haberse petrificado.

El juez sólo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a tomar algunos apuntes mientras que Takato sonreía y arqueaba las cejas al notar la cara de aturdimiento de la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a él.

–Hey, Rika. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Takato sonriendo amablemente.

–A-ajá. –balbuceó ella como única respuesta.

_¡__Oh, por Dios! Siento que mi corazón late muy rápido... ¿Por qué me haces esto, __Goggles_ Pensó Rika mientras bajaba la mirada y observaba con falso interés las puntas de sus zapatos. Tragó saliva. ¿A dónde se había ido toda su confianza?

El juez levantó la vista cuando Takato terminó de barajar sus cartas y se acercó un poco más hacia la mesa para no perder detalle. Ambos Tamers se miraron por unos instantes, fue como si todo sonido hubiera desaparecido por completo y solo estuvieran ellos dos. Matsuki se aclaró la garganta.

–Te deseo buena suerte, Rika. –susurró el chico. –Realmente debo decirte que me siento muy emocionado de enfrentarte.

–Igual yo. –admitió la pelirroja sonriendo ligeramente.

El juez sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la lanzó hacia el aire.

- - -

–¿Cómo creen que esté avanzando el torneo? –preguntó Renamon dirigiéndose a Terriermon y a Guilmon. Los tres se encontraban en un callejón en la parte trasera del centro de convenciones y se sentían algo ansiosos por conocer el resultado, después de todo sus Tamers estaban participando en la competencia, y cada uno tenía un motivo importante para ganar. Los digimons suspiraron y se miraron con cansancio. Guilmon sacó uno de los panes que traía en una enorme mochila negra y lo devoró con rapidez.

–¿Renamon, pudiste hablar con Rika? –preguntó el dinosaurio con la boca llena de migajas.

La zorra sonrió y se acercó a Guilmon limpiando los rastros de pan suavemente con su pata.

–No mucho. –respondió Renamon. –Solo pude comentarle un par de cosas. Sabes que Rika tiene un carácter algo difícil y que no le gusta mostrar sus debilidades. –Guilmon comenzó a olfatear los dedos de la zorra y a lamer las migajas que su lengua podía encontrar, ocasionando que Renamon soltara una risita y lo empujara a un lado. –¡Oye, no hagas eso! –reclamó algo apenada. –me haces cosquillas.

–Oh, lo siento, Renamon. –resopló Guilmon parpadeando varias veces y acercando sus garras a la mochila para engullir otro pan.

–¿Y te dijo por qué se molestó Juri con ella? –preguntó Terriermon mientras se acercaba a la mochila repleta de pan y tomaba uno, para después guiñarle un ojo a Guilmon quien sonrió ligeramente, como si le hubiera dado permiso al pequeño digimon de coger uno de sus valiosos panes.

–¡Que va! Ni siquiera ella lo sabe. –dijo la zorra encogiéndose de hombros. –Rika me dijo que había decidido entrar en el torneo para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba con Juri y ver si se arreglaban las cosas. –¿Puedes creerlo? Ella podría haber hablado en cualquier momento con Juri pero prefirió hacerlo el día de hoy. Hay ocasiones en las que todavía no puedo comprenderla. –terminó Renamon sentándose junto a Guilmon y acariciando la barbilla del dinosaurio mientras le quitaba uno de los panes que tenía en las garras, mientras Guilmon solo parpadeaba y Terriermon soltaba una risita.

–Algo parecido me pasó con Henry. –comentó Terriermon. –Según él, iba a resolver algunos asuntos en éste torneo también. –dio una mordida a su pan y continuó. –Aunque ya le había dicho que no tenía caso, aún así decidió hacerlo. Es tan testarudo...

–Mmmm, yo creo que más bien, ellos tratan de probarse algo. –murmuró Guilmon, interrumpiendo su comida. –No sé cuáles sean exactamente los propósitos de sus camaradas, pero yo estoy seguro de que Takato se está preparando para algo importante.

–¿Tú crees? –inquirió Renamon esbozando una sonrisa.

El dinosaurio asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a modo de cómplice.

–Ay, por Dios. Ustedes dos son tan cursis. –se burló Terriermon saltando a la mochila del pan y tirándose un clavado adentro. –¡Hey, ya sé¡Juguemos al "digimon bufón"! –propuso, sacando la cabeza y pegando de saltos.

–¡Ay, no¡A eso no¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esa competencia tonta de chistes malos? –resopló Renamon cubriéndose la cara con una pata mientras Guilmon se reía.

–Nah. Lo que pasa es que te molesta perder por no saberte los chistes buenos. ¡Admítelo! –se carcajeó Terriermon saltando sobre el hombro de la zorra. –no sales del mismo chiste del Gatomon, ese ni da risa.

–Lo que pasa es que todavía no puedes entenderlo, Orejas. –se defendió Renamon.

–¡Deja mis orejas en paz! –chilló Terriermon.

Renamon y Terriermon comenzaron a discutir y a forcejear, mientras Guilmon sólo se reía.

–¡Aburrida!

–¡Simplón!

–¡Hey, esperen! Yo empiezo, me sé uno nuevo. –sonrió Guilmon levantando su pata para terminar con la discusión, mientras los otros dos digimons detenían su pelea con los ojos bien abiertos y lo miraban, confundidos. –Un Palmon, un Kabuterimon, y un Zudomon entran a un bar y...

- - -

–Hola, Juri. –saludó Henry con cordialidad acercándose hacia donde se encontraba la chica que miraba atentamente la batalla entre Rika y Takato. –¿Cómo va el encuentro?

–Hola, Henry. –respondió Katou, ruborizándose ligeramente. –Están empatados, los dos están casi en ceros; y ya han agotado todo su repertorio de digimons, o al menos Rika lo ha hecho. Llevan una eternidad jugando, quién sabe cuanto más puedan aguantar así. Llegas a tiempo, quizá para ver la última jugada.

–Es una suerte. –pronunció el chico fijando su vista en sus amigos, quienes ya se veían algo agotados y que preparaban su tirada para la última fase de evolución. –Aquí termina todo.

–Juegas estupendamente bien, Goggles. –murmuró Rika apartándose el fleco de la cara. –Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

–Tú eres la reina. –sonrió Takato guiñando un ojo. –Las damas primero.

Rika se sonrió y tomó cartas de la zona de online, suspiró al no encontrar la carta que esperaba y pensó por unos momentos, tomaría acciones desesperadas. Colocó cartas en la zona de evolución y en el puerto de poder, digievolucionando su carta de Renamon en una de Kyubimon, miró su mano y terminó su turno, esperando la jugada de Takato.

_Me he quedado sin cartas. Ya no puedo evolucionar a __Ultimate__, y mucho menos a Mega. Debo jugármelo todo en las cartas opcionales_ meditó Rika para sí misma, más cuando vio que Takato descubría la carta de Growmon como última evolución, se animó un poco al darse cuenta de que Matsuki se encontraba en el mismo aprieto que ella. Ahora la batalla se decidiría con los digimons en etapa Champion.

Los dos Tamers hicieron uso de sus cartas opcionales: Fuerza FX, ataque metálico, niebla, taladro de metal, alas blancas, el escudo del valor... muchas de estas se fueron sucediendo con el fin de obtener una diferencia que terminara con el combate, sin embargo, la pelea parecía no tener fin. Rika tiró su última carta opcional y resopló, recargándose en el respaldo y tallándose los ojos con los dedos, acababa de pasar su propio límite como jugadora de cartas, sentía que ya no podía más.

–Tú turno, Goggles. –pronunció en un débil susurro.

Takato se encontraba igual de cansado, y ya no se le ocurría ningún método para ganar, miró su monte y le pareció que de pronto se volvían dos; sacudió la cabeza, había que seguir adelante. Acercó su mano a su mazo, tragó saliva y sacó una carta de la zona de Online, la volteó para verla y su corazón dio un brinco. No podía creerlo.

–¡Degeneración! –exclamó Matsuki mientras le mostraba a Rika la cara de la carta y la colocaba en el puerto de poder del tablero.

Rika parpadeó sorprendida y se enderezó en la silla como saliendo del sopor del duelo, la carta de Degeneración la obligaba a enviar su carta de digimon Champion a la zona de Offline y a de-evolucionar a Renamon. Takato ahora tenía la ventaja. La fase de batalla podía ahora llevarse a cabo, y ella sería quién perdería. Meneó la cabeza y sonrió divertida: Acababa de perder contra el Tamer al que menos podría odiar por haberse atrevido a semejante proeza.

–Paso. –murmuró Rika dejando sus cartas boca abajo sobre el tablero y posicionando la carta de su score en el número cero. –Se me terminaron las cartas opcionales. No tengo como defenderme... tú ganas, Takato.

El chico arqueó las cejas y se rascó la mejilla, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando. ¡Acababa de ganar el torneo! El juez lo declaró ganador y le indicó que debía presentarse en 10 minutos al estrado que se ubicaba en el centro del edificio para la ceremonia de premiación. Takato no cabía en sí de gusto, miró a Rika mientras recogía sus cartas y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió, y soltando una carcajada se acercaron con Juri y con Henry quienes los felicitaron a ambos. Había resultado ser un torneo sumamente interesante después de todo. Caminaron con lentitud por entre la gente, mientras bromeaban y comentaban los pormenores de sus respectivas batallas. Henry se encontraba enfrascado en su charla con Juri, ya que le estaba contando cómo había derrotado a un Tamer que había estado a punto de derrotarlo con un poderoso Seraphimon y al parecer, Katou era la única que se mostraba lo suficientemente interesada como para escucharlo; por lo que Takato aprovechó para conversar un poco con la pelirroja que caminaba silenciosamente a su lado.

–Rika... ¿Por qué no usaste tus cartas device? –cuestionó el Tamer de Goggles de forma extrañada. –De haberlas usado me habrías vencido. ¿no?

Rika lo miró y guardó silencio un momento, como pensando en lo que iba a responder.

–Esa era la estrategia que tenía preparada para Ryo, Goggles. –respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. –Tú no tienes tantas cartas device como él, por lo que emplearlas contigo me parecía algo injusto. Además... no sé, supongo que la gente se aburriría si siempre gano yo ¿no crees? –comentó sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Juri soltó una risita, y Rika se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, estaba coqueteando con él.

–Sí, pero... –objetó Matsuki.

–¡Takato, ya deberías estar en lo de la premiación! –le recordó Henry, empujándolo por la espalda. –¡Date prisa, anda!

–¡Te veré en la tarima del vencedor, Goggles! –soltó Rika al perderlo de vista.

Takato llegó corriendo al estrado que tenía un enorme panel que mostraba el logotipo de Digimon y de la Toei Animation, y esperó a un costado, cerca de las escaleras, a que se escuchara su nombre por parte del anunciador, quién en esos momentos terminaba una broma, y cosechaba aplausos y risas por parte de los asistentes. El chico sonrió, sintiendo que no podía con tanta emoción.

–¡Pero, bueno, aquí llega a quién estábamos esperando¡Nuestro nuevo campeón! –pronunció el anunciador, un sujeto de enorme sonrisa que gesticulaba exageradamente y que jugueteaba con su micrófono. –¡Takato... Matsuki!

Takato se tropezó un poco y saltó los escalones que lo conducían a la tarima, caminó evitando ver hacia la audiencia, y pasó saliva cuando la luz de un enorme reflector lo iluminó por completo. Se quedó paralizado un instante, los oídos le zumbaban por el escándalo que armaban los asistentes, aunque sonrió un poco cuando logró distinguir a sus amigos muy cerca de él, animándolo y haciéndole señas.

–Dinos, Takato. –comenzó el anunciador. –¿Cómo sentiste este torneo¿Tuviste el reto que esperabas?

El chico pensó un momento.

–Yo diría que mucho más de lo que esperaba. –contestó nervioso.

–Claro, claro. –sonrió el anunciador palmeándole el hombro. –Pero dinos¿Qué tal fue derrotar a la campeona del año pasado¿Cómo se siente Takato Matsuki de haber sobrevivido ésta batalla final contra la Reina Digimon?

Takato pensó por unos segundos, y miró a Rika quién levantaba su pulgar al aire; el chico sonrió.

–Excelente. –contestó él. –...Ella es fantástica...

Takato bajó la vista y se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras que la pelirroja se ruborizaba y era continuamente empujada por Juri, quién le susurraba algo en el oído y ocasionaba que Rika se sonrojara aún más.

–¡Que traigan la medalla! –gritó el anunciador señalando a una orilla, mientras otro sujeto llegaba y le extendía un largo listón azul que llevaba prendido un círculo dorado en uno de los extremos. Takato inclinó la cabeza y pasaron con cuidado la medalla que quedó suspendida de su cuello, balanceándose y brillando de vez en cuando.

Takato sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando levantó la cabeza y mostró el símbolo que lo declaraba campeón, pero no sonreía por haber ganado, ni porque todos lo estuvieran ovacionando. No. Él sonreía porque _ella_ lo aplaudía, porque _ella_ se alegraba de su triunfo, porque _ella_ compartía su felicidad a pesar de que el torneo era algo que siempre le había significado mucho. Sonreía porque ahora podía decirle aquellas palabras que saltaban en su pecho cada vez que la veía. Matsuki bajó del estrado y se encaminó con sus amigos quienes lo felicitaban y le daban palmadas en la espalda; Juri chillaba emocionada y lo felicitó varias veces, Henry le estrechó la mano sinceramente mientras admitía que realmente merecía ganar, y Rika lo abrazó completamente fuera de sí. Takato se sonrojó por la acción de la pelirroja, quién al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, también se ruborizó.

–Eeeeh... Bien hecho... Takato. –susurró algo apenada.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y se miraron por unos momentos. De nuevo volvían a ser amigos. Y eso los hacía sentirse a todos como los verdaderos ganadores del evento. Era como si se hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Salieron todos juntos del centro de convenciones, y corrieron eufóricos a la parte trasera del edificio para encontrarse con sus digimons y compartir los pormenores de todo el acontecimiento. Juri no cabía en sí de su emoción por volver a ver a los monstruos digitales, y casi estrangula a Guilmon cuando le dio un abrazo con demasiada fuerza, lo que ocasionó que todos se rieran. Rika, Juri y Renamon comenzaron a charlar animadamente, mientras Henry ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido a Terriermon. Takato palmeó la cabeza de su camarada y le guiñó un ojo al mostrarle la medalla que acababa de ganar. El dinosaurio sonrió y batió las orejas, entusiasmado.

–Díselo, Takato. –susurró Guilmon en el oído de su Tamer. –prometiste que se lo dirías si ganabas el torneo.

–Lo sé, compañero. –respondió el chico en un susurro igual de bajo que el de su amigo. –Voy a hacerlo.

Y armándose de valor, Takato separó a Rika de su plática con Juri y Renamon, y la llevó a un sitio un poco más alejado del resto del grupo. Al menos lo suficientemente alejado para que no los escucharan, sentía que sus mejillas ardían y que le temblaba absolutamente cada centímetro del cuerpo. Rika, por su parte, parecía algo aturdida. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Guardaron silencio por un momento y se miraron fijamente, hasta que Takato comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca.

–Rika... entré al torneo porque quería decirte algo... –balbuceó. –Sólo si lograba ganar. Fue una promesa que me hice a mí mismo

–¿Sí¿De qué se... trata?... –respondió Rika en un susurro bajo.

–Rika... quería decirte que tú me...

–¡Chicos algo no está bien! –gritó Henry de pronto.

–¿Qué? –se giraron ambos al escuchar la voz de Wong. Luego jadearon y corrieron hacia donde se encontraban los digimons, que brillaban intensamente y gruñían como si hubiera un enemigo cerca.

–¿Renamon¡Renamon qué les sucede! –inquirió la pelirroja observando el pelaje de su camarada al erizarse por completo.

–¡Rika¡Aléjate! –gruñó la zorra cayendo de rodillas al suelo. –¡No puedo controlarlo!

La pelirroja meneó la cabeza incrédula al ver cómo su compañera aumentaba de tamaño y se quedaba a cuatro patas las cuales se encendieron con llamas azules, mientras 9 colas largas y doradas se abrían en abanico con flamas en las puntas. Esa sin duda alguna era la apariencia que adoptaba Kyubimon cuando pasaba de su etapa Rookie a Champion, pero era imposible; no había peligro cerca, y Rika no había cambiado ninguna carta. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

–Están... evolucionando. –susurró Rika. –¡Por qué!

–¡Takato! –chilló Guilmon mientras éste alcanzaba el tamaño de un edificio y digievolucionaba a Growmon, el enorme dinosaurio Champion del tipo virus y rugía con fiereza.

–¡Guilmon¡Qué diablos esta sucediendo! –jadeó el Tamer sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía.

–¡Ja, ja, ja! –soltó Gargomon dando vueltas a sus enormes ametralladoras y apuntando hacia los chicos que de pronto se quedaron de piedra.

–¡Rayos¡Sepárense! –gritó el Tamer de goggles.

Todos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, escuchando a las balas perforar el asfalto y el muro de una bodega cercana, se apartaron lo más que pudieron para analizar mejor la situación. Los digimons rugían feroces, y por lo pronto sólo se miraban los unos a los otros como si se acecharan mutuamente.

–Hay que hacer algo. –murmuró Henry. –Nuestro digimons han perdido la razón y aquí hay demasiada gente que puede resultar lastimada. –añadió, al ver de reojo que una multitud al notar a los monstruos, huía despavorida.

Los gritos de la gente al escapar, parecieron llamar la atención de los digimons quienes se giraron y se dispusieron a atacar.

–¡Alto, Growmon! –gritó Takato al levantar su digivice y hacer que una cuerda de luz se atara por el cuello del dinosaurio que rugió enfurecido. –¡No lastimes a nadie!

–¡Kyubimon!

–¡Gargomon!

Juri miraba como los Tamers se esforzaban en mantener sujetos a sus camaradas, mientras todo el mundo desalojaba la zona y los dejaban encargarse del asunto, así como hacía 6 años los habían dejado encargarse del temible Vikaralmon; sin embargo, cuando los chicos pensaron que por fin habían logrado someter a los monstruos digitales, estos parecieron incrementar su fuerza y forcejearon con sus Tamers hasta romper los lazos luminosos que los ataban y gruñeron salvajemente a sus captores. Growmon se acercó peligrosamente y Takato empuñó de nuevo su digivice mientras el dinosaurio blandía la cuchilla de su codo.

–¡Growmon!

Takato cerró los ojos al sentir que el ataque lo rozaba por la espalda, y que un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por un enorme rasguño vertical que comenzaba en su hombro y terminaba en su cintura.

–¡Takato! –jadearon Rika, Henry y Juri al mismo tiempo al ver que el Tamer caía al suelo y que su camisa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

Growmon comenzó a acercarse hacia donde se encontraban los Tamers; sin embargo, rugió cuando unas pequeñas balas repiquetearon en su nuca y se giró para enfrentarse a Gargomon que le apuntaba y se reía como loco, el dinosaurio gruñó y la tomó contra el digimon del tipo vacuna. Los dos se alejaron del lugar.

–¡Takato! –gimió Rika, inclinándose junto al chico de goggles. –Estó está mal, está mal... –sollozó manchándose las manos de sangre. –Takato...

–Solo fue... un roce, Rika... je... –sonrió el chico para no preocuparla. –...si... me hubiera dado de lleno, me habría hecho pedazos.

–¡No digas eso! –lo cortó la pelirroja, sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz. –No... lo hagas.

–Takato, tenemos que movernos. –informó Henry, temeroso. –¿Crees poder levantarte?

–Sí, estoy bien... puedo hacerlo.

Rika y Henry enderezaron a Takato con dificultad mientras Juri miraba por sobre sus cabezas y permanecía atenta a la situación. Avanzaron furtivamente buscando un refugio, cuando una figura enorme les salió al frente. Kyubimon los miraba con los ojos dilatados, y gruñía ferozmente mostrando los dientes afilados. Los Tamers retrocedieron un par de pasos, más la zorra los acechaba y comenzaba a cercarlos. Henry decidió salir en la protección de sus amigos y sujetó su digivice con fuerza.

–¡Apártate! –gritó el chico.

Henry soltó un grito desgarrador cuando Kyubimon saltó encima de él, derribándolo, y al sentir que las mandíbulas del digimon se cerraban en torno a su brazo.

–¡Ah¡Ra... yos! –gruñía mientras trataba de liberarse.

El digimon champion del tipo información comenzó a zarandear a Henry y a clavarle los dientes cada vez más profundamente, ante el terror de este y de sus amigos.

–¡Kyubimon, no¡Déjalo! –gritó Rika horrorizada, levantando su digivice y sujetando al digimon con un nuevo haz de luz.

–¡Aaaaaaaaaargh! –gritaba el chico sintiendo que el brazo podía zafársele en cualquier instante.

–¡KYUBIMON! –gritó la Tamer furiosa.

La zorra enorme soltó al chico, quién cayó al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, aulló con el hocico cubierto de sangre y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, como si un ruido horrible le estuviera perforando los oídos y la desorientara. Se alejó temerosa y le dirigió una mirada examinadora a su Tamer que la miró perpleja antes de que se perdiera de su vista. Rika se quedó inmóvil hasta que los gritos de Juri la devolvieron a la realidad.

–¡Henry! –gimió Juri inclinándose sobre el chico. –¡Henry!

Henry tenía los ojos muy abiertos y respiraba rápidamente mientras murmuraba cosas que no se alcanzaban a comprender muy bien. Growmon lanzó un ataque de flama extenuante que hizo saltar en pedazos la mitad de la calle en la que se encontraban, rápidamente corrieron a refugiarse tras un letrero publicitario, mientras la pelirroja veía preocupada el rastro de sangre que dejaba en el suelo la herida del chico Wong.

–Henry, está sangrando mucho. –dijo Katou nerviosamente mirando el brazo de su amigo. –Debemos presionarlo con algo. –susurró rebuscando en su mochila algo que pudiera ser útil.

Pero al chico no parecía importarle el terrible aspecto de su brazo, ni siquiera se percató de que la chica estaba comenzando a detener su hemorragia vendándolo con una pañoleta de color naranja que parecía pertenecerle.

–Estas evoluciones... sin duda alguna son el resultado de la carta que cambiamos. –reflexionó Henry.

–¿La carta roja? –soltó Rika. –¡Pero si se supone que todo estaba bajo control¡Tu mismo lo dijiste!

–¡Ya lo sé! –gritó Henry revolviéndose el cabello de desesperación. –Pero ¿Qué tal si lo que Takato dijo era verdad? Tal vez la luz blanca que rodeaba a nuestros digimons no se debía a una degeneración.

–¿A qué te refieres? –inquirió Rika arqueando una ceja. –¿Quieres decir que...

–¡Dios, cometí un error terrible!

–¿De que estás hablando, Henry? –balbuceó Takato.

–Yo programé esa carta para que los efectos en nuestros digimons fueran los contrarios a una degeneración. –explicó el chico Wong con una nota de pánico en la voz. –La función de la carta consistía en alimentar la información de nuestros digimons constantemente para evitar su desaparición. –pronunció frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente. –Pero si no existe esa degeneración, la carta aún así obedece las instrucciones y eleva la cantidad de datos en nuestros camaradas. ¡Por eso los obliga a evolucionar!

–¿Qué dices? –habló Rika perpleja. –¿Pero qué es lo que va a suceder?

–Llegará un momento en que la cantidad de información sobrepasará los límites y los convertirá en salvajes, es lo que está sucediendo ahora.

Los digimons se detuvieron y volvieron a brillar intensamente mientras cambiaban de apariencia y revelaban su forma de Ultimates.

–¡Taomon! –jadeó Rika al ver a su camarada emprendiendo el vuelo y observarlos desde arriba.

–¡Rapidmon! –soltó Henry, apretando los dientes.

–¡War... Growmon! –Balbuceó Takato, recargando la cabeza en la pared y tratando de pensar en cómo solucionar la situación, que ahora parecía incontrolable.

–¡Juri! –siseó Rika repentinamente. –Tienes que irte de aquí.

–¿C-cómo? –trastabilló esta.

–Sí... –susurró Henry como cayendo en la cuenta de algo. –¡Debes ir por ayuda! –añadió, irguiéndose lentamente. –No duraremos mucho así.

–¡Pero, ustedes...!

–¡Házlo! –la cortó Rika, perdiendo la paciencia. –¡Vete, Juri¡o podrían lastimarte!

Katou asintió con la cabeza y se escabulló como pudo, esperando que todo pudiera solucionarse sin la necesidad de hacer algo descabellado. WarGrowmon notó a la chica desde su considerable altura, y trató de darle caza, más Rika se interpuso en su camino.

–Eso sí que no... –susurró la pelirroja en un intento kamikaze de llamar la atención del dinosaurio. –¡Por acá WarGrowmon!

El digimon la miró y se dirigió hacía Rika, que corrió inmediatamente en busca de algún tipo de escondite; pues realmente no había pensado en cómo debía librarse de él, cuando se lanzó de esa manera para servirle de carnada. Juri siguió corriendo en dirección contraria y se alejó del lugar con rapidez, mientras que Takato y Henry seguían la acción, corriendo tras ellos. Rika trataba de seguir el ritmo de su carrera, pero era imposible librarse de un perseguidor como WarGrowmon, que con unos cuantos pasos le dio alcance e inclinó su enorme cuerpo hacia ella velozmente.

–¡Ah! –soltó Rika cuando las tenazas de WarGrowmon la sujetaron por la cintura y la levantaron en el aire.

–¡Rika! –jadeó Takato cerrando los puños. –¡Rika! –tomó aire y se detuvo en su sitio, sintiéndose furioso. –¡WarGrowmon, suéltala!

El digimon se detuvo y por un momento pareció estar observando con detenimiento a la chica que lucía asustada por la expresión furiosa del Tamer de Goggles, y por encontrarse en la enorme mano de un digimon desquiciado que con sólo cerrar el puño podía partirla por la mitad. Más de improviso, WarGrowmon miró a su Tamer y abrió su mano metálica; Rika se resbaló de esta, sujetándose de inmediato a lo que pudo cuando se percató de la altura a la que se encontraba. Sintió su cuerpo balanceándose en el aire.

–¡Dios, Dios, Dios! –chillaba ella, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al enorme dedo metálico del digimon androide que había comenzado a sacudir la mano en un intento de zafarse de la pelirroja. La cara de la chica palideció cuando se encontró a si misma subiendo y bajando una cantidad alarmante de metros a una velocidad horrible; comenzó a marearse y a sentir nauseas, era como encontrarse en la máquina de un parque de diversiones que hubiera perdido el control por completo.

–¡Sujétate fuerte, Rika! –gritó Takato conmocionado mientras rebuscaba en su digivice algo que pudiera ayudarlo a arreglar la situación. El Tamer maldijo después de repiquetear varias veces los botones del artefacto. –¡No aparece nada¡La pantalla se ha apagado!

Henry incluso intentó cambiar algunas cartas, pero nada funcionó. Los digivices estaban desconectados de los digimons y no tenían a nadie a quién controlar.

–¡Los perdimos! –jadeó Henry. –Un salvaje no tiene porqué obedecer a un Tamer.

–¡No! –gritó Takato, apretando su digivice entre su puño. –¡WarGrowmon!

Rika, desde donde estaba, se encontraba iniciando un descenso vertiginoso desde casi la totalidad de la altura del dinosaurio rojo. Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento, era la idea de soltarse desde lo más bajo que pudiera, aunque su instinto de supervivencia le exigiera que continuara aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas, ante la posibilidad de una caída que sin duda la mataría. Jadeó al deslizarse unos centímetros hacia la punta.

–¡Ungh¡Ya... no... puedo...! –gimió la pelirroja mirando hacia abajo, al sentir que sus manos se resbalaban y se negaban a sujetarla por más tiempo. –¡TAKATO! –gritó al soltarse e iniciar una caída de unos 5 metros.

–¡RIKA! –bramó Takato sin podérselo creer. A su lado, Henry veía sorprendido que WarGrowmon se paralizaba como si hubiera escuchado un sonido que le espantara.

Rika comenzó a caer al suelo a gran velocidad, (aunque ella sentía que todo ocurría con una lentitud agobiante) escuchaba los gritos de sus amigos de forma apagada y lejana retumbando en un eco extraño que a ella le pareció antinatural. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos cuando impactó en el asfalto y escuchó crujir su pierna bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, al sentir una punzada como una cuchillada recorriéndole la sinapsis nerviosa. Gritó de dolor y se estremeció cuando intentó incorporarse, por lo que ahí se quedó, inmóvil; jadeando lastimosamente y tosiendo débilmente a causa de la arena que se levantaba en una nube gris por sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos lagrimeaban a causa del polvo que había entrado en ellos, y de pronto se sintió terriblemente indefensa y asustada, ahí sin poderse mover y viendo manchas borrosas a su alrededor, jadeó cuando llegó a sus oídos el sonido de algo que se movía con mucha velocidad, acompañado de la acción de una enorme arma de fuego.

–¡FUEGO RAPID! –se escuchó.

Rika solo pudo oír a Takato y a Henry llamándola mientras todo se volvía negro.

- - -

**Continuará…**


	6. El llamado del Digimundo

**El ****digivice**** de la amistad**

**Por: **Lince

**Capítulo 6: **El llamado del Digimundo

- - -

–¿Qué rayos es este sitio? –murmuró una figura larga, vestida toda de negro y con alas que sobrevolaba los límites de la región norte del mundo digital. Aterrizó en un risco que le permitía observar el paisaje ennegrecido que se extendía a lo lejos y entornó sus ojos tratando de comprenderlo. Cruzó sus largos brazos y miró la oscuridad de manera pensativa. –Algo no está bien en la frontera. –siseó entre dientes. –Una fuerza diferente está a punto de levantarse...

–¡Beelzemon! –gritó Antyramon que se acercaba hacia él a grandes saltos. –¿Has visto a Clarusmon?

El digimon meneó la cabeza y apoyó una mano en su cintura.

–¿Para qué vienes a buscarlo aquí? –respondió con hastío. –¿Qué no está con Shinlonmon?

–Precisamente ha sido Shinlonmon quién me pidió que lo buscara. –explicó el deva, encogiéndose de hombros. –Al parecer se necesitan sus habilidades en la región del dios Sutsemon. Una sombra oscura está creciendo en los límites de la puerta sur, y continúa extendiéndose...

Beelzemon se giró lentamente y levantó uno de sus largos dedos mientras señalaba el horizonte.

–¿Es acaso algo como eso? –inquirió analíticamente.

Antyramon miró la niebla oscura que se levantaba lentamente muy por delante de ellos y asintió con la cabeza.

–Es como esa... –susurró entornando los ojos. –Beelzemon¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Beelzemon gruñó ligeramente y desenfundó una pistola larga con la que apuntó a la lejanía. Apretó el gatillo en varias ocasiones y las balas estallaron en al aire sin entrar en la niebla siquiera, como si una pared invisible se encontrara entre los digimons y la negrura.

Antyramon parpadeó sorprendido y miró a Beelzemon con los ojos completamente abiertos.

–No puede ser… –susurró débilmente mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. –¿Beelzemon, es acaso esta niebla un nuevo enemigo?

–No lo sé, Antyramon… –siseó él, al guardar su revolver mientras entornaba los ojos y cruzaba sus brazos. –Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… probablemente de inicio una nueva lucha.

- - -

–¡RIKA! –gritaron Henry y Takato al unísono cuando Rapidmon lanzó su ataque contra la pelirroja que yacía en el suelo.

Rika maldijo y se apresuró a salir de entre los escombros que la rodeaban lo más aprisa que pudo. El temor de perder la vida le dio de pronto las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y olvidarse del dolor al ponerse de pie, para olvidarse de las lágrimas en sus ojos y obligarse a ver. Los mísiles del digimon impactaron en el suelo y explotaron en el pavimento, Rika saltó como un gato, aprovechando la confusión y la humareda para escapar y reunirse con sus amigos; pero el efecto momentáneo de la adrenalina en su cuerpo parecía haberse terminado a medio camino. La chica se estremeció de pronto cuando volvió a invadirla esa punzada que aumentó en intensidad y se convirtió de improviso en algo insoportable. Apretando los dientes y acelerando el paso llegó tambaleándose a un camión estacionado y se refugió tras él, recargándose contra una enorme llanta. Miró su pierna derecha y desvió la mirada de inmediato, respirando aceleradamente.

–¡Maldición! –ladró ella, sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar al sentirse invadida por la desesperación de saberse indefensa. –¡Está rota¡Rota!

El humo se disipó, y como Rapidmon no vio rastros de la humana, decidió embestir contra Taomon y WarGrowlmon, quienes se encontraban peleando a unos cuantos metros de distancia ocasionando estragos por doquier.

–¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! –gruñía Takato, apretando los dientes de rabia. No podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando. Miró a Rika que jadeaba desde su escondite. Tan cerca y tan lejos estaba de ellos que de improviso el chico Matsuki sintió un impulso socarrón de lanzarse hacia ella y traerla consigo; sin embargo no era tan fácil, los digimons necesitaban tan solo una pequeña excusa para aplastarlos a todos en un solo instante, y aventurarse a hacer algo sin pensar en las consecuencias no podía ser algo que terminara de buena manera. El simple pensamiento lo hizo sentir aún peor.

Takato levantó la vista nuevamente, justo cuando un ataque de WarGrowmon sacudió toda la zona, el chico pudo percatarse del gesto de dolor que Rika reprimía en un esfuerzo de permanecer oculta, y sintió que ya no podía quedarse ahí, solo mirando por más tiempo. Miró de reojo a Henry, quién asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia los monstruos digitales, que acercaban su batalla peligrosamente hacia el sitio en el que Rika se encontraba. En pleno conocimiento de que la Tamer no podía moverse y que necesitaba alejarse de la zona de fuego lo antes posible, antes de que algo peor ocurriera, decidieron intervenir.

–Takato, yo me encargaré de distraerlos. –Propuso Henry de repente. –Tú ve por Rika.

Matsuki negó con la cabeza. Sintiendo que esa vena de orgullo suyo le impediría permitir que fuera Wong el único héroe y no él. No permitiría por nada del mundo que lo hicieran menos, y menos frente a Rika.

–¡No¡Es demasiado peligroso que te enfrentes tú solo contra todos ellos! –Se rehusó el Tamer al enderezarse de pronto y levantarse por completo con nuevos bríos. –Recuerda que ellos han superado los poderes de la última etapa. ¡Te matarán sí intentas atacarlos directamente!

Henry arqueó las cejas ante la actitud de su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Te dije que me encargaría de distraerlos, Takato. No que iba a pelear.

El chico de los goggles lo miró fijamente, asintió conforme y lentamente comenzó a abandonar su escondite junto con su amigo.

Al salir, se separaron de inmediato y corrieron por diferentes direcciones.

_Suerte, Henry_... pensó Takato al mirarlo de reojo.

El chico Wong corrió lo más aprisa que jamás pensó que podría correr, y evitando que los enormes digimons lo vieran, se detuvo junto a un automóvil, se agachó y recogió un puñado de arena de entre los escombros del suelo.

_Solo espero que funcione_ rogó el Tamer.

Takato esperaba tras un buzón de correo a que Henry alejara un poco a los digimons del lugar en el que se encontraba Rika para poder actuar, mientras se preguntaba qué diablos tenía planeado hacer Wong.

Henry se levantó de improviso y pateó el cristal delantero del auto, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y activando la alarma del coche.

Los monstruos enfurecidos detuvieron la pelea y se percataron del muchacho de cabello azul que ya había emprendido la huída.

_¡__Corre Henry¡No vayas a detenerte por nada del mundo!_ pensaba el Tamer de ojos grises mientras escuchaba las pisadas del furioso WarGrowmon siguiéndolo.

_¡__Ahora es cuando!_ se animó Takato, corriendo hacia su amiga a toda velocidad.

Rika miraba con nerviosismo cómo Takato se acercaba hacia ella, y rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no los descubrieran, al mismo tiempo que también temía por la seguridad de su amigo Henry, quién le parecía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

En esos momentos Wong se percató de que Rapidmon se aproximaba.

_Lo supuse, él es el más veloz de todos y es el único que puede atraparme en estos momentos_

El Digimon del tipo vacuna desapareció en el aire y volvió a aparecer justo frente a su Tamer, preparado para atacar.

–¡Eso es lo qué tú crees! –gritó Henry, mientras le lanzaba la arena a Rapidmon directo en los ojos.

El Digimon se detuvo y gritó furioso tratando en vano de recuperar la visión, sacudía la cabeza y lanzaba proyectiles en todas direcciones. Varios de estos estallaron en WarGrowmon quien cayó de espaldas al suelo provocando un gran estruendo. Takato y Rika veían boquiabiertos que el digimon tipo virus yacía en el suelo, y se preguntaron por un momento si se encontraría ya fuera de combate. Sin embargo, el dinosaurio androide se levantó gruñendo salvajemente y le propinó varios puñetazos al enceguecido Rapidmon de-evolucionándolo a Terriermon y dejándolo fuera de combate casi instantáneamente.

Henry, que se había escabullido por un aparador roto y miraba todo desde el interior de una tienda de deportes vacía, jadeó cuando vio que WarGrowmon se preparaba para asestarle el golpe final al inconsciente digimon.

–¡No¡Terriermon! –murmuró el Tamer cerrando los ojos.

–¡Funshi zen! –gritó Taomon.

El ataque golpeó al dinosaurio robot y éste se abalanzó contra el digimon zorro. Al parecer, ambos digimons comenzaban ahora una nueva pelea desde lejos, para obtener la información de Terriermon.

Henry respiró aliviado y desde su lugar trataba de observar si sus amigos habían logrado escapar.

- - -

–¿Aún no lo han encontrado? –inquirió Shinlonmon mientras dirigía la vista hacia los digimons que lo miraban desde el suelo. –¿No hay señales de Clarusmon?

–No, gran Shinlonmon. –respondió un Garudamon que recién aterrizaba y plegaba sus alas. –El gran Bayoumon afirma que hace algunas horas que Clarusmon abandonó su zona.

Shinlonmon gruñó ligeramente y estiró su cuello, meneó la cabeza y suspiró. Lo único que quedaba por hacer entonces era esperar.

–Confiemos entonces de que llegue pronto. –susurró el dragón azul con algo de resignación en la voz.

–¿Es por la niebla, señor? –preguntó un Boltmon respetuosamente, pero sin dejar de mostrar preocupación. –¿Es que corremos peligro ya?

Shinlonmon observó a los digimons reunidos que le dirigían miradas ansiosas y sonrió ligeramente.

–No, Boltmon. –respondió la bestia sagrada de forma suave. –La niebla aún no representa un peligro inminente y permanece todavía bajo cierto control. Clarusmon debe cumplir en estos momentos un favor que debo pedirle y que no puede esperar mucho.

Los digimons se miraron los unos a los otros de forma extrañada, como si trataran de preguntarse qué podía ser más urgente que la bruma que comenzaba a cernirse sobre su propio mundo; sin embargo el desorden duró muy poco ya que un destello brillante se acercaba al lugar, partiendo la oscuridad del horizonte ennegrecido.

–¡Ha llegado! –gritó una Angewomon, haciendo que los que estaban distraídos levantaran la mirada y observaran junto a todos los otros el trayecto de la luz que se aproximaba cada vez más a ellos.

–Es un alivio. –susurró Shinlonmon en voz baja.

Una vez que el haz luminoso se acercó lo suficiente, todos los presentes pudieron divisar que aquello era una gran cantidad de diginomos que reían y flotaban ligeramente por el aire. Sobrevolaron por unos momentos alrededor del dragón azul y luego se dispersaron, dejando ver que entre ellos había viajado un digimon de forma humanoide, vestido de blanco y púrpura que sostenía en su mano un báculo dorado que resplandecía intensamente. El recién llegado se inclinó frente a Shinlonmon y dirigió hacia él su mirada misteriosa de color esmeralda.

–Disculpe mi tardanza, Shinlonmon. –le dijo en un suave susurro, para después ponerse de pie mientras se encogía de hombros. La máscara de metal que llevaba puesta resplandeció con luz propia e hizo visible la insignia peculiar que marcaba su frente. Sacudió una cabellera larga y blanca que mostraba unas puntas violáceas, y suspiró. –Despejar la zona oeste me tomó más tiempo del que pensé.

–Clarusmon, has hecho una gran labor. –Le dijo Shinlonmon de manera orgullosa. –Realmente una muy buena. –De pronto miró de soslayo al resto de los digimons que estaban presentes y tosió cortésmente. –Ven, quiero que te acerques un poco más.

–Sí, señor. –respondió el digimon, dando un salto y flotando ligeramente hacia un risco cercano a la altura del dios dragón y comenzando a hablar quedamente. –Lamentablemente debo informarle que la niebla negra está comenzando a cubrir más terreno que el que yo puedo abarcar. No podremos resistir por mucho tiempo de seguir así.

–Mmm… me temo que tendremos que preocuparnos por eso después, Clarusmon. –murmuró Shinlonmon. –Tengo otro trabajo para ti.

Clarusmon apoyó ambas manos en la punta de su báculo e inclinó la cabeza de manera extrañada.

–¿Otro trabajo, señor? –murmuró. –¿y de qué podría tratarse? Pensé que la bruma era nuestra prioridad.

Shinlonmon asintió con la cabeza y luego lo miró fijamente.

–Lo sé. Pero necesito que auxilies a unos viejos amigos que necesitan de ti… –pronunció al dirigirle una mirada significativa que el digimon blanco captó de inmediato.

–Entiendo… –susurró sorprendidamente al sujetar su báculo con fuerza. –Si es que ellos peligran, entonces iré…

- - -

Takato miraba con aprensión el extraño ángulo en el que se encontraba la pierna de Rika, que parecía completamente inanimada desde la rodilla hasta el pie, y miró de reojo a la pelirroja quién se veía más pálida que de costumbre y sudaba frío. El Tamer no estaba muy seguro de si debía mover a la muchacha; pero no había alternativa. Se inclinó frente a ella y pasó saliva.

–Déjame ayudarte. –le dijo al tomarla de la mano y alzarla despacio, cuidando de no lastimarla. –Habrá que movernos hasta un sitio más seguro.

–L-lo sé. –respondió Rika sabiendo que si permanecían ahí se convertirían en un blanco fácil para algún ataque. Se levantó penosamente y se apoyó en la puerta del vehículo que le había servido de refugio, mirando al preocupado Takato y temblando ligeramente. –Vámonos de aquí, Goggles. –susurró apretando los dientes. –Que todavía no te hemos hecho fiesta por tu victoria en el torneo…

Takato le sonrió ligeramente, la miró pensativo y de improviso rodeó su cintura con su brazo para ayudarla a disminuir el peso sobre su pierna. Rika sintió que se sonrojaba cuando se aferró al torso del joven Matsuki para apoyarse y dirigió la vista hacia el suelo sintiendo que se moría de la vergüenza.

–...Takato...

–Voy a sacarte de aquí. –pronunció el Tamer decididamente, aunque si bien su cara se había puesto algo roja.

El chico de goggles se llevó a su amiga, alejándose de la zona de guerra, a la vez que buscaban con la mirada algún sitio que pudiera resultar más seguro. Divisaron una calleja angosta que podía servirles, y lograron ocultarse tras un contenedor de basura, desde donde se asomaban con cautela para apreciar mejor lo que sucedía; sin embargo, ambos Tamers vieron con terror que su compañero Henry acababa de ser descubierto por el peligroso WarGrowmon.

–¡Maldición¿Cómo rayos lo supo? –gruñó el Tamer.

Henry se salió de su escondite justo cando WarGrowmon lo atravesaba con su garra, y entonces Wong comenzó una carrera para escapar del enorme dinosaurio, divisó los restos de una pared y la saltó, ocultándose tras ella. El dinosaurio se detuvo de improviso y movió la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. Los Tamers resoplaron aliviados al ver que el androide había perdido a Henry de vista; pero WarGrowmon olfateó ligeramente y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras los orificios de su pecho se iluminaban. Henry maldijo y se echó a correr de inmediato, miró por sobre su hombro; pero al volverse chocó contra Taomon que le había cerrado el paso. El chico cayó de bruces al suelo y jadeó completamente aterrorizado al verse atrapado de esa forma. Fue entonces que llegaron a sus oídos esas palabras:

¡Cañones Atómicos!

Fue como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta. Henry miraba cómo los lásers de WarGrowmon se dirigían hacia él, Takato gritaba frenético que todo debía de ser una pesadilla; y Rika negaba con la cabeza mientras veía todo y apretaba los puños con rabia.

El chico Wong decidió que no quería mirar lo que se aproximaba y se resignó a recibir el golpe. Sin embargo…

–¡Om! –se escuchó que gritaron.

Henry abrió los ojos y jadeó al ver a Taomon de pie frente a él utilizando su escudo mágico para anular el ataque.

Takato parpadeó sorprendido, y Rika sólo miró la escena confundida. WarGrowmon rugió enfurecido y comenzó a golpear el suelo y los autos más cercanos.

–Increíble… ¡Taomon recuperó el control! –susurró Takato, mirando a Rika de reojo. –¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –le preguntó de repente.

–Yo… no lo sé. –balbuceó ella como única respuesta. Estaba igual de impresionada que su amigo.

Los Tamers miraron a Taomon como si no comprendieran muy bien lo que pasaba. El Digimon del tipo información levantó a Henry, recogió a Terriermon y flotó hacia Takato y Rika quienes todavía parecían extrañados. Taomon dejó a Henry en el suelo y se dirigió a Rika. La chica arqueó las cejas y posó la mirada en los ojos azules del enorme digimon, que ahora parecía tranquilo y dócil.

–...¿Taomon?... –susurró la Tamer.

–Sí… Te escucho, Rika. –contestó el digimon, inclinando la cabeza.

Fue extraño. Rika tuvo la impresión de que su camarada había reaccionado justo en el momento en el que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer algo por Henry. Fue como si ese pensamiento hubiera sacado a Taomon del trance de la carta roja. Pero¿por qué¿cómo? No tenía sentido alguno.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió con cuidado hacia su camarada.

–...¿Tú... escuchaste mí deseo...? –le preguntó titubeante.

Taomon asintió con algo de tristeza. No dijo nada más, sólo levantó la vista hacia WarGrowmon y suspiró.

–Rika... necesito que me ayudes. –pidió. –Yo... no podré derrotar a WarGrowmon si no me apoyas en esta batalla.

–¿Qué? –soltó ella.

–Tenemos que liberarlo… –murmuró Taomon, mirándola a los ojos. –Debemos hacerlo… Hay que pelear…

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas y miró a su compañera con sorpresa. Y sin embargo, sonrió con admiración, ya que su camarada, al igual que ella misma, trataba fervientemente de ayudar a un amigo sin importar lo que pasara.

–…Taomon… –susurró Rika al desprender el digivice azul de su cinturón y mirarlo por unos momentos. Resopló decidida y le sonrió a su compañera. –Cuenta conmigo. –le dijo, levantando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

Henry negó con la cabeza y le cerró el paso a la chica.

–No puedes hacer eso Rika, es demasiado arriesgado enfrentarse directamente a WarGrowmon en estos momentos, y mucho más en tu condición.

Henry tenía razón, Rika apenas y podía mantenerse en pie por sí misma; y ya no digamos pelear. Pero si algo era cierto también era que no podían permitir que WarGrowmon continuara destrozando todo lo que había a su paso; Takato no parecía ser capaz de poder controlar a su enorme dinosaurio; y Terriermon se encontraba inconsciente en brazos de su Tamer. Rika parecía ser la única opción que quedaba en esos momentos, ahora que contaba con un digimon leal y en etapa Ultimate. Tenían posibilidades de contraatacar. Rika dudó un instante. No quería lastimar al digimon de Takato, y por la expresión que notó en su camarada, Taomon tampoco quería hacerlo. En ese pequeño intervalo de duda, Takato la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

–Hazlo, Rika. –murmuró el chico, sonriendo ligeramente e infundiéndole ánimo a su amiga. –Sé que puedes hacerlo. Ayuda a WarGrowmon, por favor.

–Takato... –susurró Rika, sintiendo que de pronto podía aplastar a un digimon de etapa Mega como si fuera una cucaracha.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, y de pronto WarGrowmon rugió llamando la atención de los Tamers. Todos se giraron y miraron a Rika de reojo, quien se apartó el fleco de la cara y levantó la vista hacia su adversario.

–Está bien… Vamos a sacudir este lugar… –siseó. –¡Taomon!

Los dos chicos sujetaron a Rika para que ésta se sostuviera en pie sin problemas, mientras Taomon flotaba hacía la batalla.

–No vayas a esforzarte demasiado. –murmuró Takato algo preocupado.

–Ten cuidado. –le dijo Henry.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, apretó su digivice con fuerza y tanteó con los dedos su bolsillo de cartas.

–¡Cambio de carta! –pronunció. –¡Conexión S de súper velocidad!

Taomon flotó con rapidez y giró en torno a WarGrowmon, que rugía y agitaba los brazos como si tratara de espantar a una pequeña mosca. Pero la zorra lo esquivó con habilidad y le lanzó varios pergaminos que explotaron en la cara del dinosaurio y lo empujaron hacia atrás.

–¡Eso! –soltaron Henry y Takato, mientras Rika sonreía y preparaba otra carta opcional.

WarGrowmon sacudió la cabeza y blandió sus enormes hachas con las que se propuso atacar directamente a Taomon, quién flotaba frente a él.

–¡Om! –gritó el digimon al formar su escudo mágico, conteniendo el ataque, hasta que el androide del tipo virus brilló momentáneamente y golpeó con fuerza a Taomon, que se estrelló en un edificio cercano.

En el suelo, los Tamers jadearon cuando al mismo tiempo un golpe invisible empujaba a Rika, y arrastraba con ella a Takato y a Henry, que cayeron al suelo unos sobre otros, parpadeando sorprendidamente.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso? –jadeó Takato al desembarazarse de debajo de todos y tenderle la mano a Rika para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Algo me golpeó. –respondió la pelirroja frotándose el costado y poniéndose de pie.

–Como has recuperado el control de Taomon como su Tamer, probablemente has recuperado también la unión que tenías con ella. –murmuró Henry seriamente al levantarse. –Ahora tienes que cuidar a tu digimon o de lo contrario tú también saldrás lastimada… Sin mencionar que WarGrowmon se vuelve más fuerte a cada minuto. Rika, estás bajo reloj.

–Genial, entonces esto va a ser todo un panquecito. –resopló Rika de mal humor, sacando una carta y deslizándola por su digivice. –¡Cambio de carta, Recarga de energía!

Taomon se levantó prontamente y trazó un símbolo con sus dedos, el cuál sujetó y lanzó con fuerza. WarGrowmon gruñó dolorosamente al recibir el impacto en los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Taomon se elevó un poco e intentó un nuevo ataque con pergaminos; pero el dinosaurio volvió a girarse y atacó a Taomon con su enorme cola. En el suelo, Rika volvía a ser empujada y sujetada por sus amigos, mientras la pelirroja sacudía la cabeza y apretaba los dientes.

–¡Muy bien, esto ya es personal! –murmuró al enderezarse y rebuscar en su bolsillo. –¡Cambio de carta¡Manual de entrenamiento de la luz!

Taomon brilló momentáneamente y sacó de su manga el enorme pincel que utilizaba para atacar.

–¡Funshi zen! –gritó al terminar de dibujar con la tinta y enviando su ataque a golpear fuertemente a WarGrowmon, quién cayó de espaldas al suelo y logró darle un manotazo a Taomon antes de tocar el suelo.

–¡Rayos! –siseó Rika al recuperarse del golpe y volver la vista hacia la pelea. –Ay, no… –soltó de improviso.

Los Tamers clavaron la mirada en WarGrowmon, quien preparaba el ataque de sus cañones a manera de contraataque.

–¡Taomon, usa tu escudo! –gritó Rika. –Necesito que me des un poco más de tiempo.

La zorra asintió y se preparó a recibir el ataque, mientras que su Tamer preparaba un nuevo cambio de carta.

–¡Cambio de carta! –anunció. –Fuerza FX, ofensiva amarilla.

Taomon brilló ligeramente, pero nada más ocurrió. Luego activó su escudo mágico cuando WarGrowmon disparó sus lásers y chocaron contra las paredes invisibles, que la iban empujando hacia atrás poco a poco. Henry miró a la pelirroja de reojo y apretó los dientes cuando una fuerza transparente comenzaba a empujarlos a ellos también. El chico plantó los pies en el suelo con fuerza y trató de hacerse escuchar por sobre el estruendo de la lucha.

–Rika, el último cambio de carta no surtió ningún efecto¡Saca a Taomon de ahí! –le sugirió a la chica.

–¡Ungh¡No!, todavía me falta una tirada. –gruñó Rika, tratando de avanzar hacia delante y profiriendo un alarido cuando su pierna crujió y le hizo perder el balance momentáneamente. –¡Aún no! –se aferró con terquedad, hasta que Matsuki la sujetó del hombro.

–¡Basta, Rika, es demasiado! –gritó Takato dándose cuenta de que su amiga estaba ya en muy malas condiciones. –¡Detente, por favor! –le suplicó. Más la Tamer no parecía escuchar lo que le decían. Meneaba la cabeza mientras jadeaba, y temblaba ligeramente. Cerca de ahí, Taomon resoplaba de forma agotada mientras mantenía activo su escudo invisible. Digimon y Tamer, parecían encontrarse al borde de la inconsciencia; pero seguían de pie, ante el asombro de Takato y Henry. –Rika…

–No, Goggles… –lo cortó ella de pronto. –Sí algo he aprendido de ti, es que jamás hay que darse por vencidos… y que una batalla no se termina hasta que el Tamer cae y deja de apoyar a su camarada… Ahora es momento de que tú aprendas de mí… En las cartas, la estrategia siempre es la que cuenta, te lo dije antes… yo jamás cambio una carta a lo tonto, y ahora mismo lo vas a ver. –susurró al sacar una tarjeta de su bolsillo y observarla por unos instantes. –Esta es mi última movida… –pronunció en voz baja. –¡Taomon! –gritó Rika con una fuerza salida de quien sabe donde. En ese momento, la muchacha sujetó su digivice y sostuvo la carta en alto. –¡Cambio de carta! –anunció la Tamer deslizando la tarjeta por la ranura de su digivice. –¡Carta Device¡Dispositivo de la torre!

Un aura brillante cubrió a Taomon, que rechazó el ataque de WarGrowmon, y le hizo frente nuevamente; preparando su golpe final.

–¡Funshi zen! –gritó, mientras el dinosaurio trataba en vano de interceptar el golpe que impactó de lleno en su pecho y lo tiró al suelo, de-evolucionándolo a Guilmon de manera casi inmediata. La zorra resopló y bajó a tierra para comprobar si el lagarto rojo se encontraba bien.

Rika suspiró, mientras recuperaba el aliento y sonrió satisfecha al levantar la mirada hacia la de Takato, que la miró aliviado.

–Por supuesto… –murmuró Henry al sujetarse la barbilla. –El dispositivo de la torre permite que el ataque aumente 10 veces si la ofensiva del digimon es de color amarillo. Esa fue una buena movida contra WarGrowmon… pero si mal no recuerdo, en el juego… –siseó, frunciendo el entrecejo y cayendo en la cuenta de todo. –¡Rika!

En ese instante, Taomon recibió una descarga que también recibió Rika, y que empujó a la chica hacía atrás antes de que se desplomara en brazos de Takato, quién la atrapó preocupado.

–¿Henry? –susurró Takato.

–Usar la carta device del dispositivo de la torre, significa sacrificar algunos puntos de energía. –explicó Wong, acercándose hacia la pelirroja que temblaba ligeramente en brazos de Matsuki.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien. –decía ella, tratando de enderezarse (cosa que Takato no le permitía). –¿Renamon está bien¿Y Guilmon… cómo se encuentran?

Henry observó desde su sitio que Taomon acababa de de-evolucionar a Renamon y que caía al suelo, inconsciente. Takato arqueó las cejas, se inclinó e hizo que Rika se sentara y se recargara contra la pared, mientras se quedaba junto a ella.

–Ellos están bien. –le dijo. –aunque no podría decir lo mismo de ti. Eres un desastre, Rika Nonaka.

–Está… bien, Goggles. –susurró Rika, sonriéndole un tanto agotada. –Ese es el contra-efecto que se tiene al usar esa carta... es más fácil cuando se usa en el juego ¿sabes?, ahí no se siente el golpe.

–No... no debí permitir que hicieras esta locura. –murmuró Takato, apretando los puños. –Si tan solo yo…

Rika apoyó su mano en la del Tamer de Goggles, que la miró sorprendido.

–Takato, yo quise hacerlo… –lo frenó la chica tranquilamente. –Cuando éramos niños, tú peleabas mucho por nosotros; aunque los enemigos a veces parecieran imposibles de vencer. Siempre fuiste el más valiente de nosotros tres… y aunque nunca te lo dije, siempre lo he pensado…

Henry desvió la mirada en ese instante y permaneció pensativo, sólo mirando hacia el suelo.

–Rika, no hables de esa forma. –sonrió Takato, ruborizándose un poco. –¿No ves lo nerviosos que nos pones a Henry y a mí? Recuerda que tenemos una fiesta pendiente.

–Cierto… –sonrió ella. –No podría faltar a algo como eso… Y ni crean que se librarán de mi tan fácil.

–Claro, Rika. –sonrió Henry al volverse y sonreír como si nada. –Compraremos pizza y armaremos escándalo en casa de Takato hasta que los vecinos se harten de nosotros. Haremos un relajo como en ninguna otra fiesta… No te la puedes perder.

–Además, tienes que bailar conmigo. –le dijo el Tamer de goggles. –Aunque lo tengas que hacer con muletas.

–Ajá… –sonrió Rika, sintiendo que de pronto se adormecía y cerraba los ojos lentamente. –Te prometo bailar todo el día contigo, Goggles. Cuanto quieras…

Matsuki la miró fijamente y dibujó una media sonrisa que se notó un poco apagada.

–Sí… Todo va a estar bien. –le dijo a ella y a sí mismo. –Todo se va a solucionar, ya lo verás. Sólo quédate aquí con nosotros. Aguanta un poco.

–Lo haré…

Takato y Henry se miraron preocupadamente y decidieron esperar a que llegara Juri con algún tipo de ayuda lo antes posible. El joven Wong se encaminó a donde se encontraban Guilmon y Renamon para cerciorarse de que ninguno de los dos se encontrara a punto de volverse datos o algo así; mas resopló al comprobar que ambos se encontraban bien. Frunció el entrecejo al notar una sombra extraña en el suelo, y levantó la vista para apreciar una silueta que permanecía de pie en lo alto, parecía estar flotando por entre las nubes. La sombra maniobró con el bastón que sujetaba en su mano y lo extendió de un lado hacia el otro.

–_Manto de los iluminados._ –susurró.

Henry cerró los ojos cuando una luz blanca los cubrió a todos y a todo. Arqueó las cejas cuando se dio cuenta de que había recuperado la movilidad de su brazo herido, y frunció el entrecejo al escuchar una gran variedad de sonidos que logró descifrar impresionado. No podía ocurrir algo así, era demasiado irreal. Abrió los ojos cuando la luz se hizo más débil.

–Guau… –fue todo lo que alcanzó a pronunciar al recorrer la vista por los alrededores. Intentó localizar de nuevo a la sombra que había visto antes, pero ésta ya había desaparecido.

En ese momento, Juri llegó en una camioneta negra que era conducida por el señor Yamaki y al poco tiempo varios vehículos similares llegaron al lugar para asegurar la zona. Los ocupantes salieron de inmediato y corrieron hacia los jóvenes y los digimons que se encontraban dispersos. Juri corrió hacia Henry y lo miró, impresionada.

–¿Qué sucedió? –le preguntó confundida. –¿Y qué pasó en este lugar? –inquirió al recorrer con la vista la calle, los edificios y los autos que se veían en perfecto estado. –¡Yo vi cuando toda esta parte de la calle se partió en pedazos!

–Ya habrá tiempo de contar los detalles luego, Juri. –sonrió Henry al levantarse y recoger a Terriermon que estaba despertando y se estiraba en brazos de su Tamer como si acabara de dormir una buena siesta. –Hola, Terriermon. –le dijo.

–Hola, Henry. –respondió el pequeño digimon, mientras miraba hacia todas partes y parpadeaba extrañado. –¿De qué me perdí?

–De nada, amigo. –sonrió Henry, acariciándole la cabeza. –De nada absolutamente.

–Increíble. –susurró Juri con la boca abierta.

–¡Takato-kun! –llamó Yamaki acercándose al joven Matsuki e inclinándose frente a él y Rika. –¿Se encuentran bien, los dos?

–¡Señor, Yamaki! –jadeó Takato algo sorprendido. –Bueno, nosotros…

–Estamos bien. –completó Rika, enderezándose un poco y sonriendo al comprobar que su pierna estaba curada. –Perfectamente. –añadió.

–Excelente, pediré que los lleven a sus casas y avisaré a sus padres que van en camino. –susurró el hombre de gafas oscuras, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole señas a uno de los hombres de negro que lo acompañaban. –Discúlpenme un segundo. –les dijo al alejarse y reunirse con Henry y Juri.

Rika y Takato lo observaron alejarse, hasta que Takato se limpió los ojos vigorosamente y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. La pelirroja arqueó las cejas y se puso de pie, rodeando al chico y mirándolo de frente.

–¿Takato¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó extrañada.

–Nada… sólo estoy contento. Por un momento pensé... Bueno, no importa. –murmuró el chico de goggles, esbozando una de sus sonrisas más tiernas y poniéndose de pie junto a la chica que le sonreía.

Rika meneó la cabeza y abrazó al chico Matsuki, mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. Takato se puso completamente rojo ante la acción de la pelirroja; pero le sonrió de vuelta

–Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Goggles. –le susurró Rika al oído.

–N- no fue nada… –balbuceó el Tamer pasándose la mano por la nuca.

Henry que los miraba desde lejos, desvió la mirada y sonrió con tristeza.

–Supongo que he perdido... –susurró, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Momantai. –respondió Terriermon al mirar de reojo a Juri y sonreír pícaramente. –Momantai…

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, Guilmon logró levantarse lentamente con ayuda de Renamon y dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo, mientras recorría con la vista los misteriosos rayos luminosos que habían atravesado las nubes hacía unos instantes, y que ya estaban desapareciendo. Frunció el entrecejo y miró a su compañera seriamente.

–Debemos volver... –le dijo.

- - -

_**Continuará... **_


	7. Indecisión

**El ****digivice**** de la amistad**

**Por: **Lince

**Capítulo 7**: Indecisión

- - -

Takato veía pasar velozmente las calles desde el sitio en el que se encontraba, sentado junto a la ventana en uno de los asientos traseros de una camioneta negra del Hypnos que seguía a otra que viajaba más adelante. El joven recorría con la mirada el paisaje urbano, al parecer, pensando solamente. Y no porque fuera Henry Wong el que viajaba con él, sino porque realmente tenía cosas en qué pensar. Le venían a la mente los extraños sucesos que habían acontecido durante la semana: eso de que los digimons regresaran simplemente porque sí; el comportamiento peculiar que parecía estar adoptando todo el mundo; su reciente descubrimiento de que sentía algo especial por Rika Nonaka… Eran cosas que le parecían inauditas y lo intrigaban; sin embargo, también le llegaban de momentos otra clase de pensamientos: como la reciente pelea que llevaron a cabo en contra de sus propios camaradas por obra de la fallida carta roja; el caos que se había provocado por ello, recordándole a la ciudad nuevamente de que por ahí una vez se habían paseado los salvajes hacía 6 años. Pensó de pronto en cómo habían sido curados de esa forma tan peculiar, y en cómo en esos momentos se encontraba ahí pensando en todo eso. Meneó la cabeza y resopló apesadumbrado. Pese a que le había confortado de verdad el hecho de que todo se solucionara y de que el señor Yamaki se encontrara manejando el asunto con tan perfecta discreción, eso no podía apartarle la idea de que se lo haría saber a sus superiores de la administración de redes, o quizá al señor Wong y eso sí que sería un problema, pues se suponía que las fronteras del mundo real y el mundo digital habían sido selladas para siempre. Suspiró ligeramente. ¿Acaso sería tan malo que las puertas se quedaran tal como estaban¿De qué peligro deberían protegerse ahora que el D-Leepa había sido reducido a un simple programa? Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Los obligarían a regresar a sus digimons hacia su propio mundo como en el pasado? El chico tragó saliva¿Y qué le dirían sus padres después de volver a casa con semejante escolta gubernamental, y de explicarles cómo casi se mataban todos esa tarde¿Lo entenderían?

Takato pegó la frente al cristal de la ventanilla y miró hacia la nada. Para colmo ahora de nuevo pensaba en Rika, quién seguía pareciéndole de lo más incomprensible. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar cómo ella lo había abrazado y le había besado la mejilla cuando se recuperaron de la lucha. _Bueno, de eso no hay queja alguna…_ Pensó el chico alegremente, mientras volvía a frotarse el sitio que había tocado la pelirroja con sus labios. Meditó unos segundos, eso había sido genial, claro; sin embargo, después, al llegar la hora de partir, Rika ya no le había dicho nada a Matsuki. Es más, Takato habría jurado que la chica había evitado mirarlo cuando él se disponía a hablarle más en serio (por alguna razón que el Tamer ignoraba por completo); por lo que, cuando la pelirroja por fin se dignó a dirigirle la mirada nuevamente, Juri la llamó desde lejos para decirle que la acompañaría en el mismo vehículo junto con Renamon; después de eso Rika sólo se había encogido de hombros y había dejado a Matsuki mientras soltaba una breve disculpa y se alejaba del chico que claramente se había quedado con sus pobres palabras en la boca. La sonrisa del Tamer de goggles desapareció lentamente de su rostro, recordando eso, al momento en que fruncía en entrecejo de manera desconcertada. ¿Es que acaso las fuerzas cósmicas se alineaban en su contra cada vez que se presentaba el momento de confesarle a Rika todo lo que sentía? Takato se sintió molesto al pensar en ello; sin embargo, parpadeó ligeramente al sentir un golpeteo repetido en su rodilla. Miró de reojo sólo para descubrir que el responsable había sido Guilmon, quien le pegaba con la punta negra de su cola, la cual éste movía nerviosamente. El chico sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más animado y le palmeó la cabeza a su preocupado camarada con suavidad.

–¿Qué pasa, Guil? –preguntó el joven de forma amable. –¿Tienes hambre?

El dinosaurio reaccionó de forma distraída y negó un par de veces ante su confundido Tamer, quién sólo se rasco la nuca. Que Guilmon afirmara que no quería comer, de seguro debía de ser algo digno de aparecer en algún record digimon; sin embargo, el joven de ojos carmesí, poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que nadie parecía estar actuando como solía hacerlo y que quizá ya nunca lo harían de nuevo. Pues habían crecido, y estaban cambiando.

–Es tan raro… –susurró Matsuki.

Henry, que como en viejos tiempos, traía a Terriermon descansándole plácidamente sobre la cabeza, arqueó las cejas.

–Sí, pero es inevitable. –completó, como si de pronto pareciera adivinar los intrincados pensamientos de su amigo de goggles.

Takato levantó la mirada y le sonrió al chico alto que también le sonreía.

- - -

–¿Se puede saber en qué tanto estás pensando? –soltó Juri, rompiendo con el silencio que hasta hacía minutos había reinado en el vehículo en el que ella, Rika y Renamon se encontraban viajando.

La pelirroja que había estado cruzada de brazos y con apariencia aletargada, meneó la cabeza ligeramente. Juri farfulló un par de veces.

–Como quieras. –gruñó. –Si no me quieres decir nada, está bien. –ella también se cruzó de brazos. –Vaya que a veces es imposible entenderte…

Renamon sacudió las orejas y miró de reojo a su camarada, quién parecía extrañamente ausente, como si estuviera preocupada por algo que ni ella ni Juri podían comprender. Frunció el entrecejo y no le quitó la vista de encima a la pelirroja, como esperando que dijera algo más; pero la chica no articuló una sola palabra. La zorra resopló decepcionada y apenas e inclinó la cabeza cuando un rato después se detuvieron frente a la casa de los Katou y Juri bajó de la camioneta de un salto, prometiéndole a Rika que la llamaría más tarde, a lo que esta sólo se encogió de hombros. Renamon pareció desconcertarse aún más; pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario hasta que estuvieran a solas en la residencia Nonaka y pudiera hablarle a su Tamer con total libertad. El resto del camino transcurrió en un silencio monótono, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rika; donde digimon y Tamer descendieron del auto (siendo recibidas por las mujeres Nonaka, que a pesar de verse aliviadas de encontrar a la pelirroja a salvo, también parecían molestas de cierta forma con ella.) Rika fue apretujada por los brazos de su madre, quién la arrastró al interior de la casona, mientras que Seiko sonreía y saludaba a Renamon con una leve inclinación de cabeza que el digimon respondió de la misma forma.

–Sabía que esa niña se traía algo entre manos. –susurró la abuela resueltamente. –Hacía años que mi nieta no cargaba con ese digivice azul suyo que últimamente no suelta para nada...

Renamon se inclinó nuevamente.

–Esta es la segunda vez que me alojo en su casa sin su permiso. Discúlpeme por favor.

Seiko asintió un par de veces y sujetó al kitsune de la muñeca enguantada.

–Esta vez tienes mi autorización y la de mi hija. –pronunció alegremente. –Ahora, vayamos adentro, creo que tenemos de ese pastel que te gusta tanto guardado en la nevera. Apresurémonos o no alcanzaremos una parte justa.

La zorra caminaba torpemente, mientras parpadeaba incesantemente y luego soltó una risita divertida ante el comentario de la abuela Seiko, que ya la guiaba hacia el interior del hogar de las Nonaka como si fuera también parte de la familia. Renamon sonreía alegremente al pensar en ello; sin duda alguna, ese era un agradable sentimiento.

- - -

–¡Ai¡Mako!... ¿pueden escucharme?... ¡respóndanme!

Una chica de 13 años de cabello anaranjado y coletas, corrió a su habitación a toda prisa, seguida por un chico de cabello corto, alborotado. Los dos saltaron sobre la cama, y comenzaron a forcejear para obtener el control de un artefacto pequeño de color blanco y morado que brillaba intensamente.

–¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Dámelo, Makoto! –gruñía ella. –¡Él dijo primero mi nombre!

–¡Ya, Ai¡Él también me llamó a mí!

–¡No importa, hay que recibir el mensaje!

–¡Yo quiero hacerlo!

–¡Eres... un... inmaduro!...

–¡Y tú... una... mandona!...

–¡Suelta el digivice!

–¡Es de los dos!

–¡Aaaargh¡Ya! –gritó una voz desde el interior del aparato. –¡Basta¡Mako, dale el digivice a Ai¡Esto es importante!

El chico resopló molesto y soltó el artefacto, que quedó en manos de su hermana. Ai suspiró y se apartó el cabello que le había caído sobre los ojos, sujetó el digivice morado en su mano izquierda y presionó un botón con el dedo índice. De inmediato, una luz circular se proyectó hacia el aire y la figura de un digimon enmascarado, vestido de negro, se formó ante ellos.

–¡Beelzemon! –jadearon los chicos, sonriendo ampliamente.

La imagen del digimon parpadeó un poco, y éste hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

–Ai, Mako. –susurró Beelzemon solemnemente, mientras sonreía ligeramente. –es increíble ver cuánto han crecido... mis camaradas... –los humanos sonrieron y la imagen de Beelzemon volvió a parpadear. –No tengo mucho tiempo... Los diginomos no podrán mantener la comunicación lo suficiente... –les dijo con una voz algo distorsionada. –Así que deben escucharme con mucha atención... –hubo un ligero sonido de interferencia. –El Digimundo... Necesitamos que ellos regresen al Digimundo... se ha generado una crisis que requiere de su poder... –la interferencia pareció aumentar de pronto, y los chicos contuvieron la respiración, expectantes; después de un rato, la imagen de Beelzemon volvió a aparecer claramente. –En estos momentos, el digivice está registrando una serie de instrucciones que deberán serles de utilidad... –Ai se percató de que en la pantalla acababa de aparecer un rectángulo alargado que parecía estarse llenando rápidamente. –Los datos... deben ser descifrados... –explicó intermitentemente. –para evitar... que se propague... –La imagen del digimon titiló momentáneamente. –Necesito que contacten a una persona...

Ai y Mako se miraron desconcertados, mientras el digimon de etapa mega continuaba con sus instrucciones.

- - -

–En verdad agradezco mucho las molestias que te has tomado para realizar todo esto. –susurró Jyaniu Wong, haciendo una leve inclinación que fue correspondida por el sujeto rubio de gafas que lo escuchaba, al momento en que le acercaba a éste una taza de té. –No tenía idea de que todo esto estuviera pasando frente a mis narices.

Yamaki aceptó la taza y se encogió de hombros, recargándose en el respaldo del sillón de la sala de estar de los Wong, mientras bebía un trago.

–No tienes porqué disculparte Jyaniu, y tampoco creo que debamos juzgar mal a los chicos; después de todo, fuimos nosotros los primeros que traicionamos su confianza¿no? –comentó, arqueando ligeramente las cejas.

El señor Wong suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabellera encanecida.

–Sólo eran unos niños. –pronunció en voz baja como justificándose, aunque sin poder ocultar el rastro de su propia culpa. –No podíamos arriesgarnos a que el mundo sufriera las consecuencias de un capricho infantil. Habría sido una irresponsabilidad terrible de nuestra parte, aunque Shibumi ya hubiera predestinado la sucesión humana por parte de los seres artificiales; quiero creer que ese futuro aún se encuentra lejano para nosotros...

–Sin embargo, la puerta al mundo digital ha vuelto a abrirse, mi amigo. –Interrumpió el rubio, en ese tono que usaba siempre para analizar todo lo que pasaba. –¿Será que esta vez se trata de algo ajeno a nuestro control? –inquirió reflexivamente. –Aún así, no hemos detectado ningún tipo de anomalía en las redes hasta el momento, así que supongo que eso puede considerarse como algo positivo.

–No lo sé. –susurró Wong preocupadamente. –Hace 6 años, el Hypnos tampoco detectaba al D-Leepa hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Esta nueva abertura del campo me intriga. Debe obedecer a alguna causa específica, los campos nunca fueron abiertos al azar antes, y no creo que ahora fallen a esa ley. –se frotó la barbilla compulsivamente. –¿Piensas informar de lo sucedido?

Yamaki se ajustó las gafas y meneó la cabeza.

–No por ahora. –respondió con simpleza. –Mi equipo y yo revisaremos las redes, por supuesto; sin embargo, no creo que debamos precipitarnos. Eso alertaría a las autoridades y a los medios, y quién sabe, podrían pensar que comienza a repetirse lo sucedido en el pasado.

–¿Sería posible? –jadeó Jyaniu

–Nada puede asegurarse. –contestó Yamaki, apurando su té. –pero aún así, lo dudo mucho. No creo que los salvajes ordinarios sobrevivan su manifestación en el mundo real, bueno, si tomamos en cuenta lo sucedido con los digimons de los muchachos... creo que nos damos buena idea de la situación¿no le parece?

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio hasta que el rubio dejó su taza en la mesita de centro y se incorporó de pronto.

–Bueno, Tao. –comenzó Yamaki rebuscando algo en su bolsillo. –Dejaré de preocuparte con todo esto. Lo importante es que los chicos lograron salir ilesos de lo sucedido y en estos momentos no deberías de perder el tiempo charlando conmigo sino pasarlo con tu hijo. –sonrió sacando una tarjeta y extendiéndosela al señor Wong. –De todas formas, si es que los Tamers quieren explicarme cómo pudieron destruir de esta forma las barreras construidas por Shaggai, pueden comunicarse conmigo en cualquier momento, cómo bien recordó la joven Katou esta tarde.

Jyaniu recibió la tarjeta y la miró brevemente antes de asentir un par de veces con la cabeza.

–Entiendo. –le dijo. –Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo.

–Un placer. –respondió el rubio avanzando hacia la salida. –Te mantendré informado de todo lo que pueda, o al menos de todo lo que Reika pueda decodificar sin levantar muchas sospechas.

Jyaniu sonrió ligeramente, deteniéndose en el vestíbulo mientras Yamaki se calzaba sus zapatos negros.

–Conspirando a espaldas de tus superiores como siempre, Mitsuo¿querrá tu esposa colaborar en todo eso?

Yamaki se enderezó y se acomodó los lentes esbozando una sonrisa sagaz.

–Ah, Reika es una mujer de riesgos. –pronunció orgulloso. –Si no, por nada se habría casado con alguien como yo. –giró la perilla de la puerta y salió por ella. –Por eso no me sorprende que el pequeño Keiichi sea tan desobediente. Tiene los peores padres de Tokio. –añadió, encogiéndose de hombros. –Nos vemos, Tao.

Yamaki desapareció al doblar la esquina del pasillo y Jyaniu sonrió mientras meneaba la cabeza y regresaba al interior del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- - -

–Rika¿por qué no me dijiste que Renamon había vuelto? –reclamó Rumiko mirando a su hija, ambas sentadas a la mesa, una frente a la otra. –pensé que ya confiabas en mí, hija, y sabes que tu digimon es parte también de esta familia. No entiendo porqué sigues escabulléndote por ahí como cuando eras niña. –la rubia suspiró y frunció el entrecejo al ver que su hija no le respondía. –Rika... cuando recibí la llamada del señor Yamaki me preocupé muchísimo, sólo me imaginaba que podías estar en peligro, como antes. Que de nuevo corría el riesgo de perderte...

La pelirroja pareció reaccionar por vez primera desde que había vuelto a su hogar, sus ojos brillaron de manera cristalina, y se limpió rápidamente un par de lágrimas que intentaban escabullírsele, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

–Lo siento. –le dijo entrecortadamente. –No sabía qué hacer. –susurró confundida. –En el pasado confié de nuevo en los adultos y Renamon tuvo que marcharse... yo... no quería que volviera a repetirse.

Rumiko pareció sorprenderse por las palabras de su hija.

–Rika...

–No lo he olvidado, mamá. –pronunció con tristeza. –No se puede olvidar algo así... ¡no quiero que nadie vuelva a abandonarme!

Rumiko desvió la mirada, Rika bajó la vista sin poder contener las lágrimas que le caían en el regazo¿porqué tenía que ponerse así¿por qué tenía que recordarlo? Lo odiaba. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, tratando de terminar con todo aquello, intentando tragarse esa tristeza como había acostumbrado a hacerlo durante años. En ese momento, sintió los brazos de su madre alrededor suyo aferrándola cariñosamente, y entonces sollozó ligeramente, recordando que no estaba sola. Que aquellos pensamientos que la rondaban habían sido mentira. Suspiró profundamente y dejó que Rumiko le soltara la rojiza cabellera y se la acariciara como cuando era una niña.

–Perdóname, Rika. –le dijo la rubia en su oído. –perdóname por no haber sido fuerte.

La pelirroja negó un par de veces en silencio, se recargó en la falda materna y se dejó querer, así como un gatito solitario que al principio niega el trato humano y que luego exige una caricia. Rika frunció el entrecejo, extrañada de sí misma. Tal vez Renamon tenía razón al haberle dicho que estaba diferente; que sus amigos la habían hecho cambiar, que ya no era esa chica fría e indiferente que había sido en el pasado, que ahora su corazón era cálido y que necesitaba de alguien que la quisiera y que pudiera comprenderla... que por fin comenzaba a aceptar la idea de haberse enamorado de Takato Matsuki. Fijó la vista en los panecillos blancos que estaban situados en una canastilla sobre la mesa. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa espontánea, como si hubieran estado esperando cualquier excusa para pronunciar su nombre.

–Takato me derrotó en el torneo de cartas. –susurró de pronto alegremente, como si estuviera evocando el suceso mentalmente. –Él es el nuevo rey.

Rumiko arqueó una ceja y miró de reojo a su hija, que se había ruborizado ligeramente.

–¿De verdad? –inquirió la rubia de manera suspicaz. –¿Y te molestó?

–No, en realidad no. –admitió Rika. –Me sentí feliz por él.

Rumiko continuó ensortijando un largo mechón de cabello que entrelazaba en uno de sus dedos, escuchando solamente.

–Prometí que sería su pareja de baile. –susurró Rika de forma apenada. –pero no estoy segura.

–¿Por qué no? –se extrañó Rumiko encogiéndose de hombros.

–No lo sé... –contestó inquietamente. –Mamá. –soltó de pronto. –¿Crees que estaría bien si celebramos la victoria de Takato aquí?

Rumiko sonrió a manera de cómplice ante aquella pregunta.

–Me parece una idea perfecta, Rika. –le dijo. –¿por qué no le preguntas a tu amigo si él está de acuerdo?

–Bueno... –replicó Rika algo nerviosa. –es que yo...

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió a la pelirroja, que pareció sobresaltarse.

–¡Yo contesto! –anunció ella, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia el vestíbulo.

La señora Nonaka parpadeó un par de veces y luego soltó una risita divertida, mientras que Seiko y Renamon (quienes entraban a la habitación en ese momento) arqueaban las cejas, confundidas, y colocaban sobre la mesa un pastel redondo de crema y chocolate.

Rika se detuvo frente al teléfono y pasó saliva, tratando de serenarse antes de contestar la llamada, descolgó el auricular y sus labios se movieron ante él con torpeza.

–H-hola, habla Nonaka.

–¿Qué onda, Rika? –dijo una voz chillona, que Rika reconoció de inmediato como la de Juri. –Te dije que te iba a hablar para platicar un rato. ¿Cómo te fue con tu mamá?, a mi me fue bien. Mis papás estaban muy preocupados y dijeron algo así como de que estaban contentos de que no me hubiera pasado nada, pero que era una imprudente, irresponsable que iba a terminar siendo castigada hasta el año 2020 si lo volvía a hacer. ¿Qué tal tú?

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja incesantemente a manera de tic, y luego sonrió y se sentó en la duela, recargándose en la pared cercana a su habitación.

–Hola, Juri. –le dijo divertida. –pensé que eras otra persona.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea y luego se escuchó el estallido de una carcajada

–¡Vaya¿Ya estás hablando otra vez? Que bueno saber que no voy a ser sólo yo en la conversación. –volvió a detenerse un par de segundos. –¿Y qué¿estabas esperando que Takato te llamara? –inquirió melosamente. –¿Siempre en qué quedaron ustedes dos?

–Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo... –balbuceó Rika con la cara roja. –tenía que...

–¿ajá?

–este...

–¿ajá?

–este...

–¿Sí?

–pensarlo un poco...

–¡Rika¡Por favor! –chilló Juri de forma exasperada. –¡No me digas que ya te estás echando para atrás¡Sabía que debía haber grabado tu confesión!

–¡Shhh¡Ya cállate, o enterarás a todo Tokio! –reclamó Rika con la cara aún más roja que antes. –¡Déjame terminar! Además, nunca te dije que me estuviera arrepintiendo, sólo que no estoy muy segura.

Juri resopló ligeramente.

–¿Qué, te piensas esperar otros 6 años? –le dijo. –¡No manches!... será mejor que mañana te tatúes "cobarde" en la frente y luego felicites a Takato cuando se harte de esperarte y se consiga a otra chica más segura.

Rika giró los ojos y golpeteó el marco de la pared opuesta con sus calcetines.

–Juri, en momentos como estos, es cuando me pregunto seriamente por qué somos amigas...

–Yo también, así que ni le sigas. –respondió Katou.

–Bueno, ya. –la cortó Rika. –¿pero sabes en qué estaba pensando?

–¿Qué?

–Que sería genial hacer la fiesta de Takato aquí en la casa, así no estorbaríamos en el negocio de los Matsuki¿no crees? Mamá ya me dijo que estaba bien...

–¿De veras¡que buena onda!... oye, pero... ¿fiesta en domingo?

–¡Ah, Juri¡no me agüites el plan! Podemos empezar temprano, o total, el lunes nos volamos la primera hora ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Uy, sí, eso díselo a mi madre. Qué a tu mamá le valga que seas una arrastrada, no quiere decir que a la mía también...

–Bueno, vale. Empezamos temprano, para acabar temprano... ¿contenta?

–Pues sí.

–Bien, háblale a Henry y yo le hablo a Takato, y si alguno de los dos se acuerda, pues que le hablen a Hirokazu y a Kenta... Mmmmh... A ver si se les ocurre traer a Ayaka y a Miki, lo último que faltaría es que aquellos anden mariconeando y hablando solo sobre el pobre de Ryo... Al rato veo si le mando un mail para restregarle en la cara que el Goggles le quitó el título... Bueno, Juri¿te veo mañana como a las 4:00?

–ok, voy a marcarle a Henry. Ojalá no lo estén regañando mucho en su casa, ya sabes cómo es su papá...

–Sí, le ha de estar tirando todo un sermón. –susurró la pelirroja, girando los ojos, luego se sonrió y decidió añadir maliciosamente. –Ándale, háblale y sálvalo... quién quita y mañana te lo agradece ya más contento.

–Déjame en paz. –soltó Juri, sonriéndose ligeramente. –Yo me encargo de eso, Rika¡Sayonara!

–Sayonara.

Rika colgó el auricular y luego volvió a levantarlo.

–Puedes hacerlo. –se dijo en voz baja. –Rika se preparó mentalmente para no decir nada estúpido, y marcó inseguramente el número de Takato. Esperó en la línea algunos segundos, el timbre sonó un par de veces y entonces él fue quién contestó la llamada.

–¿Hola?

Rika se preguntó por un momento si podría lograrlo, tomó aire y reunió un par de palabras en su boca.

–Hola, Goggles, soy yo, Rika. Quería saber si todo te había salido bien en tu casa.

_ Bien, Rika. Vas bien, eso sonó muy neutral. Ahora solo cuida bien lo que dices, y no seas presa de los nervios como acostumbras_se dijo para sí misma.

Takato respondió en su tono jovial de costumbre. Rika pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de alguien que levanta el aparato telefónico y lo coloca en otro sitio.

–Bien, gracias. –susurró el Tamer, mientras se acostaba de espaldas sobre su cama. –Es una coincidencia que me hablaras, justamente estaba pensando en ti... ¡en hablarte!

Rika aguantó las ganas de reírse cuando sintió ese ya conocido vacío interior, y de pronto se preguntó si su estómago se habría ido flotando a otro sitio.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió con una completa naturalidad aparente. –que curioso.

–¿Qué tal contigo¿Te regañaron mucho? –soltó Takato de improviso como para corregir su error anterior.

–No. –concedió la pelirroja. –Todo estuvo muy tranquilo en la casa, creo que la gravedad del regaño va conforme a la edad y el asunto.

–A lo mejor. –convino el Tamer. –Ya no somos unos niños.

Se hizo un silencio extraño en la conversación, luego Takato se aclaró la garganta.

–En fin, como sea. Mis papás sólo me preguntaron si todavía teníamos que salvar el mundo o algo así, y como les dije que no, pues se calmaron rápido y ahorita están consintiendo a Guilmon y llenándolo de pan. La próxima vez que nos veamos, supongo que tendré que llevármelo rodando.

Los dos se rieron a expensas de la glotonería del dinosaurio rojo y pronto Rika fue quien se aclaró la garganta esta vez.

–Y hablando de vernos... –susurró. –Estaba pensando en sí todavía quieres que te festejemos lo del torneo...

–Sabes que sí. –respondió Takato de inmediato, luego se sonrió un poco. –Me debes el ser mi pareja de baile, y a Henry creo que le debo muchos trozos de pizza.

–Creo que así fue. –corroboró la pelirroja. –Oye, y ¿tienes algún inconveniente si hacemos todo aquí en mi casa? –pronunció algo aprisa, añadiendo casi enseguida: –es que Juri y yo estábamos pensando que de hacerlo en la tuya le estorbaríamos a tus papás, y pues no se nos hizo justo. –Rika se mordió el labio, sintiéndose algo culpable por involucrar a su amiga en ese invento, pero aún así, esperó la respuesta de Matsuki, quien parecía estarlo repasando detenidamente.

–Bueno... a mi me parece que sería algo excelente. –dijo el Tamer con total sinceridad. –¿Qué tengo que llevar yo?

–Takato, se supone que tú serás el festejado, no necesitas traer nada.

–Lo sé, pero no se me hace bien llegar a tu casa solamente de gorrón, puedo llevar pan dulce, galletas o incluso un pastel¿te parece?

Rika lo pensó un momento, y luego sonrió.

–Bien, Goggles, si eso quieres, está bien; pero ya el resto nos lo dejas a nosotros¿ok?

–De acuerdo. –accedió Takato. –¿Cómo a qué hora te caigo por allá, para ayudarte? –preguntó, mientras agradecía mentalmente que la conversación fuera telefónica porque tenía la cara algo roja. –¿Cómo a las 4:00 está bien?

–Si, de hecho es la misma hora en la que quedamos Juri y yo. –respondió Nonaka.

Takato carraspeó y balbuceó rápidamente.

–¿Es a las 4:00? Entonces llegaré un poco antes... ¡para ayudar en lo que necesiten! –decidió con la cara tan roja que parecía como si el oxigeno no le llegara al cerebro. –Más o menos como a las 3:00 o 3:30. –esperó unos segundos. –¿Ya sabe Henry? Puedo marcarle yo.

–Juri me dijo que ella le llamaría. –explicó Rika.

–Ah... entonces puedo marcarle a Kazu¿ok? –propuso el Tamer.

–Bien. –aprobó la pelirroja. –Entonces te veo mañana, Takato. Y no olvides que Guilmon también está invitado.

–De acuerdo, te veo mañana.

–Adiós.

–Adiós.

Takato colgó el auricular y acomodó el teléfono sobre su escritorio, (lugar en el que había estado originalmente) mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–Es un hecho. Mañana mismo se lo digo. –susurró para sí. –No dejaré pasar ni un solo día más.

- - -

–No sé cómo pasó, si eso quieres preguntarme.

Henry siguió tecleando en su computadora sin voltear a ver a Jyaniu Wong, que recién entraba a la habitación del muchacho. El señor Wong suspiró ligeramente y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

–Mira, Henry, no quiero presionarte a que me cuentes nada. Sólo quiero saber desde cuándo están abiertos los campos.

Henry miró de reojo a su padre y arqueó las cejas ligeramente.

–No lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que nuestros digimons llegaron al mundo real el lunes. No es la gran cosa, papá. –añadió Henry ante la mirada preocupada de su padre. –No hemos recibido ninguna alerta de salvaje, nada más que nuestros digimons pudieron atravesar la frontera hacia nuestro mundo. En todo caso, si algo llegara a hacerlo, sabes bien que lo combatiríamos como antes.

Henry y Jyaniu se miraron fijamente por un momento.

–Hijo, sabes que es peligroso lo que intentan.

Henry negó con la cabeza.

–Hace 6 años, permití que me alejaras de un amigo y eso ya no volverá a repetirse. Ya no soy un niño, papá.

Jyaniu miró a su hijo de manera sorprendida, Henry no dijo nada más, parecía determinado. El silencio de la habitación fue roto por el timbre del teléfono y por los ronquidos de Terriermon que rodó sobre la cama de su Tamer y terminó enredándose con sus orejas.

–¿Eh, qué? –soltó el digimon confundido.

Henry se acercó a su camarada para liberarlo mientras se sonreía. Una vez libre, Terriermon saltó a la cabeza de su Tamer y miró al padre de Henry.

–Hola señor Wong. –saludó el digimon alegremente.

–Hola Terriermon. –respondió el hombre, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la criatura. –Me alegra que hayan regresado. –el hombre miró a su hijo y asintió con la cabeza. –Y es verdad. Me preocupa un poco, pero me alegra que de nuevo estén juntos...

Henry frunció el entrecejo.

–Papá...

En ese momento, Suzie tocó la puerta y la abrió ligeramente mientras asomaba la cabeza por la abertura.

–Henry, teléfono. Te habla Juri. –informó. –¿Vas a contestar?

El chico se rascó la nuca y Terriermon sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Sí, ya voy. –contestó el Tamer.

Henry se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, mientras su padre le palmeaba la espalda.

–Supongo que tendremos que hablar luego. –susurró Jyaniu mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Terriermon, quién soltó una carcajada.

El chico de ojos grises pudo sentir que se ruborizaba ligeramente ante aquella insinuación. Segundos después, padre, hijo y digimon, se encontraron saliendo del cuarto del adolescente y enfilándose cada quién a donde debía; Jyaniu se encaminó a la sala y se sentó en un sofá para leer el periódico. Terriermon fue atrapado por Suzie, quien lo llevó hacia la mesa y lo sentó con ella a cenar mientras le hacía un montón de preguntas sobre Rockmon, y Henry se fue hacía el pasillo rumbo al teléfono para responder la llamada.

–¿Hola? –susurró al levantar el auricular, mientras veía en la pantalla del aparato telefónico a una chica castaña que mordisqueaba la punta de un bolígrafo, mientras leía algo cerca suyo.

Juri parpadeó sorprendida y sonrió hacia el chico que la veía por esa pequeña pantalla.

–Hola, Henry. ¿Cómo estás? –saludó Juri, sacándose la pluma de la boca y lanzándola hacia atrás de forma rápida. –Te llamo porque acabo de hablar con Rika. –susurró nerviosamente. –Parece ser que mañana se va a hacer lo de Takato.

Henry arqueó las cejas y sonrió ligeramente.

–¿Entonces sí era en serio? –preguntó Wong, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Creí que Takato y Rika sólo bromeaban.

–Pues ya ves que no. –dijo Juri encogiéndose de hombros. –Va a ser como a eso de las cuatro, si puedes ir¿cierto?

–Tendré que hablarlo con mi papá, pero es casi seguro que sí puedo. –declaró Henry, guardándose la mano libre en el bolsillo.

–Genial. –respondió Katou. –Me gustaría que me platicaras lo que sucedió hoy después de que me fui... pero claro que eso lo podemos hablar mañana en la tarde¿no?

–eeeh... pues sí. –divagó Henry, mientras veía de reojo cómo sus hermanos mayores se apilaban cerca de la pared del vestíbulo y lo miraban sonrientes. –Mañana te cuento todo, Juri.

–Entonces, hasta mañana, Henry. –sonrió la castaña de forma jovial.

–Sí... hasta mañana. –contestó Henry, para terminar con la comunicación segundos después.

La pantalla del teléfono se apagó y se quedó en negro. Henry suspiró ligeramente y de pronto se volvió hacia sus hermanos.

–¡Hey¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí? –exclamó indignado. –Distraen, todos ahí unos encima de otros como tontos.

Las hermanas de Henry se rieron entre ellas. El hermano se lanzó hacia él, y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, raspándole la cabeza con los nudillos.

–¡No te apures bro!, no tuviste chanza de decir ninguna babosada con tu chica.

Henry forcejeaba con su hermano mayor, intentando liberarse.

–¡Eh¡Ya¡Eso duele! –jadeaba sacudiendo la cabeza. –¡estás bien idiota¡suéltame!

El chico de ojos grises fue liberado, con la cara roja de coraje y embarazo.

–Juri no es mi novia, es una amiga de la escuela¿ok?. –aclaró Henry algo molesto.

–¿No fue ella la chavita que fuiste a rescatar cuando la ciudad se cubrió de esa cosa gelatinosa en quinto grado? –soltó su hermana sonriente, mientras se apartaba del hombro un mechón de cabello largo y morado.

–¡Era el D-Leepa! –gruñó Henry. –Y yo no la rescaté. Takato lo hizo.

Henry se dirigió a su habitación, refunfuñando y cerrando tras él de un portazo. Afuera, sus hermanos se quedaron riéndose entre ellos.

–¡Negación! –soltaron los tres riéndose a carcajadas.

Henry se tiró sobre su cama y hundió la cara en su almohada sin saber exactamente qué pensar. Los eventos de la semana habían sido muchos y muy rápidos, y a él le había tocado la peor parte de todos ellos, o al menos eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. El joven peliazul cerró los ojos al sentir las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, ese día había sufrido su primera decepción amorosa y aún así sus hermanos tenían el descaro de hacerle bromas pesadas con Juri. Como si ella tampoco hubiera sufrido bastante; tenía lo de la muerte de su madre, la de Leomon, todo el tiempo que estuvo sometida por el D-Leepa... y ahora que supiera que a Takato no le gustaba ella sino Rika... Simplemente la vida parecía no ser justa con algunas personas. Henry suspiró confundido, Había perdido la batalla por el amor de la pelirroja y aún así, no podía sentir rencor hacía ella o hacia Takato. _son__ mis amigos después de todo_. pensó tristemente. Golpeó su almohada, desesperado. _eres un tonto, Henry. Por eso siempre pierdes..._ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se acomodaba de lado y miraba hacia su desordenado escritorio atiborrado de discos, piezas computacionales y cartas de Digimon. Frunció el entrecejo al notar el paño anaranjado y manchado de sangre que Juri había utilizado para vendar su brazo herido durante la conmoción de los digimons. El chico se enderezó y lo tomó entre sus manos de manera extrañada.

–Bien, recuerda, Guil. –repasaba Takato esa tarde de domingo, mientras caminaba por las callejuelas cercanas a la estación de la línea Yamanote rumbo a la residencia Nonaka. –Quiero que mantengas a Renamon lejos de Rika hasta que pueda decírselo¿sí? –el dinosaurio asintió conforme mientras seguía con la vista la caja del pastel que su Tamer llevaba en las manos. –Si llega Hirokazu, Henry o cualquiera, haz lo que sea necesario para entretenerlos; qué sé yo, empújalos, muérdelos, cáeles encima... lo que sea. Nada me debe de fallar esta vez. –el chico de Goggles miró su reloj. –Llego una hora antes, el clima está perfecto, y existen pocas probabilidades de que tengamos un temblor o de que nos impacte un meteorito... Ya nada puede impedírmelo. ¡Lo hago hoy, o me muero en el intento!

–¿Hacer qué, Goggles? –preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Takato se estremeció en su sitio y se giró lentamente. Rika y Renamon los miraban extrañadas, ambas llevaban en las manos, bolsas de botanas y refrescos. El Tamer de Goggles ahogó un grito y soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras que se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

–¡Hola, Rika! –soltó el castaño. –Apenas íbamos a tu casa. –el chico le dio un codazo a su dinosaurio, que se reía disimuladamente. –Guilmon¿por qué no se van adelantando tú y Renamon? –susurró, depositando la caja que llevaba en las no muy confiables garras de su compañero que parpadeó incesantemente. –y pobre de ti, si me doy cuenta de que falta una sola migaja...

Rika sonrió, Renamon alargó una de sus manos para que la pelirroja le entregara sus bolsas, la zorra y el dinosaurio caminaron juntos hasta que doblaron en una esquina y se perdieron de vista, sonriendo por la inminente unión de sus respectivos camaradas.

Takato se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Rika de reojo, quién se recogía nerviosamente un mechón de su cobrizo cabello tras la oreja. Matsuki sonrió ligeramente.

–Cambiaste la política¿no?

–¿Qué?

Takato se encogió de hombros.

–Nada, es sólo que me parece recordar en estos momentos que hace tiempo tuve una discusión con una niña en esta misma calle, por andar paseando con mi Guilmon, y ahora ella hace lo mismo con su Renamon... La verdad, no tiene vergüenza...

Rika sonrió y enganchó sus pulgares dentro de su cinto.

–Bueno, digamos que cierto niño pudo haber hecho que esa niña cambiara su forma de pensar¿no te parece?

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

–Mmm... sí, pudo ser. –admitió Takato, comenzando a caminar al lado de la pelirroja. –aunque escuché que esa niña era una buscapleitos muy terca...

Rika lo miró de reojo.

–Pues yo escuché que el niño era un llorón y usaba goggles...

Los dos volvieron a sonreírse. Takato arqueó las cejas.

–Supongo que eran tal para cuál... –susurró el chico tiernamente.

El joven de Goggles la tomó de la mano. Rika jadeó y se ruborizó ligeramente, igual que Matsuki, pero no lo soltó. Era como si no pudiera creer que eso estuviera pasando y tuviera que seguir sujetando su mano para cerciorarse de que era real. Caminaron juntos por la calle hasta que se detuvieron en el portón de la residencia Nonaka y se quedaron ahí en el bardado. Tomaron aire.

–Tengo que decirte algo. –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–¿Qué? –se contestaron.

Bajaron la vista y sonrieron ligeramente. Takato se pasó la mano por la nuca.

–Rika, –comenzó él, aclarándose la garganta. –quiero decirte algo que no pude decirte ayer. –la pelirroja arqueó las cejas. Takato titubeó un poco. –¿Sabes?, después del torneo, con esto de los digimons y demás, pues ya no se pudo y… –de pronto la confianza de Takato se le resbaló hasta los pies y él bajó la mirada como si quisiera encontrarla. –Mira, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta o algo; pero quiero decirte que… que tú me gustas mucho…

Ya. Lo había dicho. Takato no podía creer que por fin lo hubiera dicho. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la pelirroja, pero ella tenía el aspecto de haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte y parecía aturdida. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente.

–¿Qué? –balbuceó ella, sin podérselo creer.

Takato pasó saliva, de pronto sentía la garganta muy seca y su estómago se sentía horriblemente vacío, como si alguien lo estuviera sacudiendo con fuerza. Apretó los puños y la miró a los ojos como armándose de valor. Abrió la boca.

–Que me gustas. –repitió. –Más que como una amiga… desde hace tiempo, solo que yo… –giró los ojos como no encontrando las palabras adecuadas. –bueno, tú me entiendes… eres la chica más increíble que he conocido en mi vida y pues la verdad yo siempre pensé que… ¡argh! Qué rayos, eso no importa… Rika... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Rika abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–¿bromeas?

Matsuki meneó la cabeza.

–Jamás en toda mi vida he hablado más en serio.

La chica frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

–¿Yo¿estás seguro?

Takato esbozó una sonrisa conmovida y apartó el fleco largo y rojizo que cubría los ojos violetas de la impactada chica Nonaka.

–¿De qué otra pelirroja pude haberme enamorado? –susurró lógicamente al mirarla con fijeza. –¿Me aceptas?

Ella permaneció un momento sin decir nada, nerviosa, pensando para sí; pero las dudas que le rondaban por la cabeza, pronto se disiparon como una nube al toparse de frente con aquellos ojos carmesí que aguardaban pacientemente su respuesta. Todo le parecía tan claro en ese momento...

–Claro que sí… Goggles. –susurró ella al abrazarlo y hablarle en el oído. –Claro que sí...

El joven castaño sonrió, suspiró aliviadamente y cerró los ojos, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda de la muchacha, que lo abrazaba tiernamente. No podía creerlo. Por fin estaban juntos, después de tantas dudas y tropiezos, sus sentimientos habían sido esclarecidos.

–No sabes cuanto había imaginado este momento. –suspiró él, como si quisiera guardarlo para siempre.

Rika se separó un poco de Takato y lo miró directo a los ojos, torciendo los labios en una media sonrisa que pareció sentirse cargada de algo de ironía.

–Sí… sí lo sé… –respondió comprensivamente.

El Tamer acercó sus labios a los de la pelirroja y por primera vez pudo sentirlos. Eran cálidos, suaves y dulces; y de pronto el chico percibió un calor agradable en el estómago que le subía hasta el pecho y se le esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Él la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura y ella lo abrazó del cuello, mientras la respiración de ambos se volvía una sola en ese momento que los dos habían estado soñando durante mucho tiempo y que por fin se convertía en una realidad. Rika cerró los ojos al sentir que se perdía dentro de aquel beso que deseaba no se terminara nunca; estaba en brazos de su Goggles, sintiendo sus labios, su aliento… ¿Qué podía ser más perfecto?... El corazón le latía con fuerza, y se sintió de pronto como en otro sitio distinto; uno donde definitivamente todo era mejor. Diferente al lugar oscuro y frío que recordaba de su niñez... Si tan sólo...

–¿Rika? –pronunció Rumiko Nonaka, tras abrir de golpe el portón de la entrada. –Necesito que... ¡Cielos¡Lo siento! –jadeó al volver a cerrar la puerta oscura.

Takato y Rika se separaron, ambos con la cara roja. La pelirroja ahogó un grito y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para ir tras su madre, pero en su apresuramiento, casi se llevó de encuentro a la abuela Seiko, quién recién se encaminaba hacia ellos. La mujer sujetó a su nieta por los hombros.

–¡Calma niña, calma! –le dijo la abuela, sonriendo ligeramente ante las caras ruborizadas de los jóvenes.

–eeeeeh, abuela… –carraspeó la chica, frotándose el brazo.

–Con que al fin lo admitieron¿eh?... –susurró perspicazmente. –Entonces habrá más motivos para celebrar hoy … joven Matsuki¿podría venir a controlar un poco a su compañero dinosaurio? Creo que ha descubierto que le gusta la Coca Cola… y Rika, cariño¿Puedes ayudar a tu madre con los bocadillos? Creo que va a estar hecha un lío en la cocina...

Ambos adolescentes se limitaron a asentir con torpeza, mientras Seiko retornaba al interior de la residencia y los dejaba solos, soltándoles un tómense su tiempo. antes de entrar del todo; cosa que hizo que se sonrojaran aún más. Cuando volvió a hacerse el silencio, los dos volvieron a mirarse y se rieron divertidos.

–Al menos ya nos ahorramos el tener que decirle a tu familia. –sonrió Takato al abrazar a Rika por la cintura.

–¿Insinúas que tenemos que montar el mismo numerito fuera de tu casa? –inquirió la pelirroja amenizada.

–A mi no me importaría... –susurró el chico, al besarla nuevamente.

En eso estaban, cuando un par de bicicletas se detuvieron enfrente del bardeado de la propiedad de las Nonaka y un par de chicos se acercaron tímidamente. Un par de hermanos de cabellera erizada y color naranja...

–Ejem... –pronunció la chica mayor, algo apenada de tener que interrumpir a la pareja.

Rika y Takato se separaron y miraron a los chicos de forma extrañada. La mayor se inclinó ligeramente, acomodándose el flequillo casi instantáneamente.

–¿Eres tú, Rika Nonaka? –preguntó con un tímido hilo de voz.

Rika asintió y se acercó a ella de forma amable.

–Sí, soy yo. –ladeó un poco la cabeza. –¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Mi nombre es Ai. –susurró la chica. Apuntó hacia su acompañante. –Él es Makoto, mi hermano menor... Nosotros...

–Tenemos un mensaje para ti. –pronunció Mako, al momento en que Ai se descolgaba el digivice morado del cuello y se lo extendía a la pelirroja, que lo tomó y lo miró extrañada.

–Ustedes... –susurró. –son los Tamers de Impmon... Ahora los reconozco.

Rika inclinó la vista hacia la pantalla del digivice que tenía en su mano, mientras que Takato se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos y les sonreía a los muchachos.

–Y... ¿a qué escuela están yendo, chicos? –les preguntó el Tamer para sacar conversación.

–Bueno... nosotros...

–¿Pero qué...? –soltó Rika de pronto. Miró a Ai y a Mako. –¡No puede ser¿Esto es en serio¿por qué yo?

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

–Beelzemon dijo que todas las explicaciones serían dadas en persona. –murmuró Ai. –El resto del grupo también ha sido convocado.

–También la chica que solía ser Tamer de Leomon. –añadió Mako.

Rika parpadeaba confundida. Takato se acercó hacia ella y miró por sobre su hombro.

–¿Rika, qué pasa? –inquirió él.

La pelirroja volvió a leer la última línea del mensaje en la pantalla.

–Las bestias sagradas nos están citando a un concilio. –susurró.

- - -

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
